Naruto the Game
by ElementalRemix
Summary: Naruto's life hasn't been the best, but will it become better when he has floating screens in front of him telling him his stats, what's in his inventory, and how much experience he has? Naruto Gamer Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everybody, who everybody is I have yet to find out but I don't care! I happen to like Videogame plots in Naruto fanfiction and I wanted to take a crack at typing my own instead of staying up late and reading fanfiction, so instead of reading I can type until it's an ungodly hour in the morning. A few other things I won't be using suffix's like -San and -Sama because I'm clueless about some of he suffix's that are used a lot in speech, but if you are truly desperate then why don't you comment or something and tell me when to use them and maybe give a few examples. But without further ado, lets begin.**

 **Tutorial Level**

 **(Chapter One)**

Konoha was having a nice morning, the sun was just coming over the horizon painting the sky and few clouds pink orange color. People were just getting out of bed and things were starting to get busy again, yet in one of the many alley ways that filled Konoha a small boy with blindingly bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes was just pulling himself out of the garbage. He wore a tattered white shirt and brown shorts that were just as torn. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki also known as the 'Demon of Konoha'.

Yesterday had been his birthday, a day that normally young children should have been excited about. A day that they should be out playing with their friends and enjoying sweets. But for Naruto, it was the day that he had to abandon his apartment and find someplace to hide from the villagers. October 10th was a day that 6 years ago the Nine-tailed fox had attacked Konoha and killed many ninja, citizens, and it had also taken the life of the villages own Fourth Hokage. Naruto happened to have the lucky chance of being born on that day and as such got a front row seat to the Fourth sealing the demon inside of him.

This led to a lot of hate from the majority of the citizens who had lost family and friends. Sadly the fools could only see the poor 5 year old as the Kyuubi incarnate and treated him as such, but adhered to the law of the Third who'd taken the office back after the death of his successor. The third Hokage as much as he was a grandfather to Naruto, was a bit oblivious the boys troubles and didn't have the backbone needed to stand up to the Civilian council who made Naruto's life a living hell.

 **You're health is low, find medical assistance quickly.**

Naruto could only blink a bit as he looked at the message that had suddenly appeared in front of him. The boy was honestly to tired to even bother freaking out. He could only stare at the small bar in the corner of his vision that held his health.

 **Health- 20/200**

 **Chakra- 1000/1000**

 **Stamina- 1000/1000**

Naruto stared blankly at the health bar, as is slowly gained more points as he regenerated health. Then it slowly started to pick up the pace and his health began returning with greater speed than before. **50/200, 70/200, 100/200, 140/200, 190/200, 200/200.** Wow, Naruto always knew that he regenerated fast, but he didn't know that it was that fast.

 **Health is full, would _new user_ like a tutorial? **

Naruto simply nodded and thought, yes. The blue screen disappeared before a different screen appeared in front of him.

 **Customize selection screens?** Again the answer was a simple yes that Naruto thought in his head.

 **Chose a background color, a word color, and a border color.** Underneath the words were small tabs that allowed for Naruto to set the different colors, he set the background color to orange which was his favorite color. The word color was set to black, so it could easily contrast with the background and the border was set to black as well.

 **Select user name?** Naruto frowned, if this was happening why didn't his name automatically input? A small keyboard appeared in front of Naruto and he typed in his name carefully and slowly, making sure to capitalize his first and last name.

 **Is your username 'Naruto Uzumaki'?** Naruto nodded and tapped the 'yes' button that appeared underneath the words.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **0/200 Exp**

 **'No Class' Level. 2**

 **Points to spend- 5**

 **Strength-5**

 **Agility-2**

 **Endurance-10**

 **Vitality-10**

 **Intelligence- 5**

 **Chakra-1000**

 **Control-1**

 **Strength is the amount of damage that you can do, whether it is with weapons or bare handed. It also determines the amount that you can carry on you, not counting the items in your inventory. Strength can also be a factor in your speed.**

 **Agility is the biggest factor in your speed, flexibility, and just around ability to dodge attacks. Somebody with high agility will have an easier time avoiding attacks and similarly landing them.**

 **Endurance is the greatest factor in your stamina meter which determines how long you can physically last in a fight. High endurance is needed for long and drawn out fights, or just for running away and training for long periods of time in general. Endurance can also be tied with the amount of damage that you take.**

 **Vitality is directly tied to the amount of health that you have and is a low factor in the amount of endurance that you have. Vitality is the biggest factor in deciding how much damage an attack does to you.**

 **Intelligence is connected to how well you take in information and how easily it is to use that information to come up with plans and strategies in the field.**

 **Chakra is the amount of chakra that one has, and the more one has is generally better although it can be hard to control. The more chakra one has the more Ninjutsu they can perform. But if you start out with a lot of chakra and little control, it will take more work to control all the chakra.**

 **Control is well the amount of control you have over your chakra and stamina. More control also has to do with your emotions seeing as more self-control can help control emotions such as rage and sadness and get rid of some of the negative de-buffs they might have in the middle of battle.**

 **Some notes**

 **When using chakra, running out of chakra will lead you to start using your physical stamina and when you run out of stamina you will start cutting into your health. When you run out of health, it's game over and you die. ****It's a good idea to have at least two of the same type of weapon on hand, seeing as you might break the weapon or get disarmed in the middle of a fight or in a dungeon. The same thing goes with armor, and if exact copies aren't possible then keep the old armor seeing as it might just save your life one day.**

Naruto just kept reading the words over and over again, for what seemed to be an hour until the words burned themselves into his mind. He then noticed a small button at the bottom of the floating screen **Page 1 of 5.** Naruto flicked his hand as if moving the screen to the side and the page turned.

 **Skill Tree**

 **Gamer's Mind Level ?**

 **Allows for you to think things clearly and thoughtfully, negative status effects such as insanity and confusion are completely negated through this ability.**

 **Notes-**

 **The skill tree is a list of all the skills that you pick up and learn through out your adventure. Here when you learn an ability you can upgrade it when you have 'Skill Points', which can quickly level a skill up. It is also possible to learn new skills through the skill tree although learning a new skill through this means that you have to use a certain amount of points to actually obtain it. For example if you were to learn an ability such as Clone Technique you would have to pay 5 skill points. Although trying to learn something such as Water Release: Violent Water Wave would take more points. Prerequisites are ignored when using this method but the cost of learning the technique and the price of using said technique will be increased depending on what you learn.**

Naruto nodded, that seemed fair to learn something that he'd normally not be able to learn normally but at a higher price. Again Naruto swiped his hand to the side and moved onto the third page, before a figure jumped down from the rooftops and landed in front of Naruto. Naruto jumped, startled that the figure just appeared out of nowhere, until he realized that it was just Inu, the Anbu that watched after him most of the time.

"There you are Naruto, where were you all night?! The apartment was trashed and I was worried sick." Inu gathered the small form of Naruto in his arms before hauling him out of the ally and onto the roof tops, where he immediately began heading towards Naruto's apartment which was most likely trashed from the villagers breaking into and destroying everything in the festival last night.

The trip didn't last very long, Inu was one of the faster Anbu. Setting Naruto outside of his trashed apartment, Inu began to sift through the rubble for anything that could be remotely salvaged. About ten minutes later, Inu came out of the apartment and shook his head before picking up Naruto again, who had only stared blankly back at Inu. That was something that worried the Anbu, normally the small child was very vocal and easy to anger but now he looked half dead to the world.

Inu picked up Naruto and decided that he was going to head back to his own apartment with the child. There Naruto could sleep without anybody bothering him and then Inu was going to talk to the Hokage about this. He didn't know what happened but Inu was determined to get to the bottom of everything. Jumping away from Naruto's wrecked apartment Inu brought the small child to his own apartment, which was larger by a fair bit that Naruto's. Inu set the Naruto on the bed with the instructions, "Don't leave the apartment." before he took off towards the Hokage's tower.

Of course Naruto wasn't going to leave the apartment, he'd just been given a place to stay by his favorite Anbu who acted like a brother to him most of the time and he had to read the rest of the tutorial which lay unmoving in front of his face. He was currently on Page 3 which was explaining the Inventory. It was pretty simple, the Inventory would be made up of about 20 different square blocks that could each hold an infinite amount of items without worrying about weight. Sighing Naruto turned the page and read it's contents which were focused on something that peaked Naruto's interest, he liked what he saw very much.

 **Special Powers**

 **Special Powers are only obtainable through the use of special tokens which can be obtained through difficult quests, certain points in the story line, getting achievements, defeating bosses, you will get a token every 10 levels, and it's possible to get a token through defeating rare monsters and powerful shinobi. Special tokens can be used for numerous things, a few examples are turning in tokens for 40 stat points or 40 ability points. Special tokens can be used to also unlock different powers, whether it be lost bloodlines, bloodlines used today, or even special abilities used by people alive and dead alike that aren't bloodlines. For example, a token can be used to unlock a bloodline such as the Wood Released used by the First Hokage. But after you unlock it, it will be up to you to train it so that the power is usable on the battlefield.**

 **You currently have 1 Special token.**

Naruto was confused about how he got that special token and tapped on the words and luckily, he got something.

 **You received the token when you unlocked the achievement (5 Years) which requires reaching the age of 5 without dying.**

Naruto blinked at that for a moment, reaching certain ages without dying could be considered an achievement? Naruto shrugged mentally before going back to see what he could potential spend the token on.

 **Bloodlines**

 **Techniques**

 **Turn in for Stat Points**

 **Turn in for Ability Points**

Naruto thought about it for a while before pressing on the **Bloodlines** , he knew that the village loved their bloodlines liked they loved family and maybe if he had one, he could gain the trust of the village.

 **Bloodline Release, an ability limited to only certain people. Bloodline Release varies from person to person. Bloodline Release can be either something like the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) or a special type of elemental ninjutsu like Boil Release. Techniques such as the Nara's shadow manipulation do not count as a Bloodline Release seeing as they are a set of techniques that only one clan knows that secrets of and don't really require genetic material of the clan to use.**

 **Purchase which Bloodline Release?**

 **Sharingan**

 **Byakugan**

 **Ice Release**

 **Scorch Release**

 **Magnet Release**

 **Crystal Release**

 **Explosion Release**

 **Storm Release**

 **Wood Release**

 **Lava Release**

 **Boil Release**

 **Dust Release**

All the different types of release confused Naruto, there was so much that he could get and yet he didn't know what to get. So he tapped on the first Bloodline, the Sharingan.

 **Sharingan- The famous bloodline of the proud Uchiha clan, normally unlocked only in life and death situations. Each tomoe surrounding the eye increases the level of the Sharingan. When there are three tomoe, the user of the Sharingan is capable of copying ninjutsu if they see the hand-signs being performed and the technique itself, they can see through Genjutsu and cast some Genjutsu, as well as the users perception of time is slowed down and they can predict an opponents moves. Although the Uchiha protect this bloodline jealously and anybody seen with this is either slaughtered on the spot or barely tolerated if they happen to have enough power.**

Naruto though it sounded cool but the part about getting slaughtered by the Uchiha if he was seen having this wasn't so cool, he'd rather live than have something like that.

 **Byakugan- The famous bloodline of the proud Hyuuga clan, this normally takes training to unlock and when it does unlock, the user gains almost 360 degree sight when activated. The user can see another's chakra coils and it acts like x-ray vision to an extent. The Hyuuga much like the Uchiha guard their Byakugan jealously and anybody seen with this is killed on the spot or given the caged bird seal.**

Much like the first, two of the great clans in Konoha didn't want anybody touching their famous eyes. And it would be questionable if Naruto walked around with a Byakugan like he was apart of the Hyuuga clan.

The elemental bloodlines sounded much better and when he read through them all, Naruto finally made his choice on which one that he wanted. The token count was taken down to zero and Naruto could feel himself a little more powerful. The description said that he'd have to practice with the bloodline, but at least when Naruto finally got the hand of everything, he'd hopefully be accepted by Konoha. Now he was going to sleep because he hadn't slept in a proper bed for a day and sleeping with the garbage wasn't all that fun. So he curled up and the menu in front of him disappeared before he fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi, also know as Inu walked through the front door of the Hokage tower and requested a meeting with the third Hokage. Kakashi didn't have to wait long, Sarutobi took any opportunity to get away from the bane of all kage's, paperwork. Kakashi took off his mask as soon as he entered the office and crossed his arms as Sarutobi smiled at Kakashi.

"So what do I owe this visit to?" Sarutobi, hailed as 'The Professor' and 'The God of Shinobi' in his prime, was now and old man. Still powerful none the less, but not as much as he was in his prime. Now instead of training a lot, he was stuck behind a desk doing paperwork and over seeing missions done by Gennin teams.

"It's about Naruto." Those three words made Sarutobi seize up and stare at Kakashi's one eye, "I found him this morning curled up in an alley covered in trash. His apartment was destroyed and very much unlike him, he didn't have any of his usual energy."

Sarutobi sighed, he was afraid for Naruto, but he just didn't have the backbone to stand up to the Civilian Council which did their best to make Naruto's life as hard as possible.

"I'd personally like to adopt Naruto, I hate seeing him without that usual energy. So please tell me why I can't honor Minato's last wishes to take care of the boy to the fullest."

"The Civilian Council.." Sarutobi was immediately cut off by Kakashi slamming his fist on the table, "has no power over you! God dammit! You are the Hokage, the leader of the village, and you're letting yourself be pushed around by a bunch of powerless civilians!"

Sarutobi didn't like it either, "I can't let him be adopted because of the council. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

Kakashi's head dropped and he sighed, "Really? Like I said, powerless civilians and you are the Hokage, the most powerful ninja in the village. You're acting like a puppet for the council."

Kakashi then stormed out of the office, if the Hokage wasn't going to let him officially adopt Naruto then he was going to do it unofficially.

* * *

 **Basic Tutorial Completed**

 **Reward-100 Exp., 10 Kunai, 10 Shuriken.**

These were the words that Naruto woke up to. Since the weapons didn't just appear in his lap, the boy assumed that they were in his inventory. He was still in Inu, or Kakashi's apartment. Naruto knew who Inu was, but preferred to call him Inu when he had the Anbu mask on. It just seemed more appropriate than calling him Kakashi in his Anbu gear.

Getting out of the bed, Naruto walked into the main room of the apartment and saw Kakashi sitting on the couch reading a small orange book. When the man noticed Naruto walk into the room, he quickly put away the book.

"You hungry Naruto?" Kakashi asked in his normal mellow voice.

Naruto perked up and then start running around the apartment shouting about ramen and Ichikaru's. Kakashi only chuckled before he put his hand on Naruto's head which immediately stopped the boy.

"Let's go get some Ichikaru's then." Kakashi was thankful that he'd withdrawn a quarter of his savings, he was going to need it just to feed Naruto. He could feel his wallet getting lighter already.

* * *

 **So tell me what you think of the first chapter! I would love to know, and which of the bloodlines did Naruto pick? Oh the mystery!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I'm writing this chapter right after the other one and I just got my first review! I'm pumped! And to top it off, sirmikeshark, our first reviewer has guess one of bloodlines that I plan on giving Naruto. (Sadly as of now he's the only reviewer, but I'll be grateful for one review) Great minds think alike I guess. But lets go!**

 **Advanced Tutorial**

 **(Chapter 2)**

Naruto had quickly gotten used to life after Kakashi had quickly started taking care of him. It had been a few months since his apartment had been trashed and also when he'd started living in Kakashi's apartment. Naruto, quickly taking the opportunity to beg Kakashi day and night to train him so he would be a better Hokage, had been happy when Kakashi started teaching him how to use kunai and shuriken. Kakashi, had caved after a few more weeks of enduring Naruto's begging and began to teach the boy some taijutsu.

Naruto took to it like a fish in water, and while Kakashi wouldn't say that he'd mastered it by the end of the week the boy was a pretty solid Gennin level. Naruto when he put his mind to something just didn't stop and he kept going and going. Kakashi was proud of his surrogate little brother's progress and dedication, if he kept going like that he'd make a fine ninja.

Naruto however, only felt the need to push himself, he wanted to master the skills that Kakashi had granted him.

 **Kunai and Shuriken Throwing (Level 4)**

 **A skill that shows how accurate you are with kunai and shuriken, and also tells how much damage you do when you hit somebody.**

 **+30% Accuracy when throwing kunai and shuriken**

 **+20%Damage when landing a hit with kunai and shuriken**

 **Kunai Combat (Level 3)**

 **A skill that determines how good you are at using Kunai and small knives in combat, when you don't throw them.**

 **+10% Damage when slashing and stabbing with kunai and small knives.**

 **+10% Speed when using kunai and small knives in combat**

 **Basic Taijutsu (Level 6)**

 **Basic Gennin Taijustu, more advanced that academy taijutsu but not as advanced as Chunin level. Determines basic damage and defense when using this taijutsu.**

 **+15% Damage when using this taijutsu style**

 **+10% Defense when countering and blocking with this style**

 **+5% Speed when using this style**

Naruto felt like it wasn't enough seeing as Kakashi was almost level 48, and Naruto was barely level 4. But then again Kakashi had years of training and Naruto had only started his training a few weeks ago. It was to be expected after all but Naruto still felt like he had to get stronger. After all, how was he supposed to be Hokage if he couldn't be stronger than Kakashi, who was like his older brother.

Naruto just shook his head and began punching the post again and again. His stats had taken a turn for the better when he'd started training and instead of being so low, they'd risen.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **300/700 Exp**

 **Points to Spend- 20**

 **Strength-12**

 **Agility-8**

 **Endurance-14**

 **Vitality-14**

 **Intelligence-7**

 **Chakra-1200**

 **Control-5**

 **(Health-240)**

 **(Chakra-1200)**

 **(Stamina-1400)**

Naruto currently was known as in gaming terms, "a glass cannon" he could dish it, but he couldn't take it as much. He was working on his defense but that was hard to do. What Naruto wanted was a sort of chakra technique that could allow him to sacrifice some chakra in order to protect his health. He didn't know if the library had a technique like that but he was pretty sure with all the books there that it had to have something like what he was looking.

 **Congratulations! Due to your hard training your Strength has increased by 1.**

Naruto stared at the message before taking a short break, he'd bee doing this for a while and his strength had increased quite a bit. But of course he'd been ignoring all the stat points that he had, he was still thinking whether he wanted endurance or more control over his chakra so that he could start using the bloodline he'd gotten to more effect.

But then again he could just split up the points into both to increase both at the same time. So bringing up his vitality to 24 and his control up to 15, Naruto took a look at his health again, it was now **440.** He'd almost doubled his health and he felt like he could control his chakra much better than before. This was just amazing, he could actually chose what he wanted to get better when he leveled up.

Naruto closed out of his stats and rested for a few more minutes, Kakashi would probably come out to pick up Naruto soon, so the boy decided to simply head back. He was pretty happy with the advancement today, but tomorrow was going to be a different story. Tomorrow he was going to be working on his Agility with the help of Kakashi. They were going to be practicing with rubber balls to help Naruto with his dodging. But with Naruto's impatience, that seemed like a long way off.

"Yeah look at her weird eyes! She doesn't have pupils or even iris's, what kind of freak is she?"

Naruto's head turned in the direction of the voice, only to see in the distance from where he was training was three boys and one girl who was backed up against a tree. Naruto's face morphed into a scowl, he hated bullies and had absolutely zero tolerance for them. All of his exhaustion from training was seemingly forgotten as he stomped over to where the bullies were, about three hundred meters away from his training post.

"Why doesn't the freak apologize for running into us?!" the tallest of the boys and most presumably the leader of the trio of bullies said, before kicking the knees of the girl and pulling on her hair.

With each taunt, insult, and jeer the boys through at the girl Naruto became more and more angry until his walk turned into full blown sprint towards the bullies. When he reached the clearing the bullies were in, Naruto already in a full blown sprint jumped as far as he could angling himself in the air. When the head bully turned towards the sound he heard, he got about 50 pounds of Naruto to the face, feet first. The head bully was knocked off his feet, and not surprisingly knocked out.

The other two bullies who were to surprised to do anything could only stare as the boy who just came flying in launched his fist into the second bullies chin, knocking him up into the air before he crashed down onto his back. The third bully attempted to flee, only to turn around and get a kick to the back for his efforts and land face first into the dirt.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and growled, "Grab your friend and get out of here, unless you all want to end up eating dirt." Naruto chuckled mentally as he watched the boys grab their friend and run away as fast as they could. Naruto turned towards the girl and held up a hand, before giving her the warmest smile he had.

"I hope they didn't hurt you. I'm Naruto by the way, what's your name?" he smiled and helped her to her feet.

The girl had pale eyes, and violet hair. She was a bit shorter than Naruto, but not by much.

"I-I-I-I'm fine. M-M-My name i-i-is Hinata" she stuttered out, there was a slight flush to her face.

"Are you sure you're okay, you're face is really red." Naruto's leaned in to the girls, making sure that she was okay. The girl turned as red as a tomato and Naruto backed off for a second before putting his hand on her forehead and the other hand on his forehead.

"Nope you don't have a fever. Are you sure you're okay Hinata?" Naruto asked, and then Hinata fell over her face red and steam coming from her ears. Naruto could only tilt his head in confusion, he'd no idea what he'd done. So the most he could do was set her gently against the tree. He sat next to her, hoping that she would wake up soon.

And Kakashi chose that specific time to show up, before looking at he scene in front of him. Kakashi smirked underneath his face mask, and nodded his head, "You work fast Naruto. I mean, I was a lady killer in my time, but I could never work this fast."

Naruto could only start stuttering as bad as Hinata, and his face was just as beat red. "I-I-I d-didn't do a-a-anything! I-I s-s-swear!"

Kakashi smiled,"I know you didn't, I'm just teasing you. Now come on, let's take her home." Kakashi picked up the girl and Naruto stood up along side his surrogate older brother.

"You know where she lives?"

"Yes, Hinata is the Hyuuga heiress. Normally she's not allowed off the grounds due to her training but she must have gotten a rare day off, but somebody must have been following her. I wonder if they purposefully left her." Kakashi frowned. He honestly had no idea why Hinata was out of the Hyuuga clan's mansion but she was going to need to be returned or many people were going to suffer the wrath of the Hyuuga.

Nobody wanted that, so Kakashi took off at a rather slow pace for Naruto who was now realizing that his stamina was rather low from all the training that he'd recently done. Naruto could keep pace with Kakashi and followed him as they headed from the training area, to the Hyuuga mansion. Naruto knew vaguely about the famous clans in Konoha, Kakashi had elected to train Naruto instead of teach him, preferring to leave that to the Academy in about 5 years. They did a lot of learning in the classroom, and very little outside training.

Naruto following Kakashi, tried to ignore the glares and looks that the people of Konoha were sending his way when they thought that Kakashi wasn't looking. He noticed and frowned, he knew something was up and he had his suspicions but this just bad. Many of the clothing stores that he'd entered to get Naruto new clothes had sold them at inflated prices, and they were of cheap quality. So Naruto had taken to trying to make his own clothes, at first it was just patching up the clothes that got ruined during practice and then he started actually attempting to make clothes. To Kakashi, this was just Naruto's attempt to save him money but to Naruto, this was his attempt to upgrade a skill that could potentially come in hand later on in life. Not only did the tailoring skill seem pretty awesome, he just needed to get it to a certain level and he'd be able to make clothes with special effects such as invisibility in the dark or extra durability and defense. Plus he could make some cool clothes that just made him look cool.

Kakashi picked up the pace a bit, the Hyuuga mansion was farther away than Naruto realized but he wasn't going to complain, he hardly ever did. But with the jogging pace they were going through the streets, Naruto could only noticed as his already low stamina was going down slowly instead of returning. He sighed, he was probably going to be exhausted by the time he reached the apartment and that was never fun.

"Kakashi, just go return Hinata to her house I think I'm going to head back to the apartment before I get there and collapse against the front door again." Naruto said before turning away from the path that they were taking to head back to the apartment.

When Naruto made it back to the apartment, he showered and actually made it to the couch before he collapsed. Naruto stared at his stamina which was at zero, and he felt like crap. But when he opened his menu, Naruto finally tapped on a button that he'd been meaning to tap on for a while, **(Advanced Tutorial)**

 **Dungeons**

 **Modifiers**

 **Status Effects**

 **Reputation**

 **Quests/Missions**

Naruto just decided to go down the list, it would be easier to get through everything that way.

 **Dungeons- A dangerous place normally filled with monsters and strong enemies, but dungeons give extra exp for killing enemies and give strong items that can be used to enhance items. Each dungeon contains four 'floors' or 'levels', that as you progressively go down, monsters get stronger, loots gets better, and at the end of the second floor there is a mini-boss just like at the end of the entire dungeon, there is a main boss.**

 **Mini-bosses, are normally tougher than the enemies on most floors. But the also give better exp and drop better loot than most of the monsters. Mini-bosses usually have a close resemblance to the boss so look closely at the Mini-bosses attacks and fighting style as it is a major clue to how the boss fights.**

 **Boss fights are even tougher than the Mini-boss and all the enemies. Bosses have special abilities and normally are capable of inflicting some sort of status effect onto you. Most are capable of summoning minions and have some sort of ability to regenerate health, so boss fights are something not to be taken lightly. But killing a boss is worth it seeing as they drop special loot including weapons, armor, money** (That got Naruto's attention quick) **, special items, modifiers, and much more.**

 **When you kill a boss, they have a guaranteed drop of what's known as a 'Special Key' which can unlock a chest which can be found in a room right after the boss room. The chest also contains special items but more along the lines of scrolls and techniques.**

That seemed cool, but Naruto decided that he could wait until going into a dungeon. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't kill himself when he went inside.

 **Modifiers- Items that can be added to weapons and armor to give them special effects. Each weapon and armor as a certain amount of item slots that can fit modifiers. Stackable items such as kunai and shuriken all share the same item slot. Modifiers can be rare drops from regular enemies or just drops from Mini-bosses and Bosses as well as regular drops from rare enemies. Modifiers don't have durability and can be swapped from item to item with a couple button taps.**

Modifiers, to Naruto seemed important, items that could add effects to his clothes and weapons would be invaluable in fights of any kind, whether it be a spar of a boss fight in a dungeon.

 **Status Effects- Status Effects for starters, appear right underneath the health bar. Negative status effects appear in red boxes while positive status effects appear in green boxes. Status Effects can be a simple active skill or it can be something as serious as poison or paralysis.**

 **Negative Status Effects- NSE's**

 **Poison-Paralysis-Insanity-Blindness-Silence-Disruption-Confusion-Unconscious-Exhaustion-Cursed**

 **Positive Status Effects- PSE's**

 **Strength up-Agility up-Vitality up- Endurance up-Intelligence up-Luck up-Chakra up-Control up-Regeneration-Immunity-Purified**

 **Reputation- Reputation matters a lot, and depending on your reputation with somebody positive or negative things can happen. When your reputation is positive with somebody then buying things off that person is cheaper, bonuses with fighting them are increased, and receiving quests from them yields more exp and money. Increase reputation by doing quests and doing different people's special events.**

 **Quests/Missions-Quests are personal requests from different people, doing a quest can reward you with extra reputation, money, new techniques, information, and possibly special items. Missions how ever are harder than quests and usually take place outside of Konoha. Although missions can take place within the village, they will be very difficult. Although completing a mission will reward you with extra exp, reputation, modifiers, and the possibility of new techniques.**

Naruto nodded at the new information, before he got up from the couch, his stamina had returned somewhat and it was his turn to make dinner seeing as it was almost 5:00 in the afternoon. Him and Kakashi had a system, one day one of them would make dinner and the other would clean up, and then the next day they would switch.

Pulling himself into the rather mediocre kitchen Naruto pulled out some pots and pans and started to make rice and vegetables. He'd figured out a while ago that he could level up his cooking skill rather quickly by making high complexity dishes. And luckily the most complex dishes that he'd made had come out a cook book and gained him quite a few levels in the cooking skill.

Yeah, Kakashi who was a lazy eater, stocked up on spices and all that only to forget that they were there and when Naruto moved in, he'd started using them in the meals. So Naruto had a pretty good supply of ingredients to play around with. And just like Naruto thought, Kakashi came strolling into the apartment putting away a bright orange book.

Naruto knew what the book was, and what was inside it. A few weeks ago he'd gotten curious about what Kakashi was always reading. Well Naruto managed to find a stash of books under Kakashi's bed and when he found scarecrow again Naruto threatened to castrate Kakashi with a wooden spoon if he read those in his presence again.

Kakashi had taken the warning very seriously and made sure to put up the book whenever Naruto was around. It didn't stop Kakashi from leaving Naruto alone to train while he went off to read his books.

"It's not ramen, may I ask where the real Naruto went."

"Shut before I pull the "Night of Hanging" prank on you." Naruto snapped flicking the wooden spoon that was covered in boiling water at Kakashi who shook the water off his clothes.

Kakashi shuddered, "Night of Hanging" was the worst prank Naruto could pull on anybody. It was bad for anybody. What the prank entailed was that Naruto would spike the victims food or drink with sleeping drugs. Kakashi being the 'oh so careful' man that he was somehow missed when Naruto spiked both of the ramen cups that night. Naruto being practically immune to drugs woke up later that night only to drag Kakashi to the center of town and hung him by his underwear on a large wooden pole.

Kakashi to say he wasn't happy camper to find that when he woke up, it was raining, he was tied to a pole, and he was in his underwear was putting it lightly. He was pissed but Naruto was laughing so hard he could breath and was rolling around on the floor. Kakashi got Naruto back by ass-blasting Naruto. Naruto couldn't sit down for a week, and Kakashi was sick for a week. Ass-blasting entailed the horrid and dreaful **'Konoha's Secret Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain.'** That little excursion then spawn a giant prank war that lasted a month between Naruto and Kakashi that cause several thousand ryu in damaged to Konoha and the apartment to be rebuilt... twice. But damn if it wasn't funny.

"You know, pulling the 'Nightmare on Valentine's Day' or the 'Saint Orange Day' would also be funny." Naruto smirked when Kakashi froze in place, both of those were worse than the first one, because they involved weeks of public humiliation that he couldn't hide from.

"You do that and I will leave you stuck in the ground for two days this time." Kakashi threatened.

"At least I'll be able to leave the apartment without getting laughed at by my colleges." Naruto shot back.

Kakashi had to give Naruto some credit, he was talking down to a Jonin like it was nothing. Most likely because Naruto didn't need to beat somebody up to kill their pride. He just needed to prank them and they'd stay hell away from Naruto so that it didn't happen again. But the real fun happened when you were pranking **with** Naruto, because it was hilarious to see the Hokage dressed head to toe in a neon green spandex suit. They had done D-Ranks for weeks afterwards but it was so funny.

Kakashi had to hand it to Naruto, he made life fun.

 **Yeah not much action in this chapter but in the next one I swear there will be more action, and possibly I might reveal the bloodline that Naruto chose. But then again I might not, but up next time... drumroll please... Chapter Three- First Dungeon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm thrilled, a total of three reviews for a total of three chapters that is amazing. Sirmikeshark our dear and wonderful reviewer has blessed this poor author's soul with another review and the second angel in disguise, Ominous Enigma has blessed us with a review of their own. Frankly Ominous, I might give Naruto both the Sharingan and the Byakugan but it would probably be later on somewhere closer to Invasion Arc but with how ridiculously hilariously overpowered that sounds, I just might do it for the hell of it. But don't worry I plan on giving Naruto at least the Sharingan later on. But think about it, Naruto can see you coming from any angle and he not only can tell what you're going to do next but he can see the chakra moving in you. There's just no way to beat that, especially with the extra bloodline he's had for a year as of the third chapter.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **First Dungeon**

It had been exactly 1 year since Naruto had been taken under the care of Kakashi and his life had improved tremendously, he'd shot up in height and was one of the tallest boys for his age. The clothes that he wore, completely made by himself were no longer torn up and ragged, instead they were made from high quality fabric that Kakashi had gotten a hold of and were as durable as regular ninja clothes. His hoodie was a mixture of black and dark/burnt orange with the majority of the hoodie being black and then two stripes of orange down the sides of the sleeves and one down the back. The hood could zip up and hide Naruto's face.

Most of the time, he zipped up the hood when he went into public and the difference was astounding. Nobody knew that it was him underneath the hood, and they smiled at him and waved hello! It actually scared Naruto the first time that he went into public like that. But eventually he got used to it, and much like Kakashi, Naruto started hiding his face. Although he hid his entire face instead of just hiding the bottom half one eye.

Along with the hoodie Naruto wore a dark orange shirt underneath but you couldn't really see it, and brown shorts that reached to just below his knees. The shorts had a lot of pockets, and that was why Naruto liked them. On his feet he had the customary black shinobi sandals and that was Naruto for you, six year old ninja in training, four years away from the Academy and just as strong as any Gennin out there.

Naruto over the past year had gotten into questing a lot and the amount of experience that he'd gotten from it was amazing. From level four all the way to level 10 and he'd been so focused on doing quests that for most of the time and he'd been so focused on training that he had little time to think of where he wanted to put his points.

 **(You have 30 points to spend)**

 **(You have 6 skill points)**

 **(You have 1 ability token)**

Naruto had taken the day off from training, when Kakashi was out of the village on a mission, and he'd sat down and thought about where he wanted to put his points.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Level 10**

 **100/1500 Exp**

 **Points to spend 30**

 **Class- 'Trainee'**

 **Strength-24**

 **Agility- 20**

 **Endurance- 50**

 **Vitality- 50**

 **Intelligence- 15**

 **Chakra- 7000**

 **Control-20**

Naruto was worried though, ever since he'd started leveling up, the amount of chakra he'd gotten as well as the amount of endurance and vitality he'd gotten had shot up without stopping, and it had made using basic techniques that he'd been able to perform without difficulty before, very, very difficult. So Naruto was tempted to just pour it all into control so that he'd be able to rein in his chakra.

What really worried him though was that he'd found a way to see how much chakra other kids of his age had, and they didn't hold a candle to him. A regular orphan his age had almost 500 chakra while he had 7000. It was just insane and he didn't know what was causing it but as his reserves grew and grew he was having a harder time controlling it all.

So he set aside 20 points to put into control, and then with a little more though he even out strength and agility at 25 before he'd add the rest into intelligence. When he was done spending the points he looked back at his stats and then nodded his head, that was what he wanted.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Level 10**

 **100/1500**

 **Class- 'Trainee'**

 **Strength-25**

 **Agility-25**

 **Endurance-50**

 **Vitality-50**

 **Intelligence-19**

 **Chakra-7000**

 **Control-40**

Grabbing the leaf he'd brought in a half an hour ago, he set it on top of his forehead and tried to get it to stick there. To his surprise it was tremendously easier than before. He figure that the tree walking would be easier and that he'd be able to attempt water walking without submerging a million times. Dang those ponds were freaking cold.

But instead of going outside to find a tree to test, Naruto instead turned to his skills which had improved and expanded since the last time he'd seen them.

 **Skills (Combat) (Non-combat)**

 **Combat Skills**

 **Throwing Ability Level 10**

 **Improves your aim, damage, and speed when using throwing weapons.**

 **+50% accuracy when using throwing weapons**

 **+40% damage when using throwing weapons**

 **+40% speed when using throwing weapons**

 **Sharp Weapons Ability Level 7**

 **Improves your damage, speed, and your chances to inflict (Bleeding) or (Crippled) on a target.**

 **+30% damage when using sharp weapons**

 **+30% speed when using sharp weapons**

 **+5% chance to inflict (Bleeding) or (Crippled) on a target**

 **Blunt weapons Level 4**

 **Improves damage, speed, and your chances to inflict (Crippled) or (Unconscious) on a target.**

 **+10% damage when using sharp weapons**

 **+10% speed when using sharp weapons**

 **+3% chance to inflict (Crippled) or (Unconscious) on a target**

 **Gennin taijutsu Level 10**

 **Improves your damage, speed, and defenses when using Gennin taijutsu**

 **+40% damage when using Gennin taijutsu**

 **+40% speed when using Gennin taijutsu**

 **+30% defense when countering or blocking with Gennin taijutsu**

 **Feral Fighting Level 11**

 **Improves damage, speed, and blocking when using feral fighting**

 **+40% damage when using feral fighting**

 **+40% speed when using feral fighting**

 **+40% defense when countering or blocking with feral fighting.**

 **Bloodline Mastery Level 10**

 **Improves the damage, speed, and chakra consumption when using your Bloodline**

 **+40% damage when using your bloodline**

 **+40% speed when using your bloodline**

 **-30% chakra consumption when using your bloodline**

Naruto could only chuckle how he'd come up with feral fighting to go along with the bloodline that he had, and how well it worked was amazing. It was unpredictable, and not to mention that when Naruto was using it he gained a positive status effects that allowed him to sense enemies weak-spots which worked well.

But he really enjoyed having the bloodline, it was cool in his opinion, but it had to glaring weakness that Naruto planned on fixing when he used the token.

 **Purchase which Bloodline?**

 **Sharingan**

 **Byakugan**

 **Ice Release**

 **Scorch Release**

 **Magnet Release**

 **Explosion Release**

 **Storm Release**

 **Wood Release**

 **Lava Release**

 **Boil Release**

 **Swift Release**

 **Steel Release**

 **Dark Release**

 **Dust Release**

Naruto tilted his head, there were a couple new bloodlines to chose from, he wondered why that was. Maybe it had something to do with his new level? Naruto selected **Ice Release** and read over the description one more time.

 **Ice Release**

 **An almost extinct bloodline, only one known user is left in the world. Ice Release allows you to freeze water in the air and from nearby water sources. This ice is resistant to heat, electricity, and just about anything. But strong enough forces and lava can melt the ice but if your ice is dense enough it can resist those to. When using large amounts of ice, it will begin to snow so bundle up!**

Naruto smiled, but backed out of buying the bloodline, he wanted to see what the **Steel Release** did, because he was going for a defensive release to make up for the fact that the bloodline that he had chosen a year ago was rather offensive and although it could be used for defensive purposes, he wanted something to cover the fact that his bloodline had a few weaknesses.

 **Steel Release**

 **A very rare and almost extinct bloodline, this allows for the user to create metal weapons from their body and turn your body to steel making you nearly indestructible. But this conducts heat and electricity very well so be careful.**

Naruto frowned, the nearly indestructible part sounded cool but he wanted something that would resist electricity to cover his weaknesses. So forsaking the **Steel Release** Naruto went with the **Ice Release.**

 **Congratulations! You have received the achievement of 'Owner of Dual Bloodlines'. You gained 1000 Exp. You now have 1100/1500 Exp.**

Naruto smiled, that was cool getting a new bloodline and almost leveling up as well. Getting up Naruto walked out the door and down the side of the building with relative ease. He would need to practice with the wall walking but he could do it again. And before he went out to test his water walking, Naruto was going to head into his first dungeon. He was confident that now at level ten, he could possibly beat **Dungeon #1,** which had been taunting him with the **Average Enemy Level 3-6** for a while now, he wanted to be adequately leveled and prepared before he walked into a dungeon.

Kakashi had taught him that information was key and fighting somebody without information was akin to suicide. But Naruto had the information that enemies while more numerous than just one, they would be several levels below Naruto. So Naruto headed out, dashing across the roof tops his stamina barely going down at all. Kakashi had called him a stamina freak on more than one occasion and even compared him to his 'eternal rival' who had stamina in the gallon's full.

Naruto simply laughed at that, the man in the spandex had scary amounts of stamina.

It took five minutes to get from the apartment to the training area where the dungeon was located. Taking a look to make sure that everything was A-Okay, Naruto took one step into the entrance of the dungeon and immediately a message popped up.

 **Would you like to enter Dungeon #1**

 **Average Enemy level 3-6**

Naruto could say with a smile, "Yes." he'd been pumped to enter a dungeon since he'd gotten to level 9 but decided that it was better to wait until he was level 10.

 **Welcome to Dungeon #1**

 **Spider's Lair**

Spiders, just wonderful he loved spiders. That was sarcastic if anybody couldn't tell. Now he wasn't going to girl out on himself, but spiders were in the same boat as ghost, creepy and you need to stay away from them.

Naruto took one step into the dungeon and then whispered at a barely hearable level even for himself.

"Crystal Release: Crystalline Claws." Immediately crystal began forming from the shoulders all the way down his arms. When it reached his elbows it started expanding and growing off his arm until it reached his hand and created a claw that had four separate claws, one thumb and four different fingers. The claws themselves were almost four times as large as his regular hand. The crystal also began climbing from his hips down towards his legs before his feet were covered in a crystal claw as well. But the claws on his feet elevated him some, and there were three claws pointing forward and one pointing backwards.

This was the technique that worked well with his **Feral fighting** because he had claws that made the skill all the more effective. He took off into the dungeon at a light walking pace, making sure to keep a sharp sense all around himself so he wouldn't get caught unaware by spiders who could easily come from above or behind him.

Luckily, the spiders decided to come at him from the front.

 **Spider Worker Level 3**

 **Health 100**

Okay that didn't look to hard, except the spider was the size of his torso. Granted that wasn't very large but still put it into perspective it was scary as hell and Naruto if he didn't remind himself he was the one with the giant ass claws on his arms. It didn't matter than the spiders each had eight hairy legs and eight black soulless eyes. Or the fact that the fangs were three inches long and dripping with venom. No really it didn't matter all that much.

Oh who was Naruto kidding, he started sweating the moment that he saw them and counted to ten several times.

"Now now, be good little spiders and DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Naruto started screaming at the top of his lungs and lunged after the spiders who appeared to be a little startled at him screaming. Naruto curled his claws up into fists and began smashing the heads with a much force as he could.

Many spiders died and then they got the idea that they needed to run. Naruto apparently gone into a fearsome rage, started killing everything around him the spiders did not stand a chance. A few minutes later after all the spiders had evacuated the area, Naruto calmed down enough to start picking up what the spiders had dropped.

 **Spider Silk x 10**

 **Spider Legs x 5**

 **Ryu 1000**

Naruto took one look at the money and began almost drooling over it, that was more than three months worth of allowance from Kakashi. He quickly stuffed into his wallet Gama and took off after securing the other items in his inventory of course. Now with the idea that he could gain limitless money from this technique Naruto began hunting the poor spiders relentlessly, gaining more and more money off of them.

Naruto skipped quite a few chests, which were funny enough clean of the spider webs. And still in a money-hungry stupor Naruto carried on into the next dungeon floor where he quickly snapped out of trance he was in. Instead of a dense forest area, Naruto was now in a cave area all of it was covered in a light coating of spider webs. Brushing some out of his face, Naruto actually spotted a new enemy to fight.

 **Spider Warrior Level 4**

 **Health-200**

 **Poisonous**

Naruto frowned before he continued on towards the enemy, what could six inch fangs running with acidic venom to do crystal? The crystal release that covered his hands and feet were immune to just about everything except for electricity. So acid shouldn't effect it right? Then again, his torso and his head were uncovered by the crystal, so he had to watch out for both of those.

The **Spider Warrior** charged at Naruto who in return back handed the spider. Now it didn't do as much damage to completely kill it, the spider was obviously wounded from the exchange. It appeared that Naruto had over leveled his skills for the dungeon, but that didn't matter because he felt so ridiculously overpowered and was honestly drunk on the feeling. Grinning the entire time that he walked over to the **Spider Warrior** and he stomped on it while it was trying to right itself. The **Spider Warrior** shattered into multi-colored blocks of light and out of the light dropped 500 Ryu to which Naruto graciously accepted.

Hell, he now had more money that Kakashi had ever given him to spend on ramen, oh he was going to have a hay day down at Ichiraku's, this was enough to buy himself almost 5 bowls of ramen. It was sad that he could put away almost 40 at one time. But oh well, ramen was ramen and ramen was the food blessed by the gods. He was upset somebody hadn't made a book that described the story of how ramen descended from the gods, who gifted mankind with it's presence and it's taste.

Maybe he should do that one day after he became Hokage, because it was going to happen! Suddenly a screech echoed throughout the tunnels and a message popped up in front of Naruto, it's black letters on the orange background allowing him to see.

 **Oregor the King Spider has awoken!**

Naruto wanted to face palm but didn't he'd totally forgotten about the Mini-boss and it appeared that the king was up first. Walking around the corner Naruto came to a massive chamber covered in silk webs and random bones. Naruto hoped that the bones were of animals.

 **Oregor the King Spider Level 6**

 **Health- 800**

 **Venomous**

 **Giant**

Naruto shook his head, the thing in front of him was almost three times his size. Eight long legs stretched out to the sides of it, and six piercing eyes stared back at Naruto. Those things had no soul, he could swear on the holy bible of ramen it was true. God that bible of ramen sounded like a real thing now. But it was covered in sharp and spiny hair and was brown in color. Two foot long fangs stretched in front of it and it's spinneret was pointed at Naruto.

The moment Naruto stepped into the arena, the exits were sealed off, and a thick strand of web was shot out of the spinneret and attached to Naruto's left arm. Naruto was then sent flying towards Oregor at high speeds, but he managed to turn in mid air and started shooting like a bullet at the spider king. The king was more agile than what Naruto originally thought and ducked underneath Naruto who was sent rocketing past him, and into the rock wall.

 **Health-900/1000**

Damn! Naruto dislodged himself from the wall and stood on it using his chakra to stick to the wall through his chakra conductive crystal claws, try saying that five times fast because Naruto sure couldn't. Naruto jumped off of the wall and right onto the kings back who was still getting up from ducking.

 **Oregor's Health -750/800**

"Oh come on! I should have done more damage than that!" Naruto shouted before he slammed his fists into the back of the spider who quickly threw him off after that.

"Good now we're both down a hundred health." Naruto grumbled under his breath before charging the giant spider again. The giant spider lifted up one of his legs and tried to impale Naruto, who expertly dodged and grabbed the leg. Lifting the spider up Naruto threw it as far as he could, until it crashed into the far wall and fell to the ground on it's feet to Naruto's disappointment.

"Okay let's finish this." Naruto began performing the hand-signs that he found worked best for this technique.

 **Horse-Ram-Snake-Rat-Tiger-Hare-Ox-Dog-Rat-Monkey-Snake**

"Crystal Release: Shard Storm!"

A hundreds of crystal shards materialized in the air above Naruto, and all of them flew at insane speeds towards Oregor who could only get impaled by the hundreds of crystals heading his way.

 **Oregor's Health 10/800**

Naruto watched as the mini-boss dropped the ground, it's legs no longer working. Two of the six eyes had been impaled by the crystals and three of the eight legs had been completely torn off. Blue goopy blood dropped to the ground below the boss, and Naruto walked up to the spider king and did it a favor by putting it out of it's misery.

The mini boss shattered into thousands of multi-colored pixels and Naruto picked up the loot that came from Oregor.

 **You received Spider Fang x 2**

 **You received Spider Silk x 1**

 **You received Acid vial x 2**

 **You received Poison Gem (Modifier)**

 **Ryu 30000**

Naruto blinked, that was his first modifier. Opening his inventory he read the description of the **Poison Gem.**

 **Poison Gem- A dark green gem dropped by (Oregor the Spider King), when putting this modifier on armor it will provide poison resistance as well as a resistance to acids and digestive fluids, putting this gem on weapons or attack slots will give a chance to get a shot that will inflict minor nausea and poison on a target.**

 **Attack slots are slots that instead of going on weapons, go on arms, legs, and heads. The modifiers effects activated more often when fighting bare handed but will also activate on a weapon.**

Thank god for active hints, hell Naruto would never learn anything without it. But instead of equipping it to an attack slot, Naruto equipped the **Poison Gem** to his hoodie and watched as it's durability rose slightly and he gained a resistance to poisons and acids. He hoped that he never needed the digestive fluid resistance, getting eaten sounded like the worst thing to ever happen.

Standing up quietly, Naruto turned to the end of the chamber where the door to the third floor had opened up. Naruto took one step down the steep tunnel, and shivered slightly, he could hear whispers coming from this floor and somehow he didn't think that was good.

* * *

 **So how was it guys! The first dungeon and I reveal Naruto's bloodlines to be both Crystal and Ice. Personally I think that out of all the bloodlines these have the potential to be the most powerful together. Crystal I find very interesting and it is personally one of my favorite bloodlines, and ice is just cool. (Sorry for the bad pun). But I hope you enjoyed the first dungeon and stay tuned for the Fourth Chapter which will be the end of the dungeon and something extra!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, fourth chapter and already I'm getting asked for help. Bea, first off if you want to write stories you need a fanfiction account, it makes the process possible. If you get an account, then you can PM authors and I'm sure that the people who do respond will be happy to help. And to Ominous thank you for the spelling, I was really lazy with the spelling and that review really helped me out. But sadly, we got our first hater an unknown hater but don't worry I have deleted their totally un-youthful comment! If you don't get that reference, then I'm sorry but you need to watch the show again. Warning you right now, this chapter probably has so many mistakes that I missed so bare with me. That and it's late at night.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Light at the End**

Naruto was not enjoying the almost un-hearable whispers all around him, he could barely hear them and they were just creeping him out to the point that he hadn't even noticed that he'd leveled up due to winning the fight with the mini boss. His stamina was fairly high as was his chakra, using the technique and the crystal claws at the same time wasn't very difficult. Hell, he was only at 6500/7000 chakra which wasn't even a quarter of his reserves so he felt good enough to take on the boss after this floor. The entire cave walls were covered in extremely sticky spider webs and Naruto had been un-able to get it off his crystal claws. So after giving up a while ago Naruto just decided to continue on with long strands of white silk hanging from his hands.

The floor, thank the ramen gods was untouched by the silk or Naruto wouldn't have been able to move. And did it seem that the farther down that he went, the smaller the cave walls were getting. He was still walking fine, it was just that the sticky ceiling was inches above his head when on the last floor it had been a few feet above him. That unto itself was unnerving, tight spaces and venomous spiders. Naruto shivered again and reminded himself that after he got out of this that he was going to add spiders onto the 'stay the hell away from' list, right next to ghosts.

Nothing could beat ghosts on his stay the hell away from list, you couldn't punch them and they were just creepy. Hell you could kill a zombie, but ghosts you couldn't touch. But enough about that, Naruto came into a small chamber where the regular enemies of the third floor, **Funnel Webs.**

 **Funnel Web**

 **Health-300**

These spiders were much smaller than the spider king, whose gruesome death was still clear in Naruto's mind. But they had much thicker legs and were much hairier with leathery backsides. Their fangs were thicker than most of the enemies and venom didn't drip from their fangs. So the fangs were used for biting instead of poisoning.

The funnel webs looked at Naruto, six eyes on each of them just blinking and staring at Naruto. Until one of the funnel webs started shooting needle like hairs and Naruto, who quickly drew his arms up in a x-pattern to protect his chest. The hairs bounced uselessly off the diamond hard crystal. Naruto shot a look through the nearly clear pinkish crystal, the spiders were just sitting there and so Naruto advanced with his arms in front of him like a shield.

When Naruto reached the first funnel web, it jumped at Naruto who grabbed it with his claw and began smashing it into it's allies before stomping on them himself. When all of them were gone from the room, Naruto picked up the Ryo and the drops which included more silk, some leather, and a spider eye? Must have something to do with making poison. Naruto was about head out of the room when he heard a sound. Hushing up, Naruto tried to hear if the sound would comeback again, it wasn't like all the whispers on the floor. It actually sounded like, squeaking? Naruto listened intently for the next few minutes, locating the source of the sound.

After what seemed like half an hour, Naruto managed to find the sound. A small red head poked up from underneath the webbing, Naruto gently wrapped the claws around the figure that didn't seem to be very big. Pulling the figure up, it squeaked once more and then Naruto brought it out of the webs. Naruto looked around making sure that he was alone before he sat down and tried not to lean against the wall.

Setting the small animal on the ground in front of him, Naruto let the crystals on his hands fall off so he could work at the webbing surrounding the animal. Gently managing to pick the silk off of the creature, Naruto picked it up again to look at it. It was a baby fox, a little bigger than a kitten or a puppy and it had been wrapped up in webbing. Naruto felt sorry for the kit, it had been stuck down there for who knows how long with no sunlight, no food, no water, and it probably would've been eaten if Naruto hadn't come along. So flipping back his hood, Naruto placed the small fox inside his hood and made sure that it wasn't going to fall out before forming a bit of crystal around the hood, making him seem like a hunchback or something with the lump of crystal covering the hood and the fox.

Hey, he didn't want to take chances that the boss might hit him a couple times, but the fox would be safe and comfortable in there. Naruto stood up from his position sitting on the ground and continued on, but not before he was interrupted with a orange and black text box in his face.

 **Familiars- familiars are animals that can fight by your side and also level up just like you. They can be a great partner in battle and can help out in situations that don't require fighting. The (female) kit is descended from a breed of foxes known for their ability to manipulate chakra and their fighting ability in battle. Take the (female) kit to the Inuzuka's first chance that you get to make sure that she is okay.**

 **Quest alert! Take the (female) fox kit to the Inuzuka's to get a check up.**

 **Rewards-**

 **Fox Familiar**

 **500 Exp to both you and your new familiar**

Naruto sighed this was a responsibility that he didn't really need on his hands but he didn't want to just leave the small kit in the Inuzuka kennels. He'd take the kit to the Inuzuka and ask for them to give the small fox a check up in the morning. He could forsake his ramen for that, he wasn't going to be a cold hearted bastard. Naruto continued on with the floor, re-making the crystal claws to match his feet again, now that the kit was secured on his back.

The only sound for the next few minutes was the soft clicking of his claws on the stone floor, Naruto had noticed that the whispers had stopped the deeper into the third floor he'd gotten. He sighed, Naruto didn't know what was more unnerving, the whispers or the complete silence with the exception of the soft clicks of his claws on the cold stone floor. How did Naruto know it was cold? Because it obviously wasn't warm in the cave because he was shivering. And he knew that he wasn't scared enough to be shivering from fright.

Naruto also noticed that all the enemies had seemed to have vacated the third floor, he hoped that they didn't come back on the fourth floor just to screw him over. The spiders were annoying, and even though he was over leveled, they still took some time to kill. Naruto quickened his pace, he wanted to defeat the boss and get out of the dungeon, he'd been in here for who know how long.

Eventually Naruto came down a cave that got smaller as it went, and Naruto was forced to crouch and eventually crawl on his hands and knees in order to get through the cave. Good thing he wasn't claustrophobic, and the only thing he had to fear was ghosts, those accursed things that just wouldn't stay dead. But it got him thinking, if he died and became a ghost, would he be afraid of himself? He would have to see, after he became Hokage and all that jazz. Naruto dragged himself from his thoughts and noticed a light at the end of the tunnel.

Literally, he'd just been crawling in the dark and when he came to the end of the tunnel he'd noticed that he'd been in the dark all along. Well light was nice, and so Naruto grabbed a torch that was sitting in a ball of spider's web and held it in his crystal claw. Luckily, the crystal didn't transmit heat all that well so he wouldn't burn himself on the flames that slowly crept down the torch.

Naruto quickened his pace again, and then quickly stopped when he came to the opening of the cave into a giant cavern, that had a crevice running though it. Through the silence and the silent clicks of the flame popping every now and again, Naruto could hear a silent river running through the bottom of the crevice. He'd rather not fall down now, because not only would he break his bones on the crash at the bottom but he'd then have to drag his broken body out of the river and up the crevice.

Naruto looked around, his vision was increased with the torch lighting up his path but the darkness seemed to eat the light as much as it could making a sort of opaque barrier that the light could not penetrate. Naruto growled in frustration, he couldn't see the end of the cavern and so he began walking along the wall, avoiding the crevice in the middle of the cavern. This was frustrating, Naruto just wanted to fight the boss and get out of there. Naruto then spotted a dull shine near were he was, over the chasm. Naruto just couldn't get a break now could he?

Naruto sighed and then took a few steps back, before getting a running start and leaping over the chasm as far as he could. But it wasn't quite enough, and Naruto didn't quite make it, before crashing into the edge of the crevice and sliding down the smooth rock face. The torch dropped from Naruto's hand and fell all the way down the chasm before dropping into the river below. But it didn't extinguish, and instead it ignited the entire river into flames. Naruto however was stuck on the rock face, his clawed hands and feet digging into the smooth rock. Naruto looked down, it wasn't running water down there, it was running oil.

And then he noticed there was a long alcove running near the bottom of the crevice and he noticed the barrel almost leaning into the river. He could barely read it but he made out a few words. **Warning, explosive!** Naruto's eyes widened as he started up the rock face as fast as he could, using the crystal claws on his hands and feet as well as using his tree walking abilities to gain speed. Just as Naruto was about to climb over the edge, the entire chasm exploded and launched Naruto over the edge and into the wall.

He landed back onto his face, the fox on his back was squealing in terror and then calmed down as it realized that it was safe in the crystal. Naruto got up and walked into the cave leading out of the cavern. His health was regenerating from getting knocked down to half health from the explosion. He winced as some of the burns were healed but other than that Naruto pretty much returned quickly to full health. Who the hell makes a river of oil and then puts high explosives next to it!? Something was going to die today preferably a giant spider, and oh how Naruto was going to get his wish.

Naruto followed the cave, which appeared to be spiraling down into the depths of the earth, and the further down that Naruto got, the more webs seemed to cover the once clean rock face. The spiraling cave then came to a stop and leveled out, before opening up again into a bigger cavern than the last one. This one seemed to be the size of Konoha's arena. The moment Naruto stepped into the boss room, torches lit themselves around the edges and four glowing lights light up in the center and flew to the ceiling of the arena, which was almost 100 meters up.

The ceiling and walls were decorated with cocoon that Naruto could only guess contained dead bodies and animals that were victims of the spiders. Four pillars surrounded the exact center of the arena, all placed in such a way that two of them framed the path for Naruto to reach the center. The other two stood symmetrical on the other side of the small circle in the center of the arena.

Naruto looked at the black sphere floating in the center of the, when he got close enough it flew up towards the ceiling and he followed it with his eyes. The black sphere floated up to a giant black spider that he didn't notice before. The sphere floated into a socket on the spiders mid-section and it blinked? The sphere blinked a couple times before it turned white and it rolled in the socket until a red iris and black pupil were staring back at Naruto.

The giant spider itself was black in color, a shiny black as if it was covered in metallic armor. There was a large red hourglass on the backside of the spider and Naruto found himself staring at that for a moment to long before the spider somehow shrieked and jumped down from the ceiling. When it landed, it reared up on it's last four legs and showed off three foot long fangs dripping with acidic venom and then it shrieked again, shaking the entire chamber.

 **Queen of Spiders- Black Widow Level 10**

 **Health-2000**

Naruto's jaw dropped, it was his level. But the average enemy level was 3-6! Oh, **average,** being the key word and a boss wasn't average at all. So that was a good thing to know, bosses would be higher leveled that all of the enemies on the floor. Naruto jumped in and swung at the bosses legs, hoping to take out it's mobility right off the bat so he could wail on it for the rest of the fight. No such luck, Naruto only found himself about to be skewered by on the end of the widow's legs.

When Naruto jumped back the widow launched a web at the ceiling and reeled itself up, much to Naruto's disdain. Naruto growled as it sat up there, staring at him with that giant pulsating eye. The giant eye was a dead give away for the weak-spot on the boss, and so Naruto ran up to one of the pillars and began running up it. When Naruto had reached the ceiling, he began fighting the damn thing upside down. The first thing he did was get underneath it to its smooth underbelly. Naruto then launched himself off of the ceiling and into the bottom of the spider.

Both of them were launched from the ceiling towards the ground, and get the spider managed to use it's webs to grapple away from the ground at the last second. Naruto turned in mid-air and landed on his feet, his health only going down a small bit seeing as his crystals protected his fall a little bit. Naruto stared at the spider which was in between two of the pillars and began running up on of the opposite pillars, determination burning in his eyes.

As Naruto was running up the pillar, he began doing hand signs for one of his techniques and when he was adequately high enough Naruto did a flip off of the pillar and over to the spider before activating his technique. "Crystal Release: Giant Crystal Hammer!" Naruto held his fists together above his head and the size of the crystal claws grew in size until they were half the size of the widow. And Naruto smirked as he slammed the hammer into the spider's backside knocking it to the ground.

 **Health- 1500/2000**

Yeah! He just needed more attacks like that and he could end this battle really quickly. The spider watched Naruto as he landed and then coughed up globs of acid which it launched at Naruto. Naruto not wanted to end up sludge dodged the globs of acid as they melted the stone floor. Naruto had taken his eyes off the spider long enough for it to have spawned a sack of spiders, which burst open and spawn several **Baby spiders Health -100**

Okay that wasn't fun, Naruto was rushed by ten baby spiders and the queen herself. Naruto was then forced to try to kill the babies while trying not to get impaled himself by the queens longs legs. When he dodged one of the legs, he grabbed it and like the king, he chucked the queen at the wall. Stepping on the rest of the babies Naruto launched himself at the queen before tearing into her back and mainly the eye.

It was disgusting but the queens health quickly dropped to 500 and then Naruto was knocked back by a blast of strong wind. He tumbled across the room before managing to come to a stop. The widow had turned from black, to red and above her health bar were the words **Enraged,** Naruto knew that he was in serious shit. The spider queen was even faster now and used it to her advantage trying to impale Naruto with all eight legs and Naruto could do nothing but dodge. Rolling out from under her Naruto attempted to run up the pillar only for the queen to attach a line of silk to him and then pulling him back down the ground. Naruto watched as his health dropped almost 200 points.

The queen again attempted to impale him with one of her legs, and he managed to grab the offending appendage at the last second holding it a few inches from his chest, both of them struggling, Naruto to keep it away and the queen trying to sink it into his heart. With a roar of effort, Naruto forced the spider queen away and she rushed in again trying to bite him this time.

Naruto decided that this was enough and when the queen got in range he back handed the fangs away from him and the grabbed on of the legs before severing it from the main body. He the proceeded to jump above the spider who just lost a limb and shoved the end of the limb into the giant eye impaling the spider. The leg broke through the entire body and impaled the spider to the ground.

Naruto dusted himself off as he watched the spider queen explode into bright and multi-colored pixels. Naruto jumped in the air, "That's why you don't mess with the next Hokage!" Naruto walked over to the shining pile of loot and grabbed what was rightfully his.

 **100000 Ryo**

 **1 Spider's Den Key**

 **1 Black Widow Trophy**

Grabbing it all Naruto ran over to the new entrance and went through it, coming out into another brightly lit room with a golden chest in the middle. Naruto kneeled down on the floor and the inserted the key into the chest lock and watched as it popped open. What was inside was truly wonderful.

 **Rage Modifier**

 **Spider's Dagger**

 **5 x Acid Vial**

 **200000 Ryo**

 **Speed Modifier**

 **Scroll of Ninja Wire Techniques**

 **Scroll of Spider Thread Techniques**

 **5 x Steel wire spool**

 **10 x spider silk spool**

Truly wonderful, Naruto would look over all of them as he got back to the apartment, he turned to the back of the room and walked into the small alcove. He looked up only to see iron rungs leading to the top of the shaft he was looking at. The top was darkness and the soft glow of the moon, which meant that it was night time. Damn he spent a long time in the caves! Naruto began to scale the iron rungs as fast as he could in order to get to the top of the shaft.

When he was up the hole sealed up behind him, making it seem as if he appeared out of thin air. Naruto took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air of the above ground. But something was amiss, everything was quiet, no cricket or owl were making sounds tonight. And that allowed Naruto to hear distant heavy breathing heading his way. Naruto crouched down and hid next to a tree hoping that he could blend in with the scenery as somebody headed his way.

A man holding a sack, which was moving ran towards Naruto but didn't seem to noticed him. The man was wearing a Kumo forehead protector and Naruto narrowed his eyes, why was he here at Konoha? The man stopped to catch his breath and he chuckled a bit, "When I get back to Kumo, we will finally have the Byakugan like lord Fourth wanted. You little runt ya hear that? When we get back to Kumo, you get to give us an entire army of Byakugan users."

The person in the sack started trying to get out of the sack and muffle sounds of shrieks and cries were all Naruto heard. Naruto hated rapists, kidnappers, and well he didn't like a lot of different type of people, and this man fell into a lot of those categories so it was time to step in. Naruto dashed from his spot next to the tree and curled his fist up, which was still enveloped in the crystal and he threw a punch at the unsuspecting Kumo ninja.

Naruto aimed for the spot where the sun don't shine, and the Kumo nin fell over and didn't get back up again. Naruto let the crystal over his arms and legs fade, as well as the crystal hump on his back, and made sure the fox was still there before he grabbed a kunai and cut open the sack. Naruto then helped whoever it was out of the sack and cut the ropes holding them. The Hyuga the Kumo nin had kidnapped was sobbing, and it sounded like a girl. Naruto then recognized who it was by the dim light of the moon. He used that light to peel off the tape off her mouth as she sobbed.

"Hinata! Everything's alright now, it's going to be fine. The man's not going to hurt you any more, he's knocked out. I'm here Hinata so calm down." Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, and held her close. He tried to comfort the shy girl as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I-I-I was so scared-d Naruto! I thought I'd never see Konoha again!" Hinata buried her face into Naruto's shoulder.

"Shhhhh, just be quiet and calm down for now." Naruto continued to hug Hinata, patting her on the back and just in general comforting her. It was several minutes until an Anbu arrived at the scene with a lantern at his side.

The Anbu simply looked at the scene before radioing in, "Tell the Hyuga's we've got the man who kidnapped their daughter and she's alright. We are by Training Ground One. No I don't need back up, she's fine."

The Anbu approached the two children who were next to the knocked out man. The Anbu slung the Kumo nin over his shoulder, "I need you two to follow me to the Hokage tower." Naruto looked back at the Anbu and nodded before follow the Anbu who walked at a relatively slow pace for the two children. Naruto managed to coax Hinata into walking on her own, but she wouldn't leave his side and he kept one arm around her just to comfort her.

It took twenty minutes to get from the training ground to the Hokage tower, and they just went into the building. The lights were on but most of the staffing were asleep and so it was eerily quiet. The Anbu knocked on the door and there was a gruff, "Enter!" from Sarutobi. Naruto followed the Anbu into to the office and they all stood in front of the Hokage who was still wearing his pajamas.

"Anbu report!" Sarutobi wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I found the man unconscious at Training Ground One with the boy calming down the Hyuuga heiress there. I assume that the boy knocked the man out."

"Naruto please tell me what happened."

Naruto cleared his voiced and patted Hinata's back, "I was training for most of the day, and I guess I fell asleep and when I woke up a few minutes later when I was about to leave I found a man carrying Hinata here in a sack and so I hit him where the sun don't shine. Hit him hard enough to knock him out I guess." Naruto smiled and went back to keeping Hinata from crying again.

It was at that moment that Hiashi burst into the office and looked at the scene before he rushed to his daughter's side. Hinata reluctantly left Naruto's side only to be hugged by her father.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Hiashi spoke more softly than Hinata had ever hear him speak, and she quickly returned the hug. Hiashi looked over to Naruto, "I assume that you were the one to rescue my daughter."

Sarutobi smiled, "Yes Naruto here is the one who saved your daughter."

"You have my eternal thanks, I don't know what I would've done if I lost her." Hiashi then looked over to the man who was still slung over the Anbu's shoulder.

"Give the man to me, I'll kill him!" Hiashi growled before Sarutobi cut him off.

"I think that you'll find that he'll never have children again much better than killing the man. And if you did kill him then it could cause war between us and Kumo and that's the last thing that I want."

Naruto thought for a bit, "Is it true that the Yamanaka's can go through memories and actually replace memories or get rid of them?"

"Yes, where are you going with this Naruto?" Sarutobi asked his head tilting a bit.

"Well I was thinking that we could simply rewrite the Kumo nin's memories and just be done with it all. Make it so he doesn't remember anything and he just came here to do what he came to do. It'll avoid any conflict with Kumo." Naruto suggested, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll take that into consideration Naruto, can I assume that it okay with you Hiashi?"

"If it makes you feel any better, he'll never have kids again." Naruto said with a smile.

Hiashi smirked once before returning his look to the Hokage, "Yes that is fine with me, but I want double guards on everybody in the Hyuuga clan whenever anybody from Kumo shows up!" Hiashi took his daughter and they both excused themselves from the office.

Sarutobi sighed, "I can't thank you enough Naruto, you've probably saved us from what could've ended in war. Tomorrow I'll take you for all you can eat ramen at noon, Ichiraku's."

Naruto jumped in the air, thanking his grandfather figure over and over before running out the door shouting about ramen over and over again.

"I'm getting to old to be getting up and midnight." Sarutobi sighed, he really was getting to old for the job. He'd need to pick a successor soon, somebody who could actually protect the village unlike him. He could barely do anything in his old age anymore. So it was about that time then, time to retire for real.

* * *

 **Okay, not my best chapter especially towards the end there but it's late at night and I should probably be sleeping or studying instead of typing so you'll just have to deal with the awful quality of the part after the boss fight. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hopefully get some reviews. Next time on chapter five of the Naruto the Game story, what's this? It's another time-skip!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so Ominous is amazing seeing as almost always when I update, he's the first one to review. Yeah, the reason that I said that last chapter was bad was I think that the last part was a bit rushed, seeing as I wanted to get it over. Yeah, I'm not good with dialogue but apparently I can make a decent boss fight. And I might focus more on having Naruto fight bosses until the actual story starts. So last chapter Naruto was six and he completed his first dungeon. Again, a time skip, but not a year later. And most of you are probably thinking ' _Why Elemental Remix! Your writing his amazing and all but why another dungeon chapter after you did one for the last two chapters?_ The reason why is because I got positive feed back and through all the stories that I read not one has Naruto gone to Kumo, he'd gone to Suna before he got into the Academy in some stories, but never has he gone to Kumo. I want to try this out and this is an experiment to see if you all like it!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Skyline Archipelago**

Naruto was excited, although a little bummed out but he was still excited. It had been nearly 6 months since the Hyuuga kidnapping fiasco, and Sarutobi had offered to take Naruto to Kumo with him so they could discuss the treaty a bit more in depth personally. The reason that Naruto was bummed, was that Sarutobi had told Naruto that he had to dye his hair brown, he had to wear grey contacts, and he had to cover up his whisker marks. He was forced to basically abandon everything that he liked back home, all because of the lame excuse that, "Kumo knew your parents and didn't like them so I want you to change your looks just in case that anybody might remember your parents and make the connection, it's for your protection if you want to go."

So he Naruto was, wearing black shorts instead of brown and wearing a navy blue hoodie instead of his normal black and burnt orange one. Underneath he had a light blue shirt instead of a orange shirt. Naruto however was allowed to keep his sandals seeing as everybody and their grandmother wore them. So here was Naruto travelling next to Sarutobi, using his mind to use his menu. To anybody else looking, the boy was spacing out or just found something interesting to look at but to his own eyes, he was currently reviewing his own skills.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Level 15**

 **000/2000 Exp**

 **Points to spend-0**

 **'Trainee'**

 **Strength-40**

 **Agility-40**

 **Endurance-60**

 **Vitality-60**

 **Intelligence-24**

 **Chakra-7500**

 **Control-75**

Naruto was proud of his stats, they were much higher than anybody's his age and although that wasn't saying much seeing as there were more people older than him than there were his age. Although he was much better than most genin who were a few years ahead of him although he wasn't better than him by much.

 **Skills**

 **Mind of the Gamer Lv ?**

 **Gives the gamer the ability to think clearly and uninhibited in the heat of battle or any where really, this skill negates negative de-buffs such as confusion and insanity. The mind can handle more strain and process information faster than others.**

 **Eye of the Gamer Lv ?**

 **The gamer has a good eye, and with that good eye the gamer can see the name, stats, and level of any shinobi. The gamer can also spot things easier and has a perfect memory, as well as a slower sense of time than everybody else**

 **Body of the Gamer Lv ?**

 **The body of the gamer allows the gamer to continue on and start using chakra and health in the stead that they run out of stamina and use stamina and health in the turn that they lose all of their chakra. The chakra and stamina of the gamer replenish faster and one night of rest can fully heal any wounds.**

Those three abilities were the abilities than Naruto had dubbed the 'Gamer's Trio' because they all had something to do with him, the gamer and he hadn't needed to learn them, they just came naturally to him. They were all super useful and Naruto used them on a daily basis, even if sometimes he didn't realize it. But then Naruto looked at his non combat skills, while they weren't the greatest in the world Naruto had quite a few.

 **Cooking, Sealing, Drawing, Gardening, Chemistry, Sewing, Carpentry, Stealth, Pickpocketing, Survival Skills, Explosive Making,**

That was just the tip of the iceberg on what the game could do, but Naruto hadn't had the time to delve into all of that or even get the proper level to go into all that. He had found out that it was possible to get Space-Time ninjutsu, and he was excited to implement that into his already impressive arsenal. Looking over the skills that he'd picked up from the spider boss he'd killed six months back, he remembered getting pumped up for the skills that he'd read. They sounded cool and could do a lot in the heat of battle, including but not limited to holding the enemy in place, launching himself across the battlefield faster than he could jump, setting invisible traps almost instantly, and the works.

 **Wire Techniques- Razor Web Level 4**

 **Using both hands, the user whips the wires around the battlefield, latching onto everything from trees to rocks and using them to create a web of razor wire that can cut the player just as much as they enemy.**

 **Wire Techniques- Wired Launch Level 5**

 **Using one or both hands, the user latches onto something within the range of the wires and either pulls it to the user or the user towards it. Depending on the strength stat, the speed of the launch will increase or decrease.**

 **Wire Techniques- Spiders Walk Level 5**

 **Allows for the user of the technique to walk on the razor wire without getting hurt. This allows for the users to create webs of razor wire that the user can navigate in safely.**

 **Wire Techniques- Steel Whip Level 4**

 **Curl several strands of razor wire together to make a thicker and more durable strand, and although it isn't the fastest technique in the world, it does a decent amount of damage and can even cause (Cripple).**

Naruto was proud of those techniques because if he tried, he could cut a tree in half with the razor wire, and he could do it from almost 100 meters. Truly the **Wire Techniques** were deadly and versatile. And although Naruto was no where near a master at the techniques, he was good enough to use the techniques in battle without hindering himself. Naruto let his eyes wander from the skill screen long enough to look at Sarutobi who mearly smiled back. It was nice getting to spend some time with his grandfather figure, even if he really wasn't paying attention.

Turning his attention back to his screen Naruto looked again at his other skills, all of them were nice, but Naruto had kind of left them off for the last six months when he was training, preferring to train his new skills, mainly his new bloodline which was Ice Release. His Ice Release was mainly defensive, yet Naruto had thought ahead and had developed some offensive moves for the ice bloodline.

Nothing really special just some ice spikes and a trapping move. But Naruto had found that he could make special ice mirrors that he could step into and travel from mirror to mirror at a speed that was higher than what Naruto could move on foot. Although the chakra cost was a little high for Naruto's liking, and so he'd declared to himself that it wasn't battle ready unless he was truly desperate. There wasn't much change other than the fact that he'd reached level fifteen and he'd gotten an achievement for it and the best part of the achievement **{Fifteen before the Academy}** was that all of the stat points he'd been carrying on him at that point was doubled from 25 to 50 and he'd leveled out some of his skills by increasing his control to 75 where Naruto deemed it an acceptable level for the academy, and then increased his strength, agility, and finished the rest of the points off on intelligence.

So Naruto was pretty happy with his stats, and he'd found a pretty handy skill, that he found was absolutely cheep in battle.

 **Pause Feature**

 **When the gamer pauses the game, all time stops and only the gamer can move. Although the gamer cannot interact with the environment while he is paused.**

Naruto figured that by just using the pause feature he could warp around the arena and around attacks simply by thinking 'pause'. It was so cheep, and Naruto figured that he would keep that little ability secret as long as he could, which he figure would be about the time he entered the chunin exams or when he got into a life and death situation. Or just use it in dungeons seeing as he didn't care about fighting monsters fairly or with even the tiniest bit of honor.

"Naruto you've been strangely quiet, a ryo for your thoughts?" Sarutobi asked Naruto who turned his head and mentally shut down his menu.

"I'm trying to remember if I brought those extra packs of instant ramen or not. I don't remember if I brought forty or fifty." Naruto replied, shaking his head.

Sarutobi shook his head smiling, Naruto never changed. Naruto however since using that excuse had gotten off track with his thoughts. Now he really was wondering if he'd brought those extra packs of ramen! Naruto pulled out a little book with a plain brown book, this was his checklist. He had a different checklist for different scenarios. Going to Kumo, was not one of the scenarios and was a sort of spur of the moment thing. Literally the old man had come to his apartment and asked if he and Kakashi wanted to join him in the trip to Kumo.

Naruto accepted using the excuse that he'd always wanted to see different villages, although it really wasn't an excuse because it was true. Going to different villages was a good learning experience, seeing how different villages ran things and new places. Naruto was going to take every chance that he could get to learn new things.

"Naruto look ahead, tell me what do you think that is?" Sarutobi once again snapped Naruto from his wandering mind again, and Naruto looked head on the path. Around him was the typical rocky path that was the center of Lightning Country. But in front of him, Naruto could barely see the front gates to Kumo, or just Village Hidden in the Clouds. Everything was built on rocky spires, and there were bridges leading to and from different rocky spires. Many of the buildings were either build in the spires, or on top of them and the tops of the spires had been cleared out to make was for large circular fields.

When both him and Sarutobi and, and the Anbu that were their escort reached the front gates, the chunin that was on duty greeted them and let them into the city, nobody batting an eye. Naruto looked around at everything in amazement, it was all so brand new for him. Unlike Konoha where everything was build from stone or wood, most of Kumo was built from stone and **glass.** In a ninja village, things were made from glass.

That meant that the Raikage trusted his ninja not to break anything, or the punishment for breaking things was that it came out of your wallet and many of the ninja learned to use the flat training fields that sat at the top of the biggest spires as to create more room. Sarutobi looked down at Naruto and smiled before reaching down and rubbing the top of Naruto's head.

"I'm going to meet with the Raikage, so you have two choices, either stay with me and be on your best behavior when we meet with the Raikage, or you can wander Kumo as long as you have two Anbu with you at all times."

Naruto didn't give it a second thought, "I'm going to wander until you get back."

"If you get lost remember that we are staying at the hotel right next to the Raikage tower. The Raikage tower is in the middle of the village and you cannot miss it Naruto, be safe and be respectful. You might be a guest but this is not your village, so respect others." Sarutobi smiled before turning and walking toward the Hokage tower where he would be meeting with the Raikage.

Naruto however turned and began walking through the buildings and along the bridges of Kumo, enjoying the scenery of Kumo. Sure Konoha had it's massive forests that were pretty, but it got old fast and nothing was really cool after a while. But all of this was completely new and Naruto wanted to see as much of it as possible. Yes he was aware of the two Anbu who were trailing him, they were his protection. And he was aware of the Kumo Anbu who were also trailing him, they were watching him for the Raikage to make sure that he didn't cause any damage.

Naruto wandered around for a couple hours, he bought some candy from a vendor and then went on his marry way. It wasn't until now that Naruto had found himself at the edge of one of the training grounds to Kumo that he saw the message.

 **Welcome to Skyline Archipelago**

 **Average Enemy Level ?**

 **Rewards- ?**

Naruto literally stared off into space for a while, just looking at that message. He didn't know where the dungeons outside of Konoha were, so running into one here was really good right? Naruto hoped so because as soon as the Anbu weren't looking he through all caution to the wind, Naruto thought 'enter' and he disappeared from the world as if he was never there. Entering the dungeon was strange because normally everything didn't go black, and he didn't have the strangest feeling of falling when he normally entered.

Except when the light came, he found that he was falling! Clouds passed him by and Naruto found himself heading for islands, except these ones were floating in the sky. Naruto began flailing his arms and legs, as if that would slow him down, but when he was about to hit the ground Naruto slowed in mid-air and he landed on the ground just fine.

Clouds were rolling by, a soft breeze was also going by, the air was warm. Everything was just lovely, enough to make Naruto tempted to lay down in the grass and forget that he was actually in a dungeon.

 **Welcome to Stage 1- Plains**

"This place is nice... OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the giant bird in the sky that flew above him. It was a giant bird with pitch black feathers and a long curved beak. The eyes were blood red and the claws were knotted and twisted but the talons remained razor sharp. The bird opened up it's beak to reveal rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth.

 **Hell Bird Level ?**

 **Health- ?**

 **Dungeon Effect-**

 **Due to the special dungeon, you will not get an enemies heath or their level. Although due to the dungeon effect, all time stops outside of the dungeon. The pause feature and tree walking also cannot be used in this dungeon.**

Naruto stared at the birds and flicked his wrists, allowing a few lines of razor wire to come falling to the ground. Naruto kept his eyes locked onto the bird before he whipped is arm in the direction of the bird and manipulated the wires with his chakra. The razor wires quickly wrapped around the hell birds wings and then Naruto pulled. The bird went down without problems, after it's wing fell off Naruto walked over to where it shattered into pixels and picked up the loot.

 **Demonic Plumage- Material**

 **The black and evil feather that came from a defeated Hell Bird. Used in crafting and making armor, when crafted into armor, weapons, or clothes, the Demonic Plumage adds 1% life steal for every Demonic Plumage added. Demonic Plumage are a special item and can only be farmed in Skyline Archipelago in the Kumo training grounds. So farm up while you can!**

Naruto smiled, life steal sounded like it was really good and after reading the description he could only want to start farming the damned birds from hell even more.

 **Life Steal- Effects**

 **When life steal is applied to armor or weapons, every hit onto an enemy will sap a percentage of health from the enemy. The higher the percentage the more health drained from an opponent, the amount actually taken is the percentage of the amount of damage that you do. Striking an opponent after your health is full will give you over-heal which will add onto your health up to ten times as much as the normal health. This over-heal does not go away until you are struck by an opponent or do something stupid to lose health.**

Life steal sounded so useful! Naruto couldn't help but want it. It was like sending a fat kid into the candy store telling him he had unlimited funds and the shop just got a fresh shipment of new candy in. Except Naruto wasn't fat and it was the game telling him that these plumages could make it so that unless somebody one-shot him, or they were fast enough that he couldn't get a hit off, then he was going to be basically immortal.

Naruto eagerly looked around for more birds, but was disappointed when he could find any of them so Naruto waded through the long grass of the island that he was on. The dungeon effect although slightly annoying was nothing that Naruto could not handle, he could simply climb with the wires and his crystal claws, and he was a bit disappointed when he saw that he wasn't allowed to use the pause feature.

Naruto quickly reached the edge of the island, only to see that there were several more islands near by that were almost in jumping distance. So Naruto used his wires and launched himself over to the other island. This was much like the last island, with the tall grass, but it was a bit more hilly and had a few trees on it. Naruto took a few steps into the island and immediately was attacked by the birds of hell. Naruto decided that since he was getting swarmed by the birds, he activated one of his best defenses. "Ice Release: Dense Ice Armor!" Naruto was then enveloped by a thin layer of ice, which was causing a slow fog to roll off of him.

Although the ice surrounding him was thin, it was incredibly dense enough to match steel in strength. But it left the joints untouched so as to leave Naruto with enough mobility to actually move around. And that was were Naruto's crystal defense came in, although not as defensive as the ice, the crystal allowed Naruto to move his joints in and he used dense crystal to protect his joints and leave him with a mask of clear crystal that he could breath out of but would protect his face.

Naruto released his razor wires, which were sent straight at the birds who somehow dodged them but the wires gave chase to the birds and eventually all of the birds were defeated. Naruto picked up several more of the **Demonic Plumages** and he went his merry way happy to have gained almost 7 of them. He was going to get home after the trip, which would last about three days in Kumo and a week of travel back to Konoha, and after he got back he was going to make himself some fancy armor that had a ton of life steal.

But Naruto wasn't going to get ahead of himself just yet, he still had to defeat the enemies in the dungeon and then the Mini-boss and the Boss itself. And considering the birds, he knew it was either going to be a bigger birds or it was just going to be something that flew. Most likely something that flew seeing as Naruto couldn't help but notice that there were flying snakes coming at him.

 **Flying Snake Lv ?**

 **Health?**

Naruto sighed, why couldn't life make things easier for him? Oh well, if it did that then nothing would actually be fun for him and so Naruto again whipped the wires in the directions of the snakes, who expertly dodged them and kept coming at Naruto full speed. Naruto's wires gave chase but the snakes managed to evade his wires.

Deciding to use his head for once, Naruto figured that the wires would not work on the snakes and so when the first snake came into range his hand shot out and grabbed the head of the snake, crushing it and killing the snake. Naruto dodged the rest of the snakes that swooped down to try and bite him, before launching his wires at them. The snakes who tried to turn around in midair couldn't and were shredded by the wires.

Every second Naruto was only thanking himself for picking up the skills to use the wires, versatile and deadly a combination that Naruto loved. Naruto picked up the drop from the snakes and read the item description.

 **Celestial Snake Skin**

 **The special hide of a flying snake, this celestial skin can only be found in the Skyline Archipelago in the Kumo training grounds. Can be applied to weapons, armor, or clothes in the making process. Using one Celestial Snake Skin will give an item 1% extra speed bonus.**

Naruto smiled, but then quickly frowned this meant more farming. And then his mind wandered back to the dungeon effect. Naruto again smiled, he was ready to run himself into the ground with farming! God he was going to leave with all the ingredients that he possibly could. So Naruto, not finding anything on the island continued his search.

He liked this dungeon, the whole atmosphere was a whole lot better than the first dungeon which was just so bleak. But this one was bright and vibrant and just full of life and Naruto enjoyed it. Naruto immediately ran towards the edge of the island and jumped off the edge, before using his wires to grapple to another island. Naruto was enjoying himself, he didn't really have any responsibilities here and he could mess about, killing enemies as he pleased.

Naruto laughed a bit before he let the ice armor dissipate and he spun in place a couple times before landing on the ground and on the soft grass. He just stared at the sky for a bit, it seemed like hours but in reality it was just a few minutes. Naruto smiled before getting back up, and he sat cross-legged on the grass while trying something.

He'd seen some of the other ninja's wielding swords like katana's or ninjato's and Naruto wanted to learn how to use a sword but he couldn't find anybody who would teach him, so Naruto instead had been working on his own style. He didn't know what to call it yet but he was going to find something within his life time to call it.

Holding out his hands, Naruto focused his dual bloodlines and made dual swords. In one hand, a slightly pick slightly translucent sword, it was similar to a scimitar yet the blunt edge was completely straight and from the tip the blade came out into a sort of wave, before half way down the sword it came down and then resumed to be a wave again, but before the second 'wave' on the sword could go completely up, the blade turned at a sharp angle to meet up with the flat edge. There was no hilt or cross-guard, only a handle and the blade. ( _If you need a visual, look up a Chopper from Dark Cloud 2, kudos to you if you've played that game **)**_

In his other hand was an exact copy of his sword but it was a foggy blue and slightly translucent in color. This was his **Sword Creation** ability.

 **Sword Creation lv 4**

 **An ability to create different types of swords with an Ice or Crystal bloodline release, other bloodlines can create swords from their respective elements but cannot really create the sharp edge of a true blade. The first blade that is created when using this skill is normally the best blade to use.**

Naruto smiled, it was an amazing ability because basically if Naruto got disarmed he could just create another sword without the worry of trying to get his blade back. Getting onto his feet, Naruto spun one of his blades in his hand and continued on in the dungeon, time might not have been moving outside but it certainly was moving on the inside of the dungeon. He didn't want to be here any longer than sunset in the dungeon.

Using his wrists instead of his hands, Naruto still managed to fling himself from island to island and after about two hours he had yet to find anything that would identify itself as the second floor to the Skyline Archipelago. That was until Naruto found himself staring at a large doom in the distance, it was in an island that seemed to be near the center of the dungeon. Naruto immediately began moving towards the dome, in a timely fashion yet also collecting any ingredients from monsters that he could ending up with almost 50 feathers and 30 snake skins.

Naruto stood in front of the dome, the entrance was right there a giant glass door that curved right along with the dome itself. Naruto pushed on the door with his knuckles and was the surprised when he phased right through the glass! Naruto fell into the dome and then landed on the ground with a grunt. He picked himself and his swords up and dusted himself off before he looked around. **Welcome to Special Level 2, The Aviary.** Naruto looked around, he wondered what kind of things that he could pick up in here.

Naruto walked along the path, tall metal walls surrounded him, and it wasn't long before the stone floor turned to metal as well. He appeared to be in a maze yet Naruto didn't let that get him down, he would just stick the right and NOT FALL DOWN THAT PIT. Naruto wind-milled and fell backwards, but his swords were lost in the black pit. He sighed, it was almost 500 chakra to produce those swords. Yet it had been enough time that he was completely full on both energy and health.

Naruto looked around and didn't see anything behind him or the sides. The only way around the pit was either jumping, which wasn't going to be an option seeing as the pit followed the hallway and turned a corner. So Naruto looked up and a devious smile crossed his face, there were floating loops for him to latch onto with his wires.

Bringing out his wires, he curled them all up with his chakra into thicker strands before latching onto one of the loops with on of the two whips. He then tested to make sure that he was safe and then swung to the next loop that he then latched onto with his wires leaving him stuck between two of the loops. Naruto then flicked his wrist and the wire attached the previous loop came off and he swung to the next loop before rinsing and repeating until he was able to reach solid ground around the corner.

Naruto began mumbling under his breath about the stupid game and it's stupid traps wanting to kill him. He continued on and stopped quite a ways away from the next trap which happened to have colored tiles. Red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and purple tiles were on the floor. Naruto stepped up to the tiles and then his foot sunk a little bit, causing Naruto to jump back.

Yet instead of the floor falling underneath him, some of the tiles just lit up. Naruto reluctantly stepped back onto the switch and then the tiles lit up in a certain order making short little tunes with it. Naruto only guessed that he had to follow the pattern or else something that he wouldn't enjoy was going to happen.

So building chakra into his legs, Naruto jumped from tile to tile each one lighting up as he landed on it. Naruto managed to make it all the way across in good time and continued on down the path of hell as he now dubbed it seeing as there were traps. About ten traps later and Naruto was getting a bit pissed he just wanted to go back to the islands and farm monsters instead of almost dying like this.

Luckily, the path of hell ended shortly and Naruto was able to enter a large circular room with large walls. Like the path of hell the walls and floor were made from metal and in the wall there were four holes in the wall that something of decent size would be able to get through. Naruto walked towards the center of the room and waited for the mini-boss to show up.

He heard the flapping of wings and looked around the room, and then at the holes trying to find which hole the mini-boss was going to be come flying through. Then Naruto looked up and a large figure crashed through the roof, and Naruto shouted, "Ice Release: Frosted Dome!" Naruto hid underneath a dome of ice as a shower of metal and glass came crashing down on top of him, as well as a lizard.

The lizard had wings, the lizard-man had wings! And a shield and a sword but it still had wings! Damn Naruto wanted wings, he would have to see if he could find a way to make wings that would allow him to fly with his dual bloodlines. Naruto formed his swords and the let the barrier dissipate before he looked at the flying lizard man. Both of them brandished their swords and then the dashed towards each other intent on ending the other.

 **Braz Level ?**

 **Health- ?**

Naruto didn't know how strong this mini-boss was so he wasn't going to be taking chances with it. He struck as fast and as hard as he could with his unorthodox fighting style, trying to catch Braz off guard. But the lizard man wasn't having any of it, and countered or parried with his sword while also blocking with his shield. Naruto could tell that Braz didn't have any particular fighting style and instead chose to hit as fast as he could in a random pattern on that Naruto couldn't figure out and he was quickly forced onto the defensive as the lizard man's strikes got stronger and quicker than his.

But Naruto had advantages that he wasn't going to just forget, and so he jumped back and brought his wires to the party forcing Braz to take a few hits from wires that he didn't immediately detect. Naruto didn't let up though, he quickly tossed his swords in the air, sending them spinning a few feet above his head while he preformed a few hand-signs.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Storm!" Naruto shouted before hundreds of crystal shards appeared behind him ready to skewer the boss in an instant. The crystal flew and the so did the mini boss. Naruto was busy aiming his crystals as Braz was busying dodging all of his crystals. But then Braz disappeared into one of the holes and Naruto let the crystals fall to the ground, no use keeping them up and wasting chakra. The flapping of Braz's wings and the howling wind outside filled Naruto's ears. Then Braz came swooping in from behind and Naruto fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Oh noes! What happened to Naruto? You'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter. Sorry about this chapter coming so late than the others did, I just lost a bit of motivation with school and everything and I wanted to do one more dungeon before the next major time skip and I hope that you like this one, I drew a bit of inspiration from Antiquity from Chrono Trigger and the sky palace in Twilight Princess!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off I would like to apologize about not updating, the septic flooded a bit of the downstairs and I was busy cleaning that up for the past few days. You should also guess where my room is, if you guessed downstairs and right next to the room with the drain that constantly floods when it rains a lot, then you my friend are correct. But enough about my crappy problems I want to get on with this new chapter and I hope you all like it because it's going to involve two of my favorite things, ? and ?. What? You thought I was going to give you spoilers? When hell freezes over, but then I guess that won't be long seeing as Naruto now has ice powers. I would also like to point out the differences between Crystal Storm, and Shard Storm. Shard Storm, the crystals are a lot smaller and can only be aimed in one direction, Crystal Storm however uses more chakra, can be aimed, and take the form of spears instead of shards. Crystal Storm, in Pokémon terms, is the evolution of Shard Storm. Also expect for Naruto to use the move a lot because it's going to probably be his main attack. Also I got a comment that Naruto should've pick magnet release or something like dust release. First things first, Naruto is about six and half at this point and his main weakness is, well lightning seeing as his main form of attack is his crystal release. Crystal release being part earth, as theorized in the manga, is naturally weak to lightning release. Magnetic release is weak to lightning release for the sole reason that well, it's % &*% metal! **

**I see all of you Gaara fanboys (or fangirls) coming to his rescue seeing as he uses sand as apart of his 'magnet release', he gets his sand manipulation from Shukaku, the one tail sealed inside of him. And as for dust release, Naruto wants to defeat enemies! Not vaporize them. How is he going to spar with anybody or practice with the dust release without vaporizing the landscape. Also the dust release takes time to charge up, and when your in a dungeon alone with monsters on your ass, the build up to dust release is going to get quickly stopped. It's not logical. Ice release is the perfect cover for crystal seeing as ice release is combined with water and wind. Wind release! If I did my research correctly and all you really need to do is type in something like "Naruto Elements Wheel" into google or firefox or internet explorer and click images! Wind release beats lightning release and so my theory is that a bloodline with wind release in it is naturally stronger than a bloodline with lightning release or lightning release on it's own. So I want no more complaining on what I give Naruto seeing as this is my story and if you want Naruto to have freaking dust and magnet release then you type one yourselves!** **And by the way, the person who sent in this review is unknown just like all the other haters. I mean come on, if you want to insult me to my face in the reviews the least you could do is make it so I can track you down, and give bad reviews on your own stories. And if you don't have stories then I'll make fun you for that, lazy asses.**

 **Now that I'm done with my rant on how ice release is a better counter to lightning release than magnet or dust release, please enjoy the story. By the way if you want to argue about what release is the best counter to lightning go ahead. I can argue all day, and I have SOURCES I'm not afraid to use against you. Try Narutopedia if you want information on Naruto. Disclaimer- I own none of the sources I mentioned above. I also don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Fall from Heaven**

Naruto fell to the ground, and cried out in pain as the shield of his opponent hit the back of his head. God getting hit by steal shield the size of his torso going at 40 miles per hour hurt like hell, he took a look at his health, not even a quarter was gone, so he was overreacting. Naruto rolled out of the way of the sword coming down on where his neck just was, and then pulled out his wires, manipulating the them with chakra. Braz avoided the wires that headed in his direction and Naruto used the wires that were wrapped around his ankles to retrieve a piece of crystal that was in the shape of a spear, it wasn't his sword which was scattered somewhere in the mess of crystals.

Naruto threw the spear at Braz and then focused all his concentration into his wires, before picking all of his spears again and then throwing them in every direction so that they imbedded themselves in the walls, the floor some even in the remains of the ceiling. Braz held up his shield and blocked any of crystals that went his way, and then attempted to take off into the air, but a sharp pain ran through it's shoulders.

"Wire Techniques: Razor Web!" Naruto called out, standing on one of the wires that were not wrapped around the several crystals imbedded in the walls. Naruto had just limited his adversaries mobility while not hindering his own due to his ability to traverse his own wires. Naruto began taking a complex path through the razor wires toward Braz who was struggling against the wires. Naruto formed a sword in his hand but this one was different then the rest of the, for one it was made from very dense ice. Second it was as wide as Naruto himself and almost twice as tall as he was.

When Naruto got into range, he swung the sword in a giant downward slash. Braz unable to dodge due to the wire, brought up his shield. Sword met shield and Naruto's sword due to it's seer weight and size tore the shield from Braz and then proceeded to turn it into scrap metal. Braz now up in Naruto's face let out a screech, and Naruto didn't flinch but instead brought the sword in another devastating swing.

Braz dropped and managed to dodge the strike before bringing his sword up to skewer Naruto, who dragged his ridiculous sword up to block. Both blades clashed, ice against steel and although there was no screeching sound, both of the swords vibrated in both of the combatants hands. Naruto roared in effort and took his large blade and shook off Braz and then ran across the wires away from Braz, ditching his sword along the way.

Naruto stared at Braz across the room, the lizard man was currently trying to get out of the wires and to Naruto it looked funny as hell. Seriously it looked like he was doing some sort of chicken dance trying to cut the near invisible wires. Naruto chuckled at the scene in front of him, and grabbed a handful of wires, using a bit of chakra to keep them from cutting him, and he pulled as hard as he could.

His chakra travelled down the wires that were around Braz, and they constricted around his form until he just up and disappeared from sight. Naruto looked around and saw Braz on the opposite side of the room glowing in a purple haze of energy. Naruto could tell the energy was dark even from his position on the opposite side of the room. Braz then started flying at supersonic speeds towards Naruto, all the wires snapping along the way. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before Braz's fist made contact with his face.

Naruto was sent flying across the metal floor, before he ran into one of his larger crystal spikes which stopped his slide. **Health 600/1200.**

 **Your skill 'Physical Endurance' has increased by one level.**

 **Physical Endurance Lv. 7**

 **Resist physical attacks.**

 **30% of physical damage blocked or nullified.**

Naruto gritted his teeth, he didn't have time for that crap and while it was welcome Naruto flicked the screen out of the way so he could focus. Naruto looked at Braz who was just floating there for the moment, wrapped in that malevolent violet-black energy.

 **Dark Braz Lv. ?**

 **Health-?**

Seriously? Great now Braz was evolving, what was next? Oni Braz, Magma Braz? Great Devil Braz? Naruto did not want enough so called evolution, so he start performing hand-signs and then slammed his hands down on the floor. "Crystal Release: Pentagonal Prison!" Crystal immediately began crystalizing the remaining wires and the floor, making it's way over to Dark Braz before the crystals reached up off the floor and formed a pentagon shaped cage around Dark Braz. Dark Braz immediately tried beating his way out of the prison and cracks began forming in the prison.

Naruto began concentrating on a single bladed sword, it was his regular chopper style sword but this time, the sharp part of the blade was bright blue and the other part of the blade was a darker blue. The blade literally had a diamond edge, and it cut a deep mark in the floor when Naruto let his sword fall to his side.

 **Health-600/1200**

 **Chakra-3000/7500**

 **Stamina-2000/6000**

"Crystal Release: Diamond Avatar!" This was one of Naruto's own original moves, it was based off his crystal and ice armor but it increased his physical capabilities.

 **You are under the affects of custom skill, "Diamond Avatar" you physical stats have been increased.**

 **Damaged increased by 150%**

 **Speed increased by 100%**

 **Defense increased by 200%**

Naruto smiled, it had taken him months to get this down and he was going to build on this as a last resort skill. "Ice Release: Dense Ice Armor!"

Naruto finished the avatar and it was impressive, Naruto was standing inside was looked to be a giant crystal version of himself and he was in the middle. Naruto took a step forward and his avatar did the exact same thing. He let all his wires sag, chakra was no longer going through them. Naruto then took off in a dead sprint to Dark Braz who was now free and flying towards him at a fast speed. Naruto held his hand to his side and the avatar copied him, a large sword that was a copy of the one that he held in his hand appeared.

Naruto took a swing at Dark Braz, who barely managed to dodge then rammed into the chest of the avatar and both came into a pushing contest until Dark Braz managed to push Naruto over and then flew to the ceiling and then flew back down into Naruto's chest. The avatar held, but Naruto was sweating with the effort of keeping it together, the avatar used a lot of chakra, and on second though using was probably not a good idea but it was to late for backing out now. Naruto grabbed Braz off his chest who was currently punching it with his two fists, the sword and shield abandoned. Naruto threw Braz off of him and then got up, before racing over to the lizard man who was currently recovering from slamming into the wall.

Naruto grabbed Brax again and began slamming him into the wall over and over again. Braz struggled but with his wings and arms bound he was almost powerless and by the time Naruto stopped pummeling him, the mini-boss could barely move. Leaving Naruto to toss him up in the air, and completely separate his right and left halves with his giant sword.

 **Achievement Get {Destroyer of Dark}**

 **Defeat a boss enemy who was under the influence of 'Dark Chakra'.**

 **Reward-5000 Exp**

 **+10% Damage to enemies under the influence of 'Dark Chakra'.**

 **Achievement Get {For the Underdog}**

 **Defeat an enemy 10 levels or more higher than you.**

 **Reward-2000 Exp**

 **5 stat points**

 **Dark Chakra**

 **Dark Chakra is a feature only available in special dungeons and usually only enemies level 25 or higher can use it. When enemies use this ability, they gain a temporary boost in all fields and their energy is restored but their health slowly deteriorates when using 'Dark Chakra'.**

Oh god they gave the enemies more abilities to play with! No fair, Naruto was the gamer so he was the only one who should awesome abilities. Naruto walked out of his avatar and all the crystals on the battlefield exploded into pixels, and the room cleaned itself. Naruto walked over to where the mini-boss had died and picked up his drops.

 **Ryo-100000**

 **Exp-5000**

 **Precursor Metal Ore- Extremely rare ore, mined by the ancient people of the Sage of Six Path's time this Precursor ore is part of the three metal ores that can be forged into light weight armor that is unbreakable or a weapon that is extremely powerful. The other ores are Luminite and Chronoton.**

Naruto picked up the large crystal, it was the size of his torso and tan in color. Naruto put it into his inventory and then took a look at the rest of the items that he got. But nothing was really as special as the ore he got. So Naruto sat down against one of the walls, he used "Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall" to prevent any enemies from attacking him while he rested, hoping that he could restore his health and chakra.

And with that, Naruto closed his eyes and let the exhaustion from the battle come. He would need to be at top health seeing as he still had floor three and floor four to get through before he could fight the boss which was going to be above level 25 which apparently Braz was at. He'd leveled up quite a bit, four times to be exact and he would think on how to spend those points properly in order to get the best chance to beat the boss.

He'd finally tackled a dungeon that was out of his league due to the fact that the boss would most likely wipe the floor with his rear end.

 **Health-100/1200**

 **Chakra-100/7500**

 **Stamina-000/6000**

 _Dreamscape_

 _Naruto found himself in a pitch black area, and he looked around not seeing anything. Never before had he seen anything like this before. Could it be because of the fact that he'd never fallen asleep in a dungeon before? Or was it something else. Naruto shook his head and took a step forward, and when he did all of the lights turned on all at once._

 _He found himself looking down a hallway with pristine marble floors and large arches that towered above him. He looked around and in between the arches on the walls were clear windows showing, plaques? There were plaques, trophies, and even clones of himself seemingly frozen in time. Naruto took a look at some of the replicas._

 _He looked at a proud replica of himself, with bright blue eyes and sun blonde hair. Reading the plaque next to the clone Naruto was surprised to find what it read._

 ** _Naruto Namikaze, proud son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki._**

 _Naruto scratched his head, he had no idea who that clone was but this seemed like an alternate version of himself. Naruto continued down the line and looked at some of the replicas of himself. All of them had something similar in the fact that they shared his name, but they were different in several ways, some practiced ninjutsu, some genjutsu, some were students of Sarutobi, some were Sannin._

 ** _Naruto Rose, proud son of Summer Rose and happy sibling of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long_**

 _That one didn't have a kunai on him or anything, instead he held a sword and shield combo that appeared to be made from solid light. There was another one that Naruto didn't have the parents of **Minato Namikaze** and **Kushina Uzumaki.**_

 ** _Naruto Phenex, proud heir to the Phenex family._**

 _Reaching the end of the hallway, Naruto came to a large room which like the rest of this place was completely covered in pristine marble. But at the end of the great room, Naruto found himself looking at a cage and off to his left there was a large terminal. Naruto made his way to the terminal and sat at the seat that was right in front of it. He looked at the screen and wondered why it was blank. That was before it suddenly turned on startling Naruto. Looking at the screen, Naruto read over the seemingly random code that was running down the screen before it turned white and black words loaded onto the screen._

 ** _Load_**

 ** _Save_**

 _Naruto thought 'Load' and the words faded from the screen and instead the words 'Game still ongoing, save progress and exit to load a new save'. Naruto wondered if he actually had different data or different saves. When the two words loaded again, Naruto thought save and everything went white for a moment. Then the dream ended and Naruto awoke._

Dungeon Scape

Naruto woke up and shook his head, what a weird dream that was but somehow it didn't feel like a dream. Naruto got up and took a look at everything, he was good to go and then he began to think about what he wanted to put his stat points into. Control seemed like a good idea, but Naruto decided that having a bit of speed to help him dodge attack would work well with his heavy defense. He would have to work on his offensive a little more, he had the battle survivability for sure, but he was lacking on attack power in his opinion. Naruto let down his crystal barrier and walked out of the mini-boss room and into floor three. Naruto had split up the points between strength and agility bringing them both to 50.

 **Welcome to Special Floor Three, Ancient Gardens.**

Naruto took a look at what he was dealing with, and it really wasn't much. Seriously, the two dungeons he entered had seriously dropped in quality when he beat the mini-boss. He found himself looking at ancient crumbling walls, scraps of metal fallen where there most likely beautiful flora used to grow. The area that he'd stepped out into was a circular area that seemed to spiral up and around the mini-boss room. So Naruto made his way up the spiral, and he ran into flora alright, just not the kind that he was expecting.

A giant pod rose from the ground on a single thick vine. Then the pod split in half revealing several rows of razor sharp teeth. Naruto sighed before he summoned his chopper in his hand and charged the giant plant.

 **Ravenous Flora Lv. ?**

 **Health- ?**

Naruto slid underneath the first bite and headed straight for the stem, before severing it in one clean strike. The plant was severed from it's stem but it didn't die, and instead started bounding towards Naruto from behind, trying to bite him. Naruto turned around and formed a spear of ice in his hand before shoving it through the head of the offending flora.

It stopped moving before shattering into several pixels of light and Naruto grabbed the loot off of it.

 **Ravenous Vine**

 **When Ravenous Vine is added to armor or clothing, the strong fibers in the vine increase the durability and defensive power of the clothing. This material cannot be added to weapons. 1% increase to both durability and defense for every material added to one article of clothing or armor.**

Naruto simply put it in his inventory and kept going, he was going to get excited over that because the feathers and the scales did a lot more for him than the vines did. So Naruto traveled up the spiral, fighting more of the **Demon Bird, Flying Snakes,** and **Ravenous Flora** along the way. The entirety of the third floor was nothing really special just a bunch of enemies.

But it was the fourth floor that things started to get interesting.

 **Welcome to Special Floor Four, Stormy Sky Tower.**

Naruto looked up the tower, he was supposed to climb up the vines with the wind and the now the rain battering him. "Crystal Release: Crystalline Claws!" Naruto's hands were covered in the crystal and soon he was digging into the metal of the tower the vines supporting the claws on his feet. Naruto had wrapped the wires around his waist and was using his chakra to manipulate them to act as a sort of net to press him up against the wall when the wind started blowing.

Naruto grit his teeth, and continued upward, his clothes completely soaked by the rain and his teeth were chattering from the howling wind. Lightning whipped across the sky, lighting it up for the briefest of seconds before everything turned to grey again. Naruto slammed his claw into the metal of the tower and continued his climb up the tower. Something roared up above and Naruto activated the net as he read the messages that popped up.

 **Shax has awoken! From this point on time outside of the dungeon will continue on like normal. The spectators for this battle will include Kumo. You will regain the rest of your abilities at the top of the tower with the exception of the 'pause' feature.**

Wait?! Kumo was going to spectate his battle? Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as a dragon flew past him, breathing fire and everything.

"It had to be a %$# *& dragon!" Naruto cursed with some colorful language, "Sorry to any kiddies watching, don't repeat that in front of your parents." Naruto then redoubled his efforts to get to the top of the tower. Grunting with effort, Naruto heaved himself over the edge and watched at the dragon landed on the middle of the battlefield.

The top of the tower wasn't very big, so it was obvious that this battle was going to take place mainly in the air. Naruto looked at the four pillars that stood in the different cardinal directions.

 **Shax, the Demonic Dragon Lv. 45**

 **Health-20000**

Naruto's hopes fell when he saw the stats on the dragon. This was either going to be a really long fight or this was going to be the death of him. The dragon, had two extremely large bat like wings on it's back and it's entire body was covered in armor like black scales. Two large horns twisted back from above it's piercing green eyes. The dragon roared and revealed again, more razor sharp teeth. The dragon then proceeded to take off, it's wings causing powerful gusts of wind every time they flapped.

 **Battle Start!**

Naruto took off toward one of the pillars, as the dragon settled toward the middle of the arena just simply hovering there. Naruto used his tree climbing ability to run up one of the pillars at top speed, fireballs trailing behind him. The fireballs exploded behind him, making his ears ring and the water around them evaporate due to the heat. Naruto ignored the ringing in his ears, his life was on the line in this battle and he wasn't risking anything. Naruto took a giant leap off of the pillar towards the dragon and barely managed to grab the end of the tail. His claws managed to find a spot near one of the scales where he could get leverage and he crawled up the dragon, his chakra helping him stay on especially when the dragon took off away from the tower and started doing areal maneuvers.

* * *

 **At the Raikage Tower**

"And I think that compromise is suitable for both our villages don't you think Raikage?" Sarutobi smiled as he faced the Raikage of Kumogakure, A.

"Yes I do think that suits both of us very well. Thank you for your time Hokage."

Sarutobi got up and was about to leave before a ninja burst into the office.

"Raikage! Somebody's fighting a dragon on top of the rear tower!" the ninja near yelled.

"What?! A dragon!" A shouted before turning towards Sarutobi, "I apologize Hokage, there is a matter that I must attend to."

A rushed out of the office, and Sarutobi didn't say a word but was quick to follow. Racing across the streets, both men were quickly drenched by the rain as they headed towards the rear most tower, the one that overlooked the last mountain at the back of Kumogakure. When the men came up to the rear most tower, the could see the dragon flying around like mad, as if it was trying to shake somebody off it's back.

Sarutobi and A could both barely see the small figure running up the back of the dragon. Both men could barely make out the large slightly pink claws on the figure and they watched at the small figure grabbed the backwards horns of the dragon and began steering it? The figure was forcing the dragon back toward the top of the rear tower and the dragon roared as both of them plowed into the top of the tower yet somehow it didn't crumble. The tower held strong.

Who the hell was fighting a dragon with claws like that?

* * *

Naruto managed to steer the dragon back into the ground knocking out a portion of it's health along with a small portion of his.

 **Shax Health-19500/20000**

 **Naruto Health-1100/1200**

Naruto gritted his teeth and formed a sword out of ice, all the extra water in the air made it easier to form than dragging water out of the air to use it. When he formed his sword, he swung in down at one of the horns on the dragon. As expected the horn didn't completely sever and instead the blade of ice sunk half way into the horn and then the dragon shook Naruto off causing him to roll across the battlefield until he got up and looked the dragon in the eye.

Both of them held murderous looks, both of them were ready to kill the other one. Naruto began forming the two hand seals that he needed for the move. "Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" Naruto began crystalizing the water around him and forming it into a large eastern style dragon. The western style dragon that Naruto was fighting roared and took off again, before Naruto hopped on his own dragon and flew after Shax.

"Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!" Naruto formed the hand seals to perform the technique.

 **Bird-Snake-Monkey-Horse-Dog**

Water began congregating in the area above Naruto before it froze and formed a large black dragon that appeared to be made of snow. Naruto braced himself when he gave the mental order for both dragons to attack the one that he was fighting and the chaos ensued. Both of his dragons aimed for the neck of Shax and only the crystal dragon could actually get it's fangs through the scales, dropping the dragon's health by a size able amount.

Naruto jumped off his dragon again and landed on Shax before rushing up to the head and grabbing his sword which was still imbedded in the horn of Shax. Naruto grabbed the handle pulled the sword out and swung again, this time cleaving the horn completely off. Naruto mentally cheered but he knew that the boss still had over three quarters of it's health and the battle would continue on for a long time.

Naruto jumped away from the dragon and then landed on one of the pillars. "Crystal Release: Crystal Storm!" Naruto began launching as many crystals as he dared at the dragon aiming for the cracks in the scales. His crystal dragon and Shax were going to town on eachother, biting each other's necks and being as viscous as possible. The snow dragon was making life difficult for Shax, seeing as it's fangs couldn't pierce the thick scales of Shax, it had just taken to ramming into Shax over and over again, reforming using both Naruto's chakra and the surrounding water to keep itself in tip top shape.

Naruto had managed to get the wings with his last attack and all of the dragons were heading towards the bottom of the arena, leaving Naruto on top of the pillar. "Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" Naruto formed another crystal dragon and sent it after Shax as well who was having a wrestling match with his other crystal dragon while the snow dragon provided support.

Naruto plopped his but down on the pillar, he was utterly exhausted, sure he had some chakra pills but he only wanted to take those if everything was absolutely dire.

 **Shax Health- 14000/20000**

 **Naruto Heath-800/1200**

If his dragons could take out Shax then he would be a okay. But for now Naruto was just going to rest for a bit and see if he could regain some lost health and chakra before finishing the fight.

* * *

Sarutobi watched as not one, not two, but three dragons fought against the larger black scaled dragon. The small eastern style dragon that was made out of snow was not doing much any more and so it flew up and did a kamikaze right into the belly of the dragon. The second crystal dragon fought in its stead, ripping off scales and even damaging the tail and a wing of the dragon.

The creator of both dragons was simply sitting on top of one of the pillars, as if they were resting. Sarutobi figured that they were resting or waiting for their dragons to finish off the other one. But suddenly the large dragon managed to get away from the two crystal dragons and flew towards the figure, before firing off several fireballs in their direction. The figure was blown back and the claws around them evaporated before it seemed to reach into their pocket and pull out something small before popping in into their mouth.

A military rations pill? Sarutobi could tell that the figure was young and so firing off several high ranks attacks would be exhausting. The figure got up and began performing even more jutsu, firing crystal lances at the dragon and even making a large hammer smashing the dragon back into the tower, where the two crystal dragons seemed to eagerly tear into the large dragon again.

This fight was interesting, no where near on the scale of a kage level battle but more like jonin level.

* * *

Naruto wheezed with effort and got back onto his feet, this fight was just as long as he expected and even harder. He'd taken the military rations pill and slammed the dragon back towards his other dragons who tore into Shax again.

 **Shax Health-10000/20000**

 **Naruto Health-500/1200**

The battle was not turning in Naruto's favor and he needed to kill that dragon sooner rather than later. Making use of the military rations pill, Naruto formed even more hand seals and formed another large blade made of ice, this one looked more like it was for clubbing people rather than cutting but Naruto did care, his dragons were near the stomach or anything so Naruto jumped from the top of the pillar and took a large swing and Shax's stomach.

Direct hit, and Naruto saw that he'd done over 2000 damage with that one attack. Naruto picked up the incredibly large sword again and swung once more at Shax who was busy biting the neck of his first crystal dragon. Another direct hit! Naruto raised the sword up again only for Shax to roar in Naruto's direction and Naruto flew back, the ice blade lost. Naruto got back onto his feet and formed another ice blade, this one small and sharper before rushing up towards the dragon. This wouldn't end with his death! He was going to get out of this and survive.

Naruto crawled up onto Shax's side and fond a spot where the dragons had pierced the scales. He lifted up his sword before stabbing directly into the wound, causing more damage when he forced the ice to expand into several different spikes. Shax roared in pain as Naruto left the sword of ice stuck in it's side and continued onto another wound, quickly filling that up with ice spikes.

With a roar of effort, Shax managed to kill both the dragons by biting ones head off and crushing the other one. Shax flipped over and trapped Naruto underneath one of it's claws. Naruto managed to form an ice dome at the last second yet it still crushed Naruto underneath it's weight. Naruto groaned in pain before he began pushing back against the claw of the dragon.

Channeling his chakra, Naruto formed a spike out of the dome and stabbed the dragons claws forcing it to lift up before Naruto rolled out from underneath it and shakily ran towards it's head before forming a large spear out of crystal and facing the dragon. The dragon roared at Naruto, and the boy managed to hold his ground for a second. Naruto then let the spear fly, before it imbedded itself in the middle of Shax's forehead and time seemed to slow down.

Naruto stared that the dragon for a second, before it let out a last roar, not one of defiance or of hate, but of defeat. It fell to the ground and Naruto watched as it's head thumped to the ground. Naruto walked up the head seeing that the dragon hadn't disappeared into pixels yet. Naruto looked into the dragon's eyes, and what he found there surprised him.

There was no hate in those eyes, but a look of acceptance.

 _"_ _So this is the look of my killer, a small human child who has barely seen more than a fraction of my years."_

Naruto jumped back in surprise before he knelt down at the dragon's side gently rubbing the head of the dying dragon.

" _I don't blame you little one, know that I don't blame you for what you did."_

And with those final words, the dragon known as Shax shattered into a mass of pixels. Naruto stared at where the large dragon used to be, the only things left were a trophy, a chest, and an egg the size of Naruto's torso. Naruto gently picked up the egg and held it in his hands like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

 **Dragon Egg**

 **One of the last dragon eggs, worth entire countries. Or you could hatch it and raise the dragon, and have a partner for life.**

 **Hatch Time- Four Years**

Naruto didn't bother with the chest and for what seemed like ages, he sat there with the dragon egg in his lap, just rocking back and forth as if trying to comfort the unborn dragon for the lost of it's parent, or adoptive parent, Naruto didn't know. But eventually Naruto gently put the egg in his inventory, and looted the chest for the scrolls, the ryo, and everything else that was in there before he stood up. On the other side of the tower were several figures and Naruto turned to face them.

"Pause"

Everything turn black and white and Naruto walked up towards the figures, seeing them to be the Raikage and the Hokage. Naruto nodded dumbly to himself, of course them and the Anbu would be here after watching him fight a dragon. Naruto instead walked past the men and headed back to the hotel room where he proceeded to get changed into dry pajamas and go to bed. It was only after he fell asleep that time resumed.

* * *

 **So what do you think about the fight with Shax? I also want to know what fight you think that I drew inspiration from. Hint it's a videogame boss fight. So please let me know what you think and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome everybody to Naruto the Game! Sorry I haven't been able to type a chapter in a while, I've been busy with family things seeing as we in 'Merica celebrate Thanksgiving. I have also been at my wits end with trying to type this chapter so this is probably the best that everybody who reads this story is going to get. Yeah but I hope that introducing one of the most popular characters is going to make up for it. Yeah I think that you all know who it is, Naruto's one and only rival, the stupidest character in the entire show (In my own opinion), Sasuke Uchiha! Yeah the author of Naruto, Kishimoto (In my own opinion) just made Sasuke as a rival for Naruto and kept giving him these random buffs in power so that he wouldn't fall behind Naruto.**

 **But instead of ranting about that, I'm going to give a special thanks to both Ominous Enigma and Sirmikeshark for being the few who have reviewed every chapter. And I'm also going to give special thanks to everybody who has reviewed, and all the followers, and everybody who has put a favorite on this story. Seeing as it's Thanksgiving here in 'Merica.**

 **Also please don't rage at me because I said that (In my own opinion) Sasuke is a absolute retard. Although if you want to go ahead, I'll laugh at you for being the fan girls that you are. Without further ado let the chapter begin, it takes place about a year after the Kumo trip, so I'll probably add something at the end of the chapter so you can see Naruto's stats.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Lil' Sasu**

Naruto jumped from tree to tree in Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. Ice wrapped around his entire body in an entire mobile suit of armor, his hand and feet were covered in the slightly pink crystal claws that he so loved. He was currently using his wires to get around the forest at incredible speeds that many would think would be impossible for a seven year old.

Naruto was currently training all of his skills, after he woke up from the exhausting dungeon run at the Kumo trip Naruto had figured out that he hit a level cap of 30 that he couldn't go over until he became an Academy student. His skills would hit a level cap of 100 and all experience he gained in the three years he had until the Academy. So with the 2 tokens that he'd managed to get from the insane level up from defeating the dragon and all of the achievements he got after waking up, Naruto purchased a technique called "Shadow Clone" and also the Sharingan.

It was just to overpowered to not have, and since he could simply wear blue contacts that he'd managed to 'acquire' Naruto could use it any time that he wanted. Currently he had all three tomoe in his Sharingan because of his year's worth of training. With the stat point that he gotten, which added up to a total of eleven, he managed to get a new skill called fuinjutsu or just sealing. And he was abusing the shadow clones to level that skill up seeing as it was so valuable. Naruto after learning the skill had quickly figured out that there were very few sealing masters in the world, and he decided that he wanted to be one of them.

It had leveled up almost 20 times in the year, but as Naruto advanced in the level he noticed that it progressed slower and slower seeing as Naruto would have to come up with more complex seals to keep it leveling up. He could make explosive seals and sealing scrolls that could hold months worth of gear but he couldn't make things such as chakra seals to seal others chakra. Gravity seals were within his limit and he'd begun to wear some on his clothes so that he wouldn't have to carry the full weight of his armor and claws when he used them.

Now Naruto was training with his clones, who had been instructed that they were allows to use fatal techniques and they were allowed to go for killing blows. Naruto needed the experience of fighting enemies on his level who were more numerous than he was. And seeing as the clones could gain his memories when ever he killed one Naruto figured this little exercise was better than just training with regular people seeing as if he attacked one of them he couldn't use fatal techniques. Nor would they be going for the killing blow either.

Naruto and all his clones knew that fighting animals in the forest along the way would only serve to make things more difficult. So here he was panting on top of a branch about 200 meters in the air. His stamina had been depleted about three minutes ago and he was running on chakra and a bit of health. He knew that he would need to take a break but his clones weren't going to give him the satisfaction of taking a break in the middle of a deadly training session so he was going to have to find a way to hide from his clones.

Speaking of which Naruto heard one of his clones approaching and he took off from his branch, using his wires to propel him around the forest.

 **Naruto**

 **Health- 1000/1640**

 **Chakra-8000/9200**

 **Stamina-0000/8200**

Naruto wasn't allowed to use any military munitions pills because this was a training exercise, so that was out of the options. Naruto quickly used the wires to propel himself towards the ground and his claws shifted into giant shovels before he began tunneling into the dirt at a rapid pace. His clone noticed this and quickly followed, using his own wires to propel himself into the hole. The clone quickly found, much to his dismay that the real Naruto had somehow dug an entire maze of underground tunnels. The clone was then blindsided by the real Naruto tunneling underneath it and it quickly popped into a puff of smoke. Naruto turned around and tunneled as far down as he dared.

He then sealed up the tunnel and leaned against the dirt wall, this was going to be his only break the clones were going to get to the tunnel if a few minutes and then they were going to copy his shovel technique and he was going to get found. Naruto sat in the darkness, the only sound was his deep breaths and his heart beating. Naruto had discovered a few months ago that it was possible to shift his crystals while they were already on him. So instead of having just claws on him, he could have shovels, spears, blades, anything that didn't have moving parts on it.

Naruto was absolutely devastated when he learned he couldn't have drills on his hands. But it was a work in progress! He was going to get those god damn drills if it cost Kakashi his entire porn stash! And why Kakashi's porn stash? Because it was the one thing that Naruto would burn without feeling guilty.

Five minutes later, and his stamina had recovered by almost 400 and was rapidly increasing but the clones were here, he could feel the vibrations of them digging. So not wasting any time Naruto blitzed up to the top of the mini-maze that he'd made. Naruto shot out of the ground, popping a few clones before he rocketed away through the trees. Clones were hot on his trail and Naruto was breathing heavy all over again. So instead of running across the tree tops Naruto let his wires do all the work, pumping more and more chakra into them seeing as it didn't take that much chakra and he was slowly escaping the clones.

Damn! He gives the go ahead to beat him up, but they didn't have to be that ruthless! Naruto just hoped that they would let up soon.

* * *

Anko Mitarashi was enjoying her stroll through the Forest of Death, it was a calming and relaxing place for her to be by herself for a while. That was until she sense somebody come at her with a Jonin pace. She didn't put up her guard and instead pulled out one more stick of dango before she was going to go buy more. That was until the person that she sense blew by her and scattered her dango all over the tree limb that she was on.

It was time for that bastard to die! Nobody messed with her dango and lived to tell the tale. She was about to take off after that bastard before a horde of them came rumbling through the tree tops. She reached out her hand and grabbed one out of the air.

"You tell the bastard up front to stop or I will find him and I will castrate him with a rusty kunai!" Anko screamed into the clones ear, before it dispelled in a puff of smoke and the rest of the clones followed suit not wanting to suffer the horrible fate that the original was most likely going to get put through.

The original stopped on a tree limb and quickly turned around to meet with the angry woman. He slowly approached the woman, making sure that his crystal and ice armor was all off before he made contact with her. Naruto cautiously approached the angry woman before she launched off of the tree limb toward Naruto before landing a solid punch to his face that caused him to be forced off of the tree limb, into a trunk, before he landed on the ground.

"God dammit she's got a mean punch." Naruto cursed before he got to meet with the woman who just socked him in the face.

"Brat do you know what the hell you just did, one of the worst crimes you can commit in Konoha! You ruined perfectly good dango!" Anko shouted at Naruto who just looked at her like she was from outer space.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked before the woman smirked, it was a smirk that told Naruto he was going to lose a lot of blood soon.

"I an the incredibly sexy and single kunoichi Anko Mitarashi!" Somehow a banner dropped in from the branches above and confetti went flying all over the place. Naruto's eyes widened a little bit, it was like his party bomb only without the bits of cake and paint.

"Okay I apologize for ruining your food but I've got to go!" Naruto turned around and was about to launch himself through the tree tops back towards Konoha. Sadly Anko didn't have those same plans and she stopped him with a single hand on his shoulder.

Some how facing down this one kunoichi was scarier and more difficult than facing down an army of his own clones.

"No, I think that you brat are going to come with me and you are going to buy me as much sake and dango as I freaking want. And if you don't, I'm going to hunt you down and I'm going to castrate you with the rusty kunai."

"Of course! Right this way!" Naruto chuckled nervously, very nervously before he took off at a solid Chunin pace, Anko following him all the way. Luckily, he had a very fat wallet for somebody of his age, he was pretty sure that he could afford all of the dango wanted to eat. Half an hour later both Naruto and Anko were sitting at a booth in the dango restaurant that Anko loved so much.

"So tell me kid, you're like five..."

"Seven."

"Doesn't matter, but what were you doing in the Forest of Death with a horde of shadow clones after your ass?" Anko said before grabbing another stick of dango.

"I was training."

"That's some pretty hard core training for a seven year old." Anko commented, before finishing off one more stick of dango.

"Like I said, that is hardcore training, for what the Academy? Seriously you could be in the Academy already if you can make shadow clones and train in the forest of death all by yourself. But that brings up the question, how do you know shadow clone?"

Naruto laughed nervously before he placed another thousand ryo on the table.

"Will this say no more questions?" Naruto asked and Anko shook her head, he sighed before he pulled out a total of five thousand ryo and slid it over to Anko, no more questions, and don't tell anybody.

"No guarantees kid!" Anko said cheerfully before Naruto pulled out another two thousand, "This says guarantee." Naruto smirked, he had thousands more ryo to play around with and if he used it all, he'd most certainly cause inflation or something like that. Naruto got up and left Anko there to play around with her new seven thousand ryo, all that money and yeah she'd shut up for a day or two.

She was going to eat so much dango that she was going to probably gain fifty pounds.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street, his wallet was seven thousand lighter but he didn't mind all that much he'd gained so much from all the dungeons that he'd beaten that he could afford to spend a lot of money making it so that Naruto could pay for the over-priced gear that most of the shops would sell him. He was a little miffed that Anko had interrupted his training session for something as pointless as dango but he wouldn't let that get him down.

He'd just go to a different training ground and train there, and with that in mind Naruto took to the roof tops and headed towards the nearest training ground. Five minutes later he walked into the clearing in training ground 7 only to find that somebody was already there. Naruto watched as the boy who was already there beat on the training post and practiced his shuriken.

Naruto walked silently up to the boy, and watched him from 5 feet away. The boy was oblivious to the world as Naruto watched him with his sharingan active through the contacts. Naruto could see all that the boy was doing wrong, his footing was a bit off and when he threw a shuriken or a kunai his hand would go a bit further than needed causing the weapons to go at odd angles sometimes when he threw them.

"You know if you put that much power into throwing your kunai they don't go straight." Naruto suddenly spoke up, causing the boy to suddenly spin around and throw a kunai at Naruto who caught it out of the air.

"That wasn't nice you know, I was just trying to help you." Naruto said before handing the kunai back.

"I don't need you're help. I can do this on my own."

"That's no good, if you don't learn to accept help from others then you won't get any better." Naruto shook his head.

"How do you know that?" the boy retorted stashing the kunai his pouch and crossing his arms.

"Because training alone can only make mistakes that you make when practicing techniques worse on the battlefield. So if you throw a kunai wrong in training then most likely you'll throw a kunai wrong in the middle of battle and get yourself killed."

"Who are you?"

"Isn't polite to give your name first?" Naruto smirked before crossing his arms.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Both boys stared at each other for what seemed like hours, Naruto smirking with Sasuke scowling. Only when somebody else entered the clearing did both boy's gaze leave eachother." Two girls had entered the clearing, both of them shared Sasuke's dark hair and black eyes. One of the girls was a little taller than Sasuke and looked like a female version of the grumpy boy. The other girl was much taller than all of them and looked like she could be Sasuke's mother. The two girls walked over to the two boys and Naruto smiled and waved.

"Hello are you here for lil' Sasu over here?" Naruto smiled at both of the girls.

"Are you a friend of Sasuke's? Sasuke I didn't know that you had a friend!" The woman said smiling at Sasuke, before she turned to Naruto, "I'm sorry, my name's Mikoto I'm Sasuke's mother. This is Sayuri his older sister."

"My name's Naruto, I was just giving lil' Sasu some tips over here on how to throw a kunai properly." Naruto just motioned towards the targets which were filled with holes from the kunai and shuriken, as well as the training post and Sasuke's red knuckles.

"Sasuke! You know what I say about training this young, you should just wait until the academy." Mikoto scolded Sasuke.

"But how else am I going to beat Itachi!?" Sasuke argued throwing his hand into the air.

Naruto frowned and kept his arms crossed, "If you want to beat this Itachi person then you better find a reason in doing it otherwise you're never going to get better than him. Gaining power for the sake of gaining power isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Then why do you train?"

"To gain respect." Naruto stated simply before he smiled again, "Now onto better topics than something this depressing." His smiled seemed infectious and the only person who didn't seem to cheer up was Sasuke, the poor downer.

"Sasuke we came here to get you for dinner, we thought about eating out tonight. But it would be rude for me not to invite your new friend." Mikoto smiled.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that nice place run by the Akimichi's, they have great food." Sayuri cheerfully chipped in, "You know the place that made those steaks and tomato's that you absolutely love."

Sasuke seemed to perk up at the word tomato and Naruto quietly filed that away for later use against him.

"So what do you say Naruto, would you like to come with us for dinner?"

"I don't think I could intrude on your family time, it would be rude of me." Naruto shook his head, they were a family and he didn't want to intrude.

"Oh it'll be fun, come on Naruto. You're Sasuke's friend and any friend of Sasuke can come with us." Mikoto smiled, and Naruto found that in the smile she seemed to say, _Sasuke needs more friends, so come along please._

Naruto sighed before he gave in, "Okay...". Mikoto smiled and Sayuri cheered, it looked like both of Mikoto's children needed more friends. They must have scared away most of the other children or something. It was most likely Sasuke's emo demeanor and Sayuri's overly cheerful demeanor.

Naruto shrugged, "Let's go.", and with that Naruto, Sasuke, Sayuri, and Mikoto all headed to dinner together.

* * *

 **And with that I introduce several characters like Mikoto, Sasuke, Sayuri. And I'm going to say that the small paragraph down below is my own personal theory.**

 **It isn't really touched upon in the show but this is what I think happened, Naruto went through 4 years of the Academy before trying the first time, then six months later he tried again, and another six months later he tried again before he got into the class that he was in during the show and then passed. So it's just a possibility that when you get through 3 years of the academy you have six months of the last year before you can take the test to pass and become a Genin. Don't quote me on that but it's just what I'm going to roll with.**

 **And yes, Lil'Sasu is going to be Sasuke's nickname, at least it will be in this story. Naruto will tease Sasuke with it for a long time. Just like he's going to call Jiraiya, pervy-sennin, Tsunade pissy-sennin, and Orochimaru is going to be pedo-sennin.**

 **Anyways, his stats.**

 **Naruto Lv 30**

 **Exp.- 000/6300**

 **Points to spend- 0**

 **Strength-80**

 **Agility-80**

 **Endurance-90**

 **Vitality-90**

 **Intelligence-50**

 **Chakra-9200**

 **Control-82**

 **Crystal Release Lv. 40**

 **Determines the damage, speed, and defense of all techniques in the category Crystal Release.**

 **Ice Release Lv. 30**

 **Determines the damage, speed, and defense of all techniques in the category Ice Release.**

 **Sharingan Lv. Max**

 **Determines what you can do with the Sharingan, in order to level up the Sharingan the events ? need to be completed.**

 **Shadow Clones Lv. 10**

 **Determines the damage, speed, durability, and chakra consumption of all shadow clones.**

 **Wire Techniques Lv. 40**

 **Determines the damage, speed, and chakra consumption of all techniques in the category Wire Techniques.**

 **Armor and Accessories**

 **Head- Empty**

 **Earrings-Empty**

 **Necklace- Magatama Bead Necklace**

 **Description- A green necklace gained from Shax, ten jade magatama adorn this necklace. This necklace has the ability to double all the effects of materials and modifiers on it.**

 **Materials- Demonic Plumage (Increases Life Steal by 400%), Celestial Snake Skin (Increases Speed by 400%),**

 **Chest- Uzumaki Style Hoodie**

 **Description- A black and burnt orange hoodie made by (Naruto Uzumaki), with a bright red Uzumaki spiral on the back of it. It was made with care and has an extended life span because of that.**

 **Materials- Dragon Scale (Increases defense by 100%) Sublime Bone Dust (Increases Regeneration by 50%)**

 **Gloves-None**

 **Pants-Black Pants**

 **Description- Standard ninja pants**

 **Feet-Sandals**

 **Description-Standard ninja sandals**

 **Modifier- Flight Modifier (Obtained in the fight with Shax, increases jump hight).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god, that's embarrassing. I accidentally replaced this chapter with the last chapter when I was making some edits to chapter seven. Ominous Enigma, I would love to give you a bit thanks because you are the worlds biggest life saver. That was really embarrassing, sorry about that and I hope that everybody enjoys chapter seven in all of it's 'glory'. But I also noticed that I put my personal theory up, the one that Naruto is two years older than everybody else in the Konoha 11 and people sunk into that like a pack of viscous wolves over the dead corpse of a deer.**

 **Damn! I should say stuff like that again if I get that many reviews over a chapter. There was like five different people like "That's not true and here's why" all over that. But again, I apologize again for the lack of chapter seven and I probably ruined the first part of chapter eight for most people. This is going in the Top 10 Most Embarrassing things to every happen to me. Right under the time when I got pants on the playground in third grade (Yes that actually happened, my friend grabbed ahold of me when I was on the monkey bars and got my pants instead). **

**Let's not forget about the time I tripped on the stairs with a slushy in my hands and this was at school. Or how about... why am I telling you all this? You know if you could just forget those last few lines that would be nice. But I'm just kidding because anything I post on Fanfiction (about my personal life) I can tell my friends. Anyways sorry about the miss-hap with the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Also I know that the Uchiha Clan's Downfall, or the Uchiha massacre happened when Sasuke was in the Academy, I don't know exactly what year but I'm going to assume that it's his first year. If anybody want's to clarify which year he was in that would be wonderful. But to answer the question some people have been having, the answer is going to be yes Naruto is going to get involved with the Uchiha massacre. But it's going to happen next chapter. Maybe the chapter after that, but it's going to happen dammit!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **And the Sands of Time Flow**

It had been almost two years since Naruto had taken lil' Sasu under his wing and the boy was improving immensely. Seriously, lil' Sasu could keep up with Naruto for and hour and thirty minutes before he couldn't go any longer. But then again Naruto was ruthless with his shadow clones. He didn't even need to use his wires, his fighting style was brutal all on it's own because Sasuke found it impossible to counter with his own Interceptor Uchiha Style. Sasuke didn't have the Sharingan (Like Naruto did) and found it rather difficult to counter Naruto's unpredictable moves.

Naruto over the last two years had not been lazy either, he'd been mainly focused on his fuinjutsu and with almost twenty shadow clones working on it around the clock, Naruto had made some pretty heavy advancements. But sadly his level had remained static, but his relationship with Mikoto and Sayuri had not. Mikoto was the mother that Naruto never had, kind but she could be strict when she needed to and Sayuri was the sister he never had the best mix of caring and fun loving.

Lil' Sasu was the grumpy younger brother that he wanted but could do without, but Naruto was sure that secretly lil' Sasu adored him. That theory had yet to be proven but Naruto was absolutely sure that it was true.

"Punch harder! Are you trying to give me a massage? Because if this is the extent of what you can do then you might as well give up!" Naruto roared at Sasuke who only tried harder and harder to beat Naruto into a pulp, all of his attempts of course were failing. Naruto grinned as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, flipped him up into the air and slammed him hard into the ground.

Naruto jumped back as Sasuke got up from the attack and again rushed at Naruto.

"Tsk tsk lil' Sasu if you expect my tactic to work on me then you've got another thing coming at you." Naruto smirked and Sasuke growled before throwing a wide right punch. Naruto returned the favor in kind with a brutal upper cut to the chin that clipped Sasuke, but it knocked him off balance. Naruto did a low spin kick and knocked Sasuke into the air before Naruto got up and caught him just before he hit the ground.

Hearing clapping behind them, both boys turned around to see Mikoto and Sayuri having a small picnic at the edge of the clearing and Naruto and Sasuke got up to go join them for lunch. Sitting down, Naruto thanked Mikoto as she passed him a pair of chopsticks and a cup of ramen that already had ramen noodles in it, half ready he just needed to wait another minute.

However Sasuke proceeded to dig into the tomatoes that he so loved, Sayuri dug into the sweets that she loved, Mikoto just sat back and watched as everybody ate. Sasuke over the years had lightened up around Naruto and things weren't as tense as they were that first night they ate dinner together. And on that night Naruto found that Sayuri would be going to the Academy with him, and they would spend the next four years in the Academy with her and whoever else was going to the Academy next year. He'd also found out that Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, and until he became Anbu he'd been the best brother that anybody could've had.

But when he got into Anbu, Sasuke's father had started looking at Sasuke and wondered why Sasuke wasn't a genius like his older brother. So trying to get his father's recognition Sasuke started training. Then Naruto came along and for two years they trained together, and Sasuke was becoming more like the bundle of joy that he used to be with Naruto slowly replacing Itachi as his older brother figure.

Naruto after his ramen finished, began digging in to it slurping down the noodles as fast as he possibly could. Sayuri and Sasuke stopped eating only to watch in horrid fascination as Naruto finished off the noodles and gave a great belch.

"Naruto one of these days you are going to choke and I'm going to laugh at you if you don't slow down when you eat. How can you know that ramen is so great when you don't even stop to taste your food?" Mikoto laughed a bit at Naruto who was suddenly left with no more lunch to eat while Sasuke and Sayuri finished their food.

"Okay Sayuri you are going to participate in a training exercise that only the most fit ninja's can take part in." Naruto's face suddenly got super serious and his tone indicated that he wasn't messing around. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and then yelled "You're it!" before running away.

It took Sasuke and Sayuri a few moments to realize what Naruto had done before they stood up and Sasuke started chasing Sayuri in an attempt to catch her and not be it. He knew that he had no chance of catching Naruto and there was little chance that he could catch Sayuri but he was willing to try. Sasuke and Sayuri both dashed towards the end of the clearing and headed into the woods in a game of tag.

While Mikoto and Naruto watched them go.

"You know that those are for Sayuri right?" Mikoto asked Naruto as he began chowing down on both hers and Sasuke's lunch. But Naruto didn't seem to care and it wasn't until after all the food was gone that he spoke up.

"Yeah it's for them, but they're not here and it would be a waste to just let food spoil out in the open like this. But anyways, would you like some help with packing all of this up?" Naruto smiled before he helped Mikoto pack up all of the dishes and the cloth before making sure she was set to head back to the small section of the village that was reserved for the Uchiha.

Naruto however stood in the middle of the training field, waiting for both Sasuke and Sayuri when they would burst into the clearing. He waited for three minutes before they dashed into the clearing, Sasuke still on Sayuri's tail. Both of the stopped and looked at Naruto before looking around for Mikoto.

"Where's mother?" Sasuke asked.

"She headed back to your home, however those sweets an tomatoes were absolutely delicious." Naruto smirked as he watched both of the Uchiha siblings rage at Naruto eating their lunch.

"That was our lunch!" Sayuri shouted at Naruto who simply shrugged before smirking, "It wasn't yours the moment you ran off in a game of tag."

Naruto was forced to dodge a hail of kunai from both Sayuri and Sasuke as they tried to get the person responsible for stealing the rest of their lunch and when they had run out of throw-able weapons, they both engaged in a round of taijutsu, two on one with Naruto kicking both of their butts. It wasn't funny how badly he was winning so Sasuke broke off of the taijutsu and jumped back to quickly collect the shuriken and kunai that littered the ground while his sister who was better at taijutsu than him tried to defend against Naruto's onslaught of attacks.

Naruto was then forced to dodge as the combination of both Sasuke and Sayuri started to make a come back. It was hard to fight a taijutsu battle at the same time that he was dodging kunai and shuriken. But Naruto remedied the problem when he caught a kunai and threw it back at Sasuke who let up the storm of flying objects for a second and gave Naruto the opportunity to put Sayuri down. then he worked Sasuke and he went down relatively fast.

"Now you see why me taking your lunch was inevitable. Bwa ha ha ha ha! You can't win I'm to powerful!" Naruto switched into his best villain voice and laughed at the two siblings who slowly got up and began laughing with Naruto before Sayuri launched a surprise punch at Naruto who easily caught the sloppy punch.

"Beware Captain Tomato and Sweets Girl, the School Yard Bully is here to liberate you of all your food!" Naruto laughed again, this time at the silly names he gave everybody on the spot before he twisted Sayuri's arm and somehow launched her into the air before catching her princess style and then letting her stand up on her feet.

Sayuri crossed her arms and gave Naruto the evilest glare that she could, Sasuke did the exact same thing and Naruto just smiled and laughed.

"I'm going to be visiting Aurora if you two want to come with me."

"Whose Aurora?" Sayuri stopped giving Naruto the evil glare and asked suddenly super curious.

"She's a fox kit that I found a few years ago and I handed to the Inuzuka's so that they could train her a bit seeing as she was a wild animal. I've been paying for her food and the few years of training that she's had so far. It's something like 1000 a week that they asked for. Come on if they're in a good mood you might get to pet some of the puppies!" Naruto shouted the words 'pet the puppies' over his shoulder as he turned and ran towards the Inuzuka estate and Sayuri despite before worn out a few moments before took off after Naruto, wanting to pet the puppies.

Poor Sasuke was left in the dust and then when he realized that he needed to catch up Sasuke took off towards his sister and his new older brother figure. When he caught up Naruto laughed, and apologized before giving the tired young boy a piggy back ride. Naruto and Sayuri took off at a light pace over the roof tops to avoid the street traffic and made their way towards the Inuzuka compound which was a fair distance from the training ground that they were using.

When they got there, Naruto put Sasuke down and knocked on the gates. They met with the guard and he was kind enough to let them into the compound and lead them to Tsume, who was the clan head.

"If it isn't my favorite brat!" Tsume greeted Naruto with a large smile, "And he brought more brats! That's a surprise."

"This is Sayuri and Sasuke. Sayuri came because I said the word puppies and lil' Sasu came because he didn't want to get left behind. Speaking of little people, how's lil'Kibi doing?"

Tsume chuckled at the name that Naruto had given Kiba, and his nickname for Akamaru was Aka'puppy, "The brat's fine, now come along Aurora's been excited for this visit for a while. Little thing's been the sweetest thing here at the compound but she's got a temper."

"How so?"

"If you piss her off, she turns into a buzz-saw of claws and teeth. Kiba and Akamaru learned that the hard way. Both of them are missing chunks of hair and they stay away from her kennel like it's the plague. Pretty funny if you ask me." Tsume laughed as she led the way to the kennels, she was the only one who had the key to Aurora's kennel.

"Oh by the way brat, payments over due brat. That's 1000 ryo due right now before I let you see the fox." Tsume smiled before turning around and sticking her hand out for the ryo that Naruto owed her. It was only a few seconds that the money was in her hand, with 500 extra.

"Sorry about that, I've been training lil' Sasu so my schedule's been pretty packed lately." Naruto smiled as Tsume turned back around and again led the way towards the kennel with Aurora in it.

When they got there, which wasn't long Tsume opened up the cage and Naruto was knocked over by the red fox that was half the size of the of Inuzuka adult dogs. Aurora had grown in the past few years that she'd been it the care of the Inuzuka and now she was long enough to lay on both of Naruto's shoulders and wrap her tail around his neck like a scarf.

"Hey Aurora, I missed you to!" Naruto lay on the ground while Aurora licked at his face. Finally getting Aurora off of him, Naruto held Aurora up before setting her down on the ground where she then proceeded to jump up onto Naruto's shoulder before licking him on the face once more.

"I'll tell you what, go take Aurora out for the day but bring her back before sunset. She needs more exercise anyways." Tsume said before turning towards Sayuri, "So you want to pet the puppies now?"

Naruto chuckled before slipping something into Sayuri's pocket and then he disappeared. Sayuri found that what Naruto had slipped into her pocket was almost 5000 ryo and a note that said, "give her the money". It was five minutes that Sayuri was then petting the puppies in the kennels.

XXX-Few hours later-XXX

Naruto was resting on top of the Hokage monument, petting Aurora's head as she slept on his lap. The breeze was soft, everything was nice. He would be getting into the Academy next year, as well as the Dragon egg that he'd gotten from his fight with Shax. That would be hatching next year and he hadn't really found anything on how to feed a dragon. He didn't know if it was going to hunt out the local population of food from around Konoha or if all the produce was going to be gone within the month. He didn't know if it ate anything at all.

Naruto looked at the sun, which was quickly hiding behind the horizon and decided that he needed to take Aurora back to the Inuzuka kennels. It had been fun rough-housing with her and then resting and relaxing on the monument but now it was time for the day of fun to end. Making a shadow clone Naruto had it gently take Aurora and then take her back to the Inuzuka's.

It was at this time that Naruto's shadow clones, the ones working one fuinjutsu dispelled and left Naruto with a slight headache and the knowledge of what they had discovered that day. It wasn't much, they'd figured out the problem he had to the largest storage seal. And with a few different symbols the clones had been able to make the largest storage seals to date.

It would be able to hold quite literally, metric tons. The best thing about the scroll was that it was the size of a regular sealing scroll, only a lot more complicated and when you looked at it, the entire thing appeared to be one giant black circle. That's how tiny his clones had gotten the seals down to, they were almost small enough that Naruto couldn't even tell there were seals there.

Naruto immediately hopped off of the monument to dash home, which was still Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi would be impressed by this, he knew that Naruto was into sealing and all that but he didn't know how advanced Naruto was in the sealing arts. He knew that Naruto could draw up basic explosive seals and basic storage seals but he didn't know that over the two years Naruto had been practicing he could make flash seals, smoke bomb seals, advanced explosive shrapnel seals and his personal favorite, paint bomb seals. He could also make basic chakra nullification seals, paralysis seals, and basic memory lapse seals.

All of which were self explanatory by the names of them and Naruto kept a few of them on hand just in those small cases that there were emergencies. He'd also remembered that he hadn't been using his menu and gamer ability for a while. He would need to get back into the swing of grinding and farming monsters when he got into the Academy seeing as the level limit would be raised from 30 to either 60 or a 100. He didn't remember but it was probably a good idea to check his Exp. pool.

The menu opened in front of Naruto and he scrolled down from the main menu to check his Exp. pool.

 **Current Exp. Pool- 50000**

Naruto did the math and compared it to the way that he noticed the amount to level up grow and found that when the level cap was raised he would grow almost 7 levels which wouldn't get him that extra token that he really wanted but it would indeed give him a lot of growth but it wouldn't get him the token that he wanted. And he couldn't seem to get any achievements that would get him an extra token either.

Closing the menu, Naruto picked up his pace a bit and quickly got back to the apartment to find Kakashi sitting on the couch, relaxing.

"Hey Naruto, so how was your day?"

"Fine thanks for asking, hey stay right there I have something to show you!"

Kakashi raised his one visible eye, as Naruto ran into his bedroom and retrieved a scroll. When Naruto got back to the small living room, he opened the scroll and showed Kakashi the advanced sealing scroll. Kakashi's eyes widened, and for the few times in his life that he wasn't in battle the scarecrow lifted up his forehead protector and let the implanted sharingan shine forward.

"My god Naruto. Have you told the Hokage yet?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go."

* * *

 **Annnnnnnd cut. So how did you all like it? Again I apologize for the misplaced chapter and I apologize that this chapter didn't have much action in it either but it is showing you how some of the characters are doing a year before Naruto gets into the Academy. Up coming next chapter, The Uchiha Massacre. I will be skipping quite a few years and there is going to be a lot of information next chapter, but also a bit of action.**

 **And I also apologize that this chapter is a bit late, holidays and family time will take away your time like that. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and have a good day/night where ever you might be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I stayed up late (not really) to type this chapter for your amusement.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **A Nice Day For a Slaughter**

Naruto sighed and buried his head in his arms, three god forsaken years. He'd promised himself that he would not use shadow clones and stick it out like Sayuri, who sat right next to him, would have to. He was excited for the Academy and all and his level cap would be raised and all that, but he couldn't focus when everything was so boring. Naruto learned by doing not by studying a scroll.

He didn't know how Sayuri could stay away for all of this. He knew grades were important and he continually aced all his tests and assignments much to the eternal confusion of his teachers. He was also easily the best of all the third year students in terms of fighting ability and grades. So obviously Naruto was the first orphan to be the Rookie of the Year since the time of the Fourth Hokage.

Of course keeping the title wasn't without challengers, which meant that the entire class wanted his spot at the top. Although most of the boys were either muscles heads or super geniuses and couldn't find that sweet spot in the middle like Naruto had. Although most of the time he blamed luck, having a sister like figure sitting right next to you all the time nagging for you to get on with your work was a great motivator too.

"Naruto head up, focus on the board. The teacher is giving a lecture." Sayuri smacked Naruto on the head once and he glared at her with the most menacing look that he could generate.

"Come on, I've got a fox curled around my neck and Sora is sleeping right next to me on the bench, and you expect me to pay attention. This is the perfect opportunity to nap!" Naruto said the last part a bit loud and the teacher honed in on him like a hawk after it's prey.

"Please tell me Mr. Uzumaki, how is class time the perfect opportunity to nap? Just because your partner fox and... dragon, are snoozing the day away doesn't mean that you can as well." The teacher threw a piece of chalk at Naruto with razor precision and Naruto caught it and threw it back before the teacher caught it again and resumed writing on the board. Everybody found it hard to believe that he had a DRAGON, a thought to be extinct race as a partner like the Inuzuka had dogs for partners.

The thought was insane and every time he thought about the reactions Naruto could only laugh. It had been a week into his first year at the ninja Academy when Sora had hatched on him. Sora who was sitting next to him snorted in his sleep and shifted positions. He was a tiny western style dragon, but he was fast enough to out run the dead last of the Academy students and he was strong enough to tear through large branches with ease. His wings were folded up along his back and his scales glowed a bright sky blue color, hence the name Sora, or 'sky'.

He had two little horns next to his mouth like little tusks and bright blue eyes just like Naruto. Naruto had been ecstatic when he learned that dragons, being partial summons when they were born they fed off of the chakra of the nearest person until they were old enough to produce their own chakra at a steady pace (which was 2) and then they lived off of their own chakra which they used in flight. Naruto had also learned that dragons lived off of their chakra and didn't need to eat.

And when he got into the Academy Kakashi had let him take Aurora off the Inuzuka's hands and start taking care of her which meant feeding her, playing with her, cleaning up after her. All that fun stuff but he got two battle partners. Aurora was fast and had sharp claws which could turn her into a buzz-saw of pain and destruction so she could dart in and out of attacks. Sora however when in battle liked to latch onto his back and it allowed for Naruto to gain his favorite advantage in a battle, _air superiority._ It was the most wonderful thing when you could fly.

Not only could Naruto initiate a link to Sora and feed him chakra so they could fly longer and faster, giving the dragon chakra could allow for Sora to use attacks over his shoulder. Due to his snake like head, when Sora attached himself to Naruto's back, he could still see over Naruto's shoulder and when he had enough chakra Sora could actually breath fire.

It was a nice surprise to enemies who were actually capable of getting close to him when he was in the air. And Naruto's chakra had taken a huge leap from when he just started the academy. Instead of in the seven thousands he started the academy with, Naruto had jumped with his growth. Now it was nearing the twenty thousands. He had found that he had Kage level reserves even in his control wasn't all that up to par. So Naruto had stopped leveling up his techniques, although he kept the shadow clones working on the seals because it was so useful.

Yeah he remembered back to the time that he showed Kakashi his hyper-storage seal. Kakashi had taken him to see the Hokage and Naruto had actually gained an income from making the newly dubbed hyper-storage seals.

 _Author Style: Flashback Technique_

 _Naruto and Kakashi jumped from the roof tops, heading at a relatively relaxed pace for the seriousness of the situation, Naruto had actually made a seal that could seal literal tons of items. It just appeared to a black circle on a sealing scroll to the brief glance, but to people who took a closer look, they would see the delicate yet hardy micro seals that covered the paper._

 _Kakashi was amazed, stunned, that a boy as young as Naruto could make such an advanced storage seal, something that seal masters such as Jiraiya hadn't even attempted before. But then again Jiraiya was more focused on sealing in battles and trying to counter Orochimaru's curse seal to even bother with making these types of seals. Both Naruto and Kakashi stopped when they realized that they were about to jump into the wall of the Hokage tower._

 _They calmly made their way into the tower and walked past the secretary who was so swamped with paper work that she didn't even notice that they were there. Knocking on the door to the Hokage office they waited until they heard the customary "Come in," from the Hokage before they entered._

 _They were greeted with the Hokage office in all of it's large glory. The Hokage was almost buried with all the paperwork the surrounded him._

 _"Ah, Naruto and Kakashi. Let me guess, Naruto pranked the Hyuuga's again, or was it the Nara's this time?"_

 _"No Hokage, Naruto here has something he would like you to see." Kakashi patted Naruto on the back and pushed him up the desk._

 _"Hey old man, take a look. I made it myself!" Naruto gave his trademark smile and passed the scroll onto Hiruzen and then laughed as his eyes seemingly expanded in his head._

 _"Is this what I think it is?" Hiruzen closed the scroll but held onto it._

 _"Sure is old man, it's micro sealing. I think I'll call that my patented hyper-storage scroll." Naruto laughed and plucked the scroll from Hiruzen's light grip._

 _"That's amazing Naruto, I didn't know that you were this talented in seals. I might buy that scroll off of you." the Hokage smiled at his pseudo-grandson._

 _"I might let you buy it, but then again I might not." Naruto grin seemed a little more sinister as if he was about to ring every last ryo off of the Hokage._

 _"Tell you what Naruto, why don't you try making a few more of those and selling them to a ninja supply store. It could give you a bit more income than what you're getting from your monthly allowance."_

 _Naruto tilted his head in thought as if considering the idea, "Yeah sure, I'll give it a try. Although making micro seals is a time consuming process it might be a while until I come up with enough to sell."_

 _"I don't doubt it Naruto, sealing takes time but micro sealing can take months to years to complete."_

 _"Thanks for the idea old man! See ya around!" Naruto smiled and waved before he and Kakashi left the office. Sarutobi turned his attention towards his paperwork and found a note on his desk._

 ** _You know, using a special technique call "Shadow Clone." might help. -Naruto_**

 ** _PS. (You can buy me all you can eat ramen at Ichiraku's tomorrow!)_**

 _Hiruzen stared at the paper before smiling and looking out the window at the sunset that was slowly ending. It was a fine day to be Hokage, he had finally figured out (with the help of Naruto) the secret weakness of paperwork. Shadow clones would be from then on, the Kage's best friend._

 _Author Style: Flashback Release!_

Naruto smiled, it was crippling for the old man's wallet but Naruto enjoy every last second of eating all of the ramen that Ichiraku's had. Of course, he had a stomach ache for a few hours afterwards but it was worth it for the glorious thing that it ramen! Oh sweet wonderful ramen, how you swim in a bowl of heavenly broth and you dance upon the taste buds of man's tongues for minutes on end. Glorious ramen how we, humble man, are slaves to the wonderful tastes of you and all of your ramen glory. Naruto just coughed once and shrugged the thought out of his head, he needed to pay attention or the teacher was going to call him out and ask him a hundred different questions that although were going to be easy to answer, they were going to be troublesome to bother with.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please dig your face out from your elbow you look like you are ready to blow a raspberry and that wouldn't be very nice now would it." The teacher smirked when Naruto rested his chin on the desk instead of in his elbow and glared. Naruto began counting how many times the teacher would piss him off and he would answer with many different types of pranks. He was a famous prankster who could outrun the Anbu and hide from the most experienced trackers. And of course, he could do it with two animal companions and burnt orange on his hoodie.

It seemed like an eternity later when the teacher put down his book and dismissed the class.

"Hallelujah! Praised the gods, and see you hopefully never again because Naruto Uzumaki is leaving the building!" Naruto stood up and shouted before diving out an open window and he disappeared. Leaving a disappointed Sayuri, who was convinced that Naruto had forgotten about Sasuke's birthday. Naruto appeared seconds later to pick up a sleeping Aurora and Sora from their spots before he jumped out a closed window this time, and still disappeared without breaking the glass.

Said Naruto in fact had not forgotten and instead was searching for a suitable dungeon to hopefully farm and gain a wonderful item that he knew his pseudo-brother would love. He knew Sasuke liked tomatoes and training, and weapons, he couldn't forget about the weapons. But he couldn't give him anything from the spiders because it wouldn't sit well with him if he gave lil'Sasu a poisoned weapon that could potentially kill himself or others. Sure weapons were meant to kill, but he wanted to get something that was super awesome and cool and could be used in spars without the risk of killing other students.

Naruto knew that Sasuke preferred shorter blades Naruto knew that, he wanted something that was longer than a meter but not longer than a meter an a half which was short compared to some of the other swords that ninja's used. Naruto knew that the swords he used where as tall and as wide as he was and would only get larger in size as his height and strength grew. There should have a compensation joke in there somewhere, but Naruto wasn't going to laugh at himself until he got a good gift for Sasuke. And then he saw the mystery dungeon, it wasn't anything that he'd seen before and there was a ticking clock next to it.

 **Limited time Dungeon here now! Only available today.**

 **?**

Naruto didn't like going into dungeons without much information but he'd done it once and Kumo and although he almost died Naruto had gained a life long friend quite a few materials and modifiers. Sora poked his head up over Naruto's shoulders. Sora was sitting right were he liked, his tail wrapped around Naruto's waist and his four claws attached each to the left and right shoulders and the spot right above his hips. Aurora was sleeping around his neck like a warm and fluffy scarf but she was also looking at the screen Naruto had up.

Sora nodded and Aurora went back to sleep, so he took that as a yes. Naruto pressed enter, and his world faded to black before it returned in the form of a screen.

 **You are entering the Frost Mountain dungeon.**

 **Average Enemy Level 30-40**

 **Pause Feature is allowed.**

Naruto smiled, this would be an absolute cake walk. His current level, was 45 and he was ready to roll.

* * *

Shadow Clones were awesome, and Mikoto was appreciating all that Naruto was doing, which was basically setting up the room for them to celebrate Sasuke's birthday in. She smiled and directed some clones to put up decorations on the wall, and helped some clones balance on top of each other as they began setting up a banner on the wall that said, **Happy Birthday Sasuke!**

Mikoto smiled, this was going to be a wonderful birthday.

* * *

This was going to be a wonderful birthday for Sasuke alright, Naruto was getting all sorts of sweet loot from the **Frost Bats** that it wasn't funny. Frost Fangs, Frost Wings, Frost Claws! All of them had some sort of frost effect whether it was resisting frost and low temperatures (Frost Fangs), or allowing the user a basic control over frost such as creating weak shields or armor (Frost Wings), or whether it was freezing opponents when you did slashing damage (Frost Claws)!

Naruto was pretty sure that he could get an item that Sasuke would absolutely love, and he wasn't off the first floor yet. The entire caves were covered in a thick layer of ice and it made it pretty hard to get traction, so Naruto being the genius that he was (or that he wants you to believe) used his crystal release and created small little spikes on the bottom of his feet. This helped him get some traction on the ice and allowed him to move easier on it. Although he ended up using a fusion of ice and crystal in order to kill enemies from a distance.

The ice bats, were pathetic for something that was level 30. Yet Naruto felt like it couldn't get any better, the dungeon was giving him free goodies for almost no cost. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, one that told him he was going to get screwed over by the mini-boss or he was going to be late for the party. And with those quiet thoughts in mind, literally, Naruto picked up the pace. Still collecting money and materials as he could, but he started actively looking for the exit.

Forming a spear in hand, it was a swirl of ice and crystal combining the light blue of his ice, and the lime green that his crystals had turned into recently, he let the spear fly and it impaled a **Frost Bat** and then stabbed another in mid air, killing two with one shot. Naruto had noticed that lately, the spears that he normally controlled and shot at people glowed. It made a cool effect and he wondered if he could get the spears to look like bolts of lights shooting at people.

Forming a spear out of the lime green crystal, Naruto over charged it with his chakra and manipulated the spear so it flew at the remaining bats that were close to him. The crystal spear was glowing with chakra and it did indeed look like a spear of light heading at his foes. The spear impaled the rest of the bats, swerving and twisting every time that it missed a bat and Naruto was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

 **Due to the 1.5 update, special actions can now create skills.**

 **Special Actions created Skill- Crystal Release: Light Spear**

 **Over charges a crystal spear with chakra, enough to make it glow like a spear made of light although the spear is still there the aura of light around the spear is capable of shredding anything that comes close to it.**

 **Special Actions created Skill- Crystal Release: Homing Light Spear**

 **Light Spears that are capable of following and tracking opponents, as long as they have chakra and direction from the generator of the spears.**

He'd forgotten that the game had 'updated' a few months ago and it had given him some new features like the party system and the special skills creator. But Naruto was sure that it had added even more dungeons. But shaking his head away from the new skill, Naruto moved on with new vigor. He had a dead line to meet and he wasn't going to be late for the party.

Sora and Aurora were both wrapped up in a layer of his crystals, which were an insulator to heat and didn't let the cold in. Naruto had on a layer of crystal armor, and he was pretty warm even though it was below freezing temperatures in the cave. Continuing on deeper into the cave, Naruto received a message telling him that he was now on the second floor.

So Naruto opened his menu and checked the time, he had five hours until the party and the first time that he entered a dungeon that had the exact same time shift as the outer world, he'd stayed until almost midnight. Of course he hadn't been as smart as he was now and he didn't have the strength he had now. The little boy that Naruto used to be could not compete with the capable young man that Naruto was now.

Naruto walked through the new halls of the dungeon, which were that of a frozen mansion. Everything was covered in a layer of ice, but he could still see the torn up carpet, marble pillars, and frozen drapes. This level had a eerie feeling to it that the last floor did not have but Naruto enjoyed exploring and adventure. Naruto walked around the corner and was greeted with the most wondrous of sights, a pack of snow white wolves growling and snarling at him.

Naruto smirked and formed several spears behind him, and overcharged them with chakra creating his light spears before the wolves launched themselves at him and the spears flew at the wolves.

* * *

And the clones were done setting up the room, all that was left was to get the food cooked before Sasuke got home. Hopefully Sayuri was doing her job and dragging the boy all over Konoha, into shops and maybe she was spending a bit of time training with him. She just needed to distract him for five more hours so that Naruto could get a present and they could get the food all ready.

* * *

Naruto walked calmly down the frozen halls, the green crystals that acted as an armor glittered in the light that reflected off the ice. He had wondered where the light in the dungeons had come from, but he could never really find where it was. He was just left to assume that everything in the dungeon produced light or that his eyes were affected when entering a dungeon.

With that settled, Naruto made his way over the icy mansion pathways. He had figured out where the mini-boss was, but he had not figured out where the key that he needed to get into the mini-boss room was. That was new, he had not had to collect a key to get into the mini-boss room before but he guessed that the dungeon was special because of that.

Naruto trudged down a corridor and out onto a balcony before observing the mansion courtyard that the balcony over looked. Down below there was a giant courtyard that was the size of a large forest clearing. He couldn't see above the third floor, seeing as he was on the second floor, but Naruto could tell that the second floor was quite extensive. And what it lack in enemies, seeing as he only had seen a few packs of Frost Wolves.

He had seen on a balcony back quite a ways, that he was truly on a mountain or more like a large, very very very large plateau. The top of the mountain from what he could see was completely flat and he guessed that the top was going to be the third or fourth floor. But Naruto couldn't think about the size of this particular dungeon, because he turned around and jogged to the end of the hall, he wanted to conserve his stamina for the mini-boss.

But he had to increase his time, the first level lulled him into a false sense of time, like he could do this within the hour but seeing the size of the mansion and the fact that he had actually had to find a key worried him up. He would probably miss the party. And with that horrifying though in mind, Naruto increased his jog into a run. He had high endurance and over the years it had grown due to him running from the Anbu when he pranked them.

Slowing down a bit, Naruto came into a grand ballroom and looked around. It was freaking huge, and this was just the upper balcony. There was an entire floor below him, and down there Naruto could see a large golden chest that was untouched by all the frost and ice. Naruto turned his head a bit, and looked at Sora, who had rest his head on Naruto's shoulders.

"What do you say buddy, ready to stretch your wings?" Naruto smirked when the dragon eagerly spread it's wings and nodded his head.

Naruto took off into the air, his chakra guiding Sora's wings to where he wanted to go. It was an amazing relationship, Sora provided the wings and occasionally some fire breath and Naruto provided the chakra and direction and together they both could fly. They glided down the bottom floor, and Naruto looked around being careful for enemies. Naruto approached the chest and opened it, although before he could see what was inside it snapped shut and all the doors were quickly blocked by ice. Ten ice pillars dropped from the ceiling and shattered on the floor that Naruto was on.

Ten **Frost Skeleton's spawned,** and Naruto took off in the air with powerful flaps of Sora's wings. Forming several light spears, Naruto sent them after the skeletons who simply tanked the shots and Naruto frowned. So Naruto began forming hand seals for the first time in the dungeon and called out, "Crystal Style: Hexagonal Shuriken!" In Naruto's hand a large shuriken, one as large as he was easily and he threw the thing. The shuriken flew towards the skeletons, who brought up their swords and attempted to block.

Sadly, many of the skeletons were separated from their bottoms halves and fell to the ground motionless before they disappeared into colorful pixels. Again Naruto and Sora glided down from their spot in the air. Again he tried to open the chest and this time it stayed open but the only thing that Naruto found inside it was an item labeled "Heart-shaped Jewel" Naruto thought back to the mini-boss room.

It did have a weirdly shaped key slot and Naruto had a realization, maybe the jewel was the key. He had heard of certain doors that required special items instead of keys and maybe this was the time. He found it rather quickly, so maybe it couldn't be true, or maybe he just had insane luck. Another look at his time he had four hours left. He would have to hurry up.

Naruto flew up towards the second floor again, and then took off at a dash, hopefully the Heart-shaped Jewel would be the key to the mini-boss room but if it wasn't he'd end up spending another hour that he couldn't afford in the icy mansion and it would be really bad if he missed the party. After what seemed an eternity of running, Naruto managed to reach the mini-boss room at the top of a tower in the middle of the mansion. Catching his breath bit, Naruto took the jewel out of his inventory and slid it into the slot on the door, and the door swung open silently and ominously.

Inside looked to be a giant bedroom, only it was missing the bed and the dresser and everything that would've made it a bedroom. Naruto only got the feeling that it was supposed to be a bedroom. There was a terrible screeching sound that woke up Aurora and made both Sora and Naruto flinch.

 **Frola the Frozen Serpent has Awoken!**

 **Level 50**

 **Health- 20000**

From the ceiling slithered a large serpent, easily enough to swallow Naruto whole. All three of them gulped a bit, Naruto had never wanted to be eaten and Aurora and Sora didn't like any animal that was that big. Naruto grinned uneasily, and began forming hand seals, blazing through them at a high jonin pace. "Ice Release: Sub Zero!"

The ice covering the floor jammed into the bottom of Frola as it was in mid air, lunging to swallow Naruto and his companions whole. Naruto jumped out of the way when the serpent broke free and then turned to chase after Naruto who decided that being in the air was the safest place. Taking to the air, Naruto settled in a nice place right in the middle of the chamber.

Only to be surprised when Frola started slithering up the walls only to leap out at Naruto who quickly swerved underneath the serpent to drive a large spike into it. Yet the spike only broke off against the tough armor of the snake and Naruto flew up towards the ceiling. If spikes and swords weren't going to do the trick then Naruto was going to use his next favorite thing, giant hammers!

"Ice Crystal Combo Release: Fusion Hammers!" Naruto slammed his hands together in a snake seal and two large sledgehammers formed in the air only for Naruto to take a hold of them. Sora brought in his wings and Naruto began falling towards Frola who was recovering from the fall that it took. Naruto brought forth his hammers and slammed them both into the back of Frola.

The serpent screeched, and it's tail slammed into the ice on the floor. Frola desperately tried to get away from Naruto who was sitting on it's back slamming his hammers into it's back at his leisure. It was only when the serpent started slithering up the walls did Naruto take to the air again. The serpent quick to attack, leaped at Naruto who simply threw one of his hammers at it and increased the size of his remaining hammer.

The hammer he threw missed but when he swung his now larger hammer it struck the serpent in the side of the head and sent it flying into one of the walls before it fell to the ground stunned for the moment. Naruto flew up to the ceiling before dropping, spinning like a hammer/buzz-saw before he struck the serpents head with his larger hammer. This time, Naruto was trying to get away when the ice on the back of the serpent shot up in spikes to defend Frola.

The serpent seemed to be laughing now, with it's weird hisses. Naruto growled before he patted Aurora, "Ready to get some action Aurora?"

The fox seemed to smiled before it jumped off of Naruto and attached itself to the wall, allowing the crystal armor on it to increase the size of it's claws. Spikes shot up from the crystal armor on Aurora's back and she began spinning like a crystalline buzz-saw of death. Naruto attached his wires to her and sent her flying at the serpent who was slithering up the wall towards Naruto in the air.

At the angle that Aurora was approaching Frola, she was going to give him an unwanted buzz-cut. Naruto increased the size of his hammer until it was easily twice his size, and Aurora spun right through the ice spikes on Frola's back, allowing for Naruto to come in for the clean up. Naruto slammed the larger and heavier hammer into Frola, whose performance in the battle was quite poor.

When Frola fell to the ground, a dark aura appeared around it and Naruto wasn't having any of that. "Crystal Release: Cross Pillar!" Two giant pillars of crystal, both with sharpened ends flew and Frola in an X formation before spearing the back of the head and the middle of the serpent who writhed under the giant pillars before remaining still, and then it exploded into pixels.

Naruto quickly dropped from his position in the air and grabbed what the mini-boss dropped, it wasn't really anything special. He guessed the reason the boss seemed so easy was that he had the ability of flight. The snake was most likely supposed to have the advantage in maneuverability but with Sora, Naruto could fly and easily dodge the serpents rather unoriginal attacks.

Sighing Naruto continued into a appearing passage way onto the top of the mountain. He was right, it was rather flat up on the mountain, other than the mounds of snow that were pilling up in the soft snow that was falling. Naruto sighed, he had no idea where he was supposed to go.

* * *

2 Hours Later...

* * *

Naruto was freaking out, he'd only just entered the last floor of the ice dungeon. The mountain top had been large, impossibly large and he had just found the cave that he was supposed to enter. He had to hurry if he was going to make it to the party on time! Rushing through the hallways of the frozen fortress Naruto looked around for anything that could resemble anything close to a boss room, and he nearly passed the giant doors in the hallway to his left.

He'd taken almost half an hour to find the spot, and he was freaking out and tired enough to take a million military rations pills. But instead he simply opened the door, and fell into the pit that was behind it! Dammit, Sora should've pulled him up, if Sora was on his back anymore. Instead both Sora and Aurora were in a floating bubble above him and he was freefalling.

Giant claws formed on his hands and feet, and Naruto angled himself to crash into the wall before he grabbed a hold of the icy wall with his claws and slowed his descent, before scrambling down the rest of the way, only to find the boss already waiting for him.

 **Grey,The Undead Ice Make Mage**

 **Level- ?**

 **Health-?**

Naruto cursed, his partners weren't allowed in this battle and he was almost out of stamina and chakra. Naruto nervously laughed before the boss set itself to attack.

* * *

The clocked chimed and Sayuri and Sasuke walked in the door to the room, and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. His mother was standing there with a party hat and a bit of confetti that she threw in his direction.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Mikoto cheered and she smiled at her son who just looked around at the decorations and presents.

"For me?" Sasuke asked, pointing at himself.

"For you, it's your special day after all lil' Sasu." Sayuri smiled before patting him on the back, "Hey where's Naruto, I thought he would be here?"

"Naruto is retrieving a very special present for Sasuke, and he said to have cake and presents without him seeing as it would take a bit of time. He's put quite a lot of effort into getting you a nice gift Sasuke, so I hope you can forgive him for being late." Mikoto frowned a bit before her usual soft smile returned to her face.

There was a scream outside, and all three of them stopped moving before rushing outside to see what the problem was. Outside, covered in blood was Itachi holding an equally bloody sword. A dead man had fallen on the ground, his head severed from his body. Itachi stared at the three, he had only been promised that he could keep Sasuke alive.

Sayuri and his mother would both have to die.

For Sayuri it was the single most terrifying moment she'd ever had in her entire life. Itachi rushed her with his sword held high, intent on splitting her right half from her left half and for a moment she could see things clearly. It all happened in slow motion, Itachi's sword came rushing down on her head and then it was knocked out of the way by something lime green.

Like a camera flashing several pictures a second, Naruto with lime green claws on his hands and feet came out of nowhere to tackle Itachi and at the same time a few clones came to protect the three who stood there in horror at the murder they just witnessed and their near death experience. Sayuri felt like she was watching everything while also blinking a million times a second.

"Stand back, boss has got this." one of the clones said, smiling and hugging Sasuke close. Another comforted Sayuri and two more helped Mikoto stay on her feet.

Naruto however had summoned two swords as large as he was made out of crystals and was on a rapid, rage filled assault against Itachi.

"You bastard! How dare you attack them, does your own clan mean nothing to you! You have parents who respect you, siblings who love you! Does that mean nothing to you?" Naruto shouted before slamming both of his swords into the ground where Itachi was, but the man was nimble and dodged.

Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Itachi, who only blinked in surprise as he ducked and rolled out of the way of a double sword swipe that would've split him into pieces.

"I was unaware of you having enough speed to make you invisible to even the Sharingan Naruto." Itachi said calmly, but in his mind he thinking about how Naruto could've done that. Maybe the Uzumaki had some sort of teleportation bloodline, or maybe he could perform the Fourth Hokage's signature move? Both sounded crazy, but he couldn't rule anything out just yet.

Itachi engaged again, and Naruto forsaking his swords for just carving his opponent up with his razor sharp claws charged in, rage fueling him at that point. Naruto roared as he shoved his claws towards Itachi's head, intent on cutting off his head. Itachi, making full use of his Sharingan dodged the claw strike and instead tried to impale Naruto on his sword.

Naruto twisted in mid air and sent a kick towards Itachi's mid-section that rattled his spine a bit. Itachi's frown deepened and he realized that he might now be able to beat Naruto in taijutsu. So he jumped back and began forming handseals, but surprisingly Naruto had done the exact same thing and was copying all his handseals! Itachi couldn't believe it! It was like Naruto had the sharingan, but that was impossible because he wasn't of the clan.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!" Both Itachi and Naruto shouted in unison before both blowing out giant fire dragons that flew out at the other, intent on killing the other. Both the dragons exploded in the middle of street in the Uchiha district mildly destroying the buildings around them, a testament to how durable the wood that Konoha used in it's construction.

Itachi used this time to rush into the smoke thrown up by the explosion, he would kill his sister and mother and leave before Naruto could stall him any longer. But to his surprise, Itachi almost ran into a lime green and sky blue dome. His sister and mother were safe for now, Itachi's mission had failed, and some of the family was safe behind the dome and Itachi didn't know if he could break it.

He would have to run from Konoha, his mission partly failed in the sense that his sister and mother were still alive. Turning around he ran out of the Uchiha district and fled from Konoha, his mission failed. Naruto however blew away the dust and ran over to Mikoto, Sayuri, and Sasuke who were all shaking in their boots a little bit. They had almost been killed by Itachi their family member.

Naruto released the dome and ran up to them, giving them all a great big hug after the crystal claws had faded away.

"You're okay now, he's not going to hurt you." Naruto rocked the siblings back and forth while his clones help Mikoto.

"Why would he do that? It's my birthday, why would he try to kill the clan on my birthday?" Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's shirt and cried, why did this have to happen to him. He was just ten and yet he had to deal with this kind of tragedy? It just wasn't fair.

"It's alright now, I'm here for you lil'Sasu, there's nothing to fear. But you're going to have to let go if you want your present." Naruto smiled weakly down at Sasuke who didn't want to let go of him.

"What is it?" Sasuke sniffed, letting go for just a second.

Naruto seeminly stuck his hand into thin air and pulled out a sword. The blade was a meter long and made from almost translucent glass looking material."

"It's a Spartan sword made from malachite, a extremely durable and chakra conductive metal that looks like glass when fired at high temperatures and then cooled in a special mineral water."

"What's it called?" Sasuke asked, looking at the sword the massacre almost erased from his mind.

"That's for you to decide." Naruto smiled and handed the sword over to Sasuke.

* * *

 **My god! That's what I call a chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and the little reference to Fairy tail (It's a great series). If you want information on what Sasuke's sword looks like, then just search Spartan Sword, I own none of the pictures by the way. Just imagine instead of grey steel it's made of nearly indestructible green tinted-glass.**

 **Remember, for Sora looked up blue eyes baby dragon and again I own none of the pictures.**


	10. Chapter 10

**First off I would like to apologize to everybody that I kept waiting with this chapter, I'm not going to give you some drawn out excuse so I'm going to sum it up in a few words, finals, stress, and lack of motivation. There you have it, the reason why I haven't updated in almost two weeks. Please find it deep down in yourself to forgive me and if you are from the future and there are 30 chapters, then please disregard this message. But Christmas is right around the corner and I hope that everybody who is celebrating Christmas is excited because I know I am. And I'm going to blatantly put this out there, what I want for Christmas is a ton of reviews so give them to me! Please?**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Memories and Explanations**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Rookie of the Year (Fourth Year) Lv. 50**

 **Points to Spend-000**

 **Strength- 126**

 **Agility- 126**

 **Endurance- 140**

 **Vitality- 140**

 **Intelligence- 70**

 **Chakra-25000**

 **Control- 150**

 **Crystal Release**

 **Ice Release**

 **Sharingan Version. 3 (Special Abilities ?)**

 **Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Wire Techniques**

 **Fuinjustu**

 **?**

 **Note: Abilities will not be shown on the stat screen until used at least once, you have (two) unused abilities bought with special tokens.**

 **Sayuri Uchiha**

 **Kunoichi of the Year (Fourth Year) Lv. 30**

 **Points to Spend- N/A**

 **Strength- 70**

 **Agility-120**

 **Endurance-80**

 **Vitality-60**

 **Intelligence-100**

 **Chakra-5000**

 **Control-300**

 **Sharingan Version. 1 (Special Abilities N/A)**

 **Note- N/A means (Not Available) which means that the ability has not been unlocked yet or it is not possible to unlock this skill.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Rookie of the Year (Second Year) Lv. 25**

 **Points to Spend- N/A**

 **Strength-90**

 **Agility-90**

 **Endurance-80**

 **Vitality-70**

 **Intelligence-70**

 **Chakra-4500**

 **Control-250**

 **Sharingan Version. 1 (Special Abilities N/A)**

* * *

 _Author Style: Dreamscape of Memories Technique!_

 ** _Grey, The Undead Ice Make Mage_**

 ** _Level- ?_**

 ** _Health- ?_**

 _Naruto looked above him at the small glowing bubble that held his two companions, which meant that this boss fight was meant to be one on one with no outside help. Naruto glared at the boss, it was a human skeleton which was untouched by the ice. Strangely enough, the skeleton had a head of black hair and wore black underwear. Really? This had to be the strangest boss ever because of how it looked._

 _The skeleton lacked eyes and that made it slightly unnerving to look at due to the fact that it lacked any sort of skin or muscle. The skeleton held one of it's hands up and then slammed the other down on it in a fist, before a large block of ice formed over Naruto. Naruto growled and his wires came out, he didn't have time for this he needed to get out and get to the party._

 _The wires wrapped around the ice block and they moved the block onto the boss instead, and before it could crush it's maker it exploded into ice shards that all shot towards Naruto who slammed his hands into the icy floor and a dome of crystal and ice formed around him protecting the blonde from the icy spikes. Naruto's wires then proceeded to cut his own shield apart and grab onto the ice spikes before throwing them around the battle field, impaling them into the ice walls up to almost 300 meters high which was only a half of how tall the cylindrical room was, seeing as Naruto fell quite a ways to get to the bottom of the room where Grey was._

 _Naruto then proceeded to wrap his wires around all the ice spikes that he imbedded into the wall. "Wire Techniques: Razor Web!" Naruto called out, while standing on one of his wires, before he rushed towards Grey intent of forming a hammer and smashing the skeleton._

 _"Crystal Release: Giant Hammer." Naruto formed a hammer that was easily the size of the skeleton and he swung it down on Grey's head, but he wasn't expecting another hammer made out of ice to swing up and counter his own hammer. Damn! Naruto flew back and landed on a net of his own wires that he used to catch himself. Jumping back up Naruto swung the hammer again, this time fully expecting the counter and it happened, both him and Grey fought for dominance and Naruto one, getting a small hit on the Ice Make Mage._

 _It was a simply victory but it boosted Naruto's confidence in the fact that he had a chance of beating this boss in time to get to the party. He wasn't going to be late to Sasuke's party no matter what, he already had a drop that he found in the third floor that he wanted to give to his surrogate younger brother for his birthday. Gritting his teeth, Naruto twisted his body so that the hammer would come off the ground and fly up into the air, allowing for him to pull on his wires, making them fly around Grey._

 _Much like the other bosses when confronted with Naruto's tricky wires, he struggled to get out of it while Naruto jumped into the air and caught the hammer before falling down to smash it onto of Grey's head. Somehow Grey managed to get out from under the hammer and rolled out of Naruto's attack, before the skeleton climbed to his feet. Naruto growled and quickly threw his hammer at Grey who wasn't expecting Naruto to do that and was forced to take the hit._

 _Grey smashed into the wall and Naruto's clawed hands grew in size and Naruto aimed a punch at the downed skeleton. Grey being rather agile managed to roll out of the way again before a large cannon of ice formed on his shoulder. Naruto's slammed his hand into the ground as a large blue beam shot towards him, before reflecting off of the layered shield that Naruto managed to put up._

 _Naruto stared at the beam with astonishment, it bounced off his shield like a light beam and a mirror, maybe just maybe he could use that to his advantage. Naruto dissipated the shield before he dashed towards Grey, multiple spears of both crystal and ice formed before Naruto also sent his wires after the tricky ice mage. Grey was forced to ditch the ice cannon and run away from the multiple attacks that Naruto sent after him. Naruto took a slight breather while Grey was dodging the attacks, before he slammed his hands together into a multitude of seals before shouting, "Crystal Release: Multiple Tearing Crystal Falling Dragons!" Out of the wall, burst five different crystal dragons._

 _Each one was made up of lime green crystals and had white glowing eyes that stared at Grey, who was their target._

 _"Sick 'em!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the singular skeleton who stopped dodging to return the look at the dragons, only to have it's mandible fall off which was pretty funny in Naruto's eyes. But Naruto didn't have time to laugh, he along with his five dragons moved in for the kill against Grey who was making shields and trying to counter attack whenever he could but to the skeleton's misfortune, the five dragons that Naruto had summoned where viscous and as brutal as they looked._

 _Naruto smiled as things were looking up for the battle, he might actually make it on time. Naruto grinned viscously as he formed what he liked to call, a 'bladewhip' out of his crystals. It was basically him holding a sword that had parts connected by chains and it allowed for him to the sword like a whip. Something a little deadlier at range other than spikes, kunai, and shuriken._

 _Flicking his wrist Naruto sent the bladewhip hurtling towards Grey who'd just recovered from a roll. The bladewhip did it's job and bisected the skeleton in half and the separate parts fell to the cracked floor, Naruto sighed and started to dissipate his dragons thinking that the battle was over. A burning pain in his stomach told him otherwise and Naruto used chakra to reinforce his dragons as the three that hadn't dissipated flew towards Grey and crashed into what was left of him, and after that Naruto tended to his wounds, which weren't healing quite as quickly as he wanted._

 _Naruto fell on his but and began using a roll of bandages he kept on him to wrap himself up. The ice spike that had just recently impaled him wasn't large or thick but it did the damage being impaled by a sword would do and Naruto knew how to treat sword wounds. It was just more difficult on himself, if it was on somebody else then it would be easier but he had to work at the odd angle to get himself patched up._

 _The boss at this point was nothing more than a bunch of scattered bones across the broken and scarred field. Naruto sighed and looked into the eyes of the strange boss. It looked back at him and then it somehow spoke._

 _"Nice job, for a kid. Ah Natsu will never let me live this down." Grey sighed before he smiled at Naruto and dissipated into different particles. Naruto could only stare at the remains of the skeleton for a while before he collected his rewards and the small bubble holding his two partners dissipated allowing for Aurora and Sora to come down back to Naruto who accepted them with open arms._

 _Aurora curled back around his neck and Sora gingerly found a new spot to hold onto that wasn't his stomach or hips. And with that, the dungeon around them dissipated and Naruto was left standing in one of the training grounds._

 _"Let's go to the party Sora, we don't want to be late." Naruto smirked as he and his two partners took to the air. They flew quickly over Konoha towards the Uchiha district, he had five minutes at best before Sayuri would lead Sasuke into the compound where they would celebrate his birthday and Naruto was determined to get there on time. The Uchiha district was in sight, and Naruto got an eyeful of Itachi rushing down Sayuri, Mikoto, and Sasuke._

 _Naruto was shocked that Itachi, who was normally quiet and well mannered would be attacking his own family, and from the dead bodies that littered the district it appeared that very few had been spared. Naruto pumped as much chakra into Sora as he dared and they dashed with new found speed at Itachi, not care if people saw the lime green claws on his hands or not, nobody was going to harm his family!_

 _Naruto cut it close, Itachi's sword was inches away from Sayuri's face and Naruto managed to knock Itachi into some of the nearby walls. Itachi jumped away from the building that Naruto shoved his claws into._

 _"I did not expect you here Naruto, but none the less I can not let you stop me." Itachi said quietly as he brandished his sword, before dashing at Naruto as well. Naruto knew that the old man was going to destroy something big and come after Itachi himself if he was killed. So Naruto didn't have to worry about begin killed, but he did have to worry about Sayuri, Sasuke, and Mikoto._

 _So brandishing his large Chopper, Naruto dashed towards Itachi intent of cleaving him in half. Itachi managed to deflect the first blow and then moved in for a crippling but not fatal blow before Naruto's claws blocked the chakra steel blade. Itachi's frown grew deeper, that crystal was hard and he didn't think that he had anything in his arsenal that could take care of it._

 _Naruto watched as Itachi jumped away from melee, and he activated his sharingan copying Itachi's movements as the man began blowing through hand-seals._

 _"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique!" Naruto and Itachi shouted before they launched giant fire dragons at each other, which crashed into the other dragon and exploded. Naruto sensed that Itachi was making a run for Mikoto, Sayuri, and Sasuke and he managed to slam his palm into the ground signaling some shadow clones to form a barrier around the three._

 _Itachi found this out and then began his retreat, knowing that he would be able to win with Naruto's superior crystals. Itachi made his retreat and disappeared from the compound while Naroto stumbled over to Sasuke, before smiling at him._

 _"I got you your gift." Naruto smiled before reaching into his inventory and pulled out the weapon that he found in the third floor of the ice dungeon he was just in. It was a Spartan sword made from malachite, a very rare and valuable metal. It was similar to chakra metal, except stronger, more flexible, and it was hard to see in the night seeing as the blade was almost clear._

 _Sasuke took it with wonder, and looked back to Naruto who just collapsed onto his but, thinking about how he was going to explain all of this tomorrow._

 _Author Style: Dreamscape of Memories Release Technique!_

Naruto's eyes shot open and he found himself staring at the white ceiling of the hospital. He remembered collapsing onto his rear end but he didn't remember how he got to the hospital. He found that Sasuke, and Sayuri were both sleeping in chairs in the room while Mikoto was nowhere to be found. Naruto sighed before he opened up his menu and saw that he was now level fifty and there was an update to be had.

 **Update 3.0-**

 **Adds mini-map options and more dungeon items along with new enemies. Balances out a few features.**

Naruto shrugged before pressing the update button and a few minutes later when the game had been updated, Mikoto walked into the room with a trey of food in hand. Naruto smiled at her before she handed him the trey of food and he began digging in while she woke up Sayuri and Sasuke. For a few minutes after they woke up there was only a silence that nobody could seem to fill. Until Naruto tried to start the awkward conversation that he knew was going to last a while, especially since he had to tell them about his 'gamer' powers which would no doubt be a bit embarrassing. Sure the crystal and ice powers were nice, but explaining the menu and stats...

"So how did I end up in the hospital?" Naruto asked, "I honestly remember the fight with Itachi and then falling on my rear but that's it."

"Sora managed to get off of you and then you fell to the ground, and mom hauled you to the hospital." Sayuri was brief and quick about it.

Naruto sighed before he formed a large shard of lime green crystal in his hand. Nobody could seem to pull their eyes off of it, "It's a bloodline of mine, that allows me to do this." Naruto opened his menu, before pulling out some items and he placed them on the bed between his legs. To their eyes, he just pulled items out of thin air.

"I don't exactly know how I would explain this so I guess I could show you." Naruto said before fiddling with his menu.

 **Would you like to add Sayuri Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Mikoto Uchiha to your party?**

Naruto selected yes and waited for their response, which didn't come in a while and Naruto got a little nervous. He looked at the three and the were sitting there with different faces. Mikoto had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were narrowed as if she was deep in thought, Sayuri's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open, and Sasuke was moving his fingers and his eyes were moving as if he was reading, and he had the look on his face like it was the coolest thing in the world.

"So this is what made you so powerful Naruto?" Sayuri asked tilting her head a bit before brushing some of the hair out of her eyes.

"No not really. I worked to get as good as I am, but this certainly made it a bit easier." Naruto smiled, before Mikoto asked, "So disregarding this, how did you get the malachite for the sword that you gave to Sasuke? Malachite is rare, even more so than titanium and chakra metal."

Naruto chuckled a bit, before fiddling with his menu.

 **Do you want to review the last dungeon that you entered?**

Naruto selected yes, before fiddling with the options with it and he leaned back and relaxed as his vision was whisked away from his body as he reviewed the experience with his new party.

Naruto took the form of a spirit following his physical body which was something that he could never get over no matter how hard he tried. He could see the three Uchiha's following him, also in spirit form and even though only a few minutes passed in the real time, it was hours reviewing his time in the frost dungeon. Mikoto never lost the serious look in her eyes, and Sayuri freaked out a bit when she saw him get impale by the ice spike during the boss fight. Sasuke however could only cheer as Naruto summoned the dragons during the boss fight.

But overall they found out that not only did Naruto receive a ridiculous amount of money during these excursions, they found that he was about special jounin level in fighting ability, they'd have to test that theory but from the battle he showed about that level of skill. Although for the next hour, Naruto had to endure a lecturing from Mikoto on not needlessly putting himself in danger where he could potentially get killed without anybody knowing.

Naruto could only grin and bear it until the Hokage walked into the room, and Mikoto stopped her lecturing to greet the Hokage.

"Yo old man, what do you need?" Naruto smiled and waved from his hospital bed.

"I heard that you were wounded, and so I made a few more shadow clones than normal to make up for the fact that the paper work is still piling." Sarutobi pulled up a chair along side the three Uchiha's.

"I would like to know why you got hurt, if you don't mind. And could you tell me how in the world you managed to get a hold of a malachite sword because you could sell that sword for more than a few buildings in Konoha." Hiruzen informed Naruto, who just shrugged and replied with, "I figured that it would be the perfect gift for my favorite little brother."

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a loving chokehold and rubbed Sasuke's head with his knuckles. Sasuke managed to get away but couldn't get the smile off of his face, at least he still had Naruto.

Hiruzen smiled at the display of affection before returning to his seriousness, "Naruto please tell me what happened."

"Okay I fought a skeleton who could control ice and then when I was about to defeat him, he got a lucky shot off on me and then I fought off Itachi which opened the wound again."

Hiruzen let out a bellowing laugh before stopping and again returning to seriousness, "Naruto enough with the jokes."

"But I wasn't joking." Naruto's fingers were dancing across his menu, sharing the review with the Hokage who slumped back in his chair for a few minutes before he sat up and nodded at Naruto, "I didn't know that you got decent at Genjutsu Naruto."

Hiruzen found himself surrounded by several crystal spears floating in mid air, ice had formed around his chair and feet keeping him in his seat. The Sarutobi could feel ninja wire around his hand and torso. Sora and Aurora were growling in his ear and Naruto was grinning madly at Hiruzen.

"Do believe me now?"

"Just a little bit." Hiruzen admitted before the crystals and ice dissipated and the wire let up.

"I did just show you a Genjustu, it was something apart of my special power, maybe a bloodline or something like that but I sincerely doubt it. But I've had it since I was five, when Kakashi took me in."

Hiruzen nodded his head, "So why then did you decide to keep it a secret until you were almost a year from graduating the academy?"

"You never asked." Naruto said simply said which caused the Hokage to sigh and hang his head. Yeah of course Naruto would say something like that, but then Naruto could say that he wasn't really keeping his power a secret but instead nobody asked him about it. Why did Naruto have to be so troublesome? At least he hadn't pranked the village to hard in his academy years.

For the next hour, Hiruzen and Naruto talked about the power that Naruto had and eventually they came to an agreement, Naruto would be tested by a jounin and Mikoto would be his jounin-sensei when he graduated the academy.

Again Hiruzen sighed, and when it was time for him to leave, he sighed again. Naruto was manipulating everything that he could, and he did it all with a smile on his face which to the words of the Nara's, was just troublesome. The testing would be taking place in a protected area by a jounin that Hiruzen and Naruto both could trust. Kakashi would have to be contacted seeing as he was the only jounin other than Mikoto that Naruto seemed to know and trust.

 **-Two Days Later-Day of the Testing-**

Naruto, Hiruzen, and Kakashi walked through a forest in Konoha that Hiruzen had used as a training ground when he was younger. But it wasn't used much any more and you needed quite a bit of standing with Hiruzen to even get access, something that very few people had any more. Coming to an open field, Naruto smiled and looked at Kakashi who could only return the smile.

Kakashi had been blackmailed into doing this, and he knew he couldn't refuse when Naruto said, "If you don't I will tie you up, and burn each one of your precious books in front of you."

There hadn't been much choice for the scarecrow after that.

"Alright you two, Kakashi you are to test Naruto. We are here to get a rough estimate on his skills so far." Hiruzen nodded, "Are you both ready?" When he received two nods, Hiruzen jumped back and started the match.

* * *

 **Well that's then end of the chapter! I'm evil aren't I? I hope that you enjoyed chapter ten of Naruto the Game and once again I'm going to apologize for not updating in a while but now that I have quite a bit of free time on my hands now that winter break is here I might be able to update a bit more frequently. I would love if I could get some nice reviews, they always boost my motivation.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm crying tears of joy right now, I just got the most wondrous reviews last chapter showing that a majority of people who read this story love it. And that makes me happy that many people enjoy reading my story, and the fact that I got over 1.11K views last chapter which is the most that I've ever gotten in one day. I've also noticed that I've sort of strayed away from the whole gamer thing, even though this is a Naruto gamer story and I will try to remedy that soon. but Merry Late Christmas to all who celebrate it, think of this as my gift to the community. Also I would like to apologize for the quality of this chapter, I think it's just not up to par with what I normally do. But currently I am lacking motivation to type this story and I'm doing a sort of pallet cleanser to get back in the mood and hype for this story. And for those of you wondering Naruto will not show that new shiny ability that I hinted that he had last chapter. Also I think that I made Kakashi kind of weak in this chapter but you've got to understand that when he can't use Chidori and Raikiri then he is a bit of a pushover in my humble opinion. So sometime soon I should get back in the mood for typing this story and chapters should be coming out at a more regular pace.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Sparring and Starting Dungeons**

Hiruzen jumped away from the sparring area, and started the match. Kakashi whipped out a book, and Naruto sat down and began drawing seal on some blank tags that he'd brought out. Hiruzen sighed at the shinobi and the shinobi-to-be, they never took anybody seriously. Kakashi sighed, and put his book up he would be the one to initiate combat this time instead of Naruto.

Naruto however never moved from his spot on drawing the seal even when Kakashi brought his heel down on Naruto's head. Except for the fact that Kakashi's foot never made contact and instead banged up against a crystal arm that appeared out of the ground beside Naruto who looked oblivious to Kakashi staring at him. Kakashi's eye narrowed at the crystal arm, until it suddenly twisted and grabbed him by the ankle and threw him across the clearing.

Kakashi twisted in mid-air and landed on the trunk of a tree before launching himself at Naruto who had yet to move from his spot but instead wasn't paying attention to his seal anymore. Instead he was grinning madly at the Copy cat ninja. It slightly unnerved Kakashi to see an ear to ear grin like that on Naruto's face but he quickly shoved the thoughts of the smile to the back of his mind and focused on hitting Naruto.

It was an exercise in frustration seeing as the crystal arms, legs, and sometimes shields would block all of his attacks. Kakashi stayed calm and instead switched to Ninjustu seeing as Naruto had made himself basically immune to all forms of taijutsu.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"

The giant fireball sailed towards the motionless Naruto and Hiruzen nor Kakashi moved knowing that Naruto was smart enough and strong enough to block or dodge the fireball. Naruto however leisurely stood up and put his hand in front of him as if he was going to block the fireball with a single hand. A large crystal mirror formed in front of him and he slapped the seal on the back, "Crystal Sealing Method: Jade Time/Space Mirror!" Naruto called out as the fireball crashed into the mirror and in was then absorbed into the mirror, causing both Hiruzen and Kakashi's eyes to widen and their jaws to drop.

Naruto only however cheered, "It worked! Dang that took a long time, do you know that seal took me a month to make. Over three thousand Shadow clones were sacrificed in order to get that seal working properly. And now let's get this party started!" Another mirror of crystal formed underneath Naruto and he whipped out another seal before calling out, "Crystal Sealing Method: Levitating Jade Mirror!"

Naruto slapped the seal onto the mirror and in began levitating a few feet in mid air, only causing Kakashi's eyes to widen further and Hiruzen's jaw to drop again. Not one but two special seals that were uncommon.

"Again this seal took me a while to get and several thousand Shadow clones." Naruto smirked before the mirror floated higher and then dashed towards Kakashi at easily jounin level speeds, "I made this seal when I didn't have Sora with me to allow me to fly so basically I have the advantage in maneuverability any where I go."

The time/space mirror floated behind Naruto as he formed a large crystal hammer and attempted to slam it into Kakashi's face, not hard enough to kill him but hard enough that he would be sore in the morning. And he would be one giant bruise but that's beside the point. Kakashi rolled out of the way and jumped towards Naruto before the time/space mirror blocked his kick.

Kakashi flew back and rushed through hand-seals before calling out, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Technique!" Kakashi shot out several fireballs that while not as big as the great fireball, were just as fast and moved in a more erratic pattern making them harder to dodge and block. Naruto however slapped his time/space mirror and it split into several smaller mirrors that easily blocked the smaller fireballs.

"Crystal Sealing Method: Splitting Time/Space Jade Mirrors." Naruto smirked as he said the name of his techniques. The seals were working perfectly, even though this was his second time testing them. Now it was time to move on the offensive, "Crystal Sealing Method: Time/Space Jade Mirror Return Attack." Naruto called out and the smaller mirrors quickly fused back into one giant mirror before the fireballs that Kakashi had shot at him returned.

Kakashi rolled out of the way of the first giant fireball, and then dashed out of the way of the several smaller fireballs that struck the ground shaking it every time one made contact. Rolling to a stop Kakashi got up and flipped through some hand signs before rushing in close, fire didn't work so he was going to have to move to his primary element to see if that would work.

"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" Kakashi called out as he got in close and a wave of electricity flew from him, close enough to strike Naruto, who moved his shield in between him and the attack, and a thin layer of ice covered his mirror before the attack was absorbed. Naruto grinned before a small pop up made itself known.

 **Shield Durability 30%**

 **Seal Power 50%**

Naruto's smirk disappeared, he would have to finish this faster than planned. Seeing as the electric attack was strong against his crystal and the ice wasn't thick enough to protect it all the way, his shield was breaking down faster than he could provide chakra to it.

The weakness of his seal and the shield was that it chewed through chakra like an Akamichi on an all you can eat buffet. And that's why Naruto limited himself the amount of chakra that he would provide to the mirror or else he would run the risk of wearing himself ragged. And although he'd increased his reserves with this technique, it still took a hell of a lot out of him to perform this maneuver. So instead of using more chakra on the technique, he launched both shield at Kakashi releasing the electric technique and forcing Kakashi to dodge.

Naruto blasted through some hand signs and then called out, "Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!" The air suddenly got super cold and dry, a sign that Naruto had used all he the moisture he could in the air to make the dragon that was absolutely huge! The black dragon appeared to be made out of a combination of snow and ice all of it was a black color.

"This is one of my favorite techniques, and I haven't used it in a while so I thought that I would start to use it again seeing as I've been using Crystal Release more often these days." Naruto grinned as Hiruzens eyebrows raised and Kakashi's pinched himself to make sure that his adopted little brother was actually doing this and this wasn't a dream.

"Sic 'em!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off the dragon and formed more handseals before claws of ice more on his hands and feet and Naruto dashed in for the taijutsu, it was time to use the stamina that he was known for.

 **Stamina 100%**

That was wonderful! Kakashi was in for some hurt if he thought that Naruto was going to use that Genin taijustu that he taught him all those years ago. Naruto shifted into a stance that he found worked wonderfully when he had claws. The Dragon's Claw taijutsu that he found in the library was a taijutsu style that although documented wasn't used anymore. It required ridiculous strength in the fingers and toes to hold kunai between each of the fingers and toes and after people realized that it required more training than what they already had, the style was turned away from seeing as people didn't think that it was worth it.

But when Naruto found it, he was ecstatic seeing as he found a taijustu style that worked well with his claws, both the style and his claws focused on slashing damage instead of blunt punches and kick. So Naruto instead of giving bruises would be giving potentially lethal gashes and cuts. Naruto got in close to attack Kakashi in unison with his dragons, who would go in for a heavy attack and when Kakashi dodged Naruto would be the one to harass him.

The only type of teamwork that could be displayed in the same way were the Inuzuka or particularly close Genin teams. Naruto however worked easily with jutsu that came alive such as the dragon jutsu, as some people labeled them. Each element had a jutsu that allowed the element to be formed into a dragon, and usually the mixed elements such as ice, crystal, and magnet. Naruto worked well with a real dragon, and a fox, but he also worked extremely well with a dragon made from chakra and black snow. The said dragon wasn't even giving Kakashi a chance to get up let alone strike back while Naruto was districating Kakashi with his closeness and different taijutsu style. Kakashi's sharingan was working over time in order to read the moves of both the dragon and Naruto, who's style seemed to be almost unpredictable.

In reality the reason that Kakashi's sharingan wasn't working properly was because of a seal that was underneath his shirt, attached to his stomach. The seals main purpose was to distort chakra in the area around Naruto, the chakra distortion Naruto found somehow affected ocular bloodlines such as the sharingan to an extent and it made it so the Byakugan could not see all of the tenketsu or some of them would appear to be in the wrong place.

Another seal that Naruto had used was attached to both of his legs, and it made it so that anything entering the chakra distortion would be slowed down to almost half the speed meaning Naruto would have more time to react when anybody entered the distortion around him which had a range of about ten meters. Any more than that and Naruto was using chakra to fast to care about the effects seeing as they wouldn't do him any good for that long.

Over time Kakashi was moving slower and slower, seeing as everytime Naruto even nicked his clothes or skin he was placing micro seals on his clones and skin which would slow him down very little but the effects would multiply the more that Naruto applied seals. So far Kakashi had ten different seals on him, slowing him down by a total of 10%. Five more seals and Naruto could put Kakashi out of the battle for good, not killing him but forcing him to surrender due to the fact that he would be rendered immobile.

Kakashi seemed to notice that he was slowing down, and Naruto didn't know if he noticed the seals or if he wrote it off as exhaustion. But Naruto and the dragon attacked with more effort and more brutality, ready to end the battle. Kakashi pushed himself away from Naruto and the dragon long enough to flick through some hand signs and he called out, "Fire Style: Ash Pile Accumulation!" Kakashi breathed out a large cloud of dust, ash, and black smoke over Naruto and the dragon.

Naruto knew this jutsu, if was very handy and since his own Sharingan had been active when Kakashi formed the handseals and did the jutsu, he now new how to perform it safely. Naruto's dragon curled around Naruto as a large pyramid crystal formed around them and then Kakashi clicked his teeth. Everything exploded, before Kakashi blew some dust away from his face.

He let the headband come back over his sharingan and he sighed, Naruto would survive but he would be in the hospital for a while. Kakashi turned around to face Hiruzen who was still staring slack jawed at the battle, he didn't know that Naruto was capable of.

"Konoha's Secret Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto called out from the dust cloud and shoved his fingers in the ram seal, right into Kakashi's rear end. Kakashi's face scrunched up for a second before he was shot in the air by the power of the strike. He landed on his face, butt still in the air. Kakashi, had been defeated by his own move.

Hiruzen and Naruto started chuckling, before it turned into all out laughter. Kakashi seemed to sense this and get up, the visible part of his face clearly red.

"Pay back! That's what you get for trying to blow me up!" Naruto said between laughs. Kakashi however growled and lowered his head in defeat. He knew when he was beaten although he would make both Naruto and Hiruzen swear up and down not to tell anybody lest he lose reputation being beaten by an Academy student. He didn't care if said Academy student had been training since age 6 and had been taught by him, he wasn't about to let it go.

Naruto stood up straight, although no scratches on him from the spar, which only served to make it even more embarrassing. Kakashi spent the last half an hour they were on the field bribing Hiruzen and blackmailing Naruto in order to make sure they didn't tell anybody. So for the next ten years he would arrive on time to anything and he also would show everybody the embarrassing photos of a younger Naruto playing in a bubble bath.

Kakashi smiled before Naruto held up said pictures and proceeded to burn them, and the copies, and the copies of the copies. Kakashi did a quick check of his pockets, his extra pockets, and his secret pockets. Naruto had stood still and still managed to pickpocket him, Kakashi would find out how he did that or he would take off his mask for a week.

Naruto however smiled, made some hand gestures when he was chuckling and explaining why Kakashi couldn't do it, and then pulled out all five of the Icha Icha books that Kakashi kept on him at all times. Naruto thankfully didn't burn them like the pictures but then told Kakashi that there was no way to blackmail him if you waved pictures in front of Naruto.

Naruto then proceeded to pickpocket all of the Icha Icha books on Hiruzen, some kunai off of Kakashi, and he even plucked the pipe out of Hiruzen's mouth. Hiruzen and Kakashi were stunned, especially because Naruto had barely moved and he'd pickpocketed most of items off a top jounin and the HOKAGE! Naruto smirked, he'd been leveling up the skill and when it hit level 50, he'd gained the chance to give a mutation. He had the choiced, **Inventory Stealer, Without a Trace, and Loot Grabber.**

 **Inventory Stealer allowed for Naruto to open a persons inventory and steal what ever he wanted but he had a limited time before the person would notice. Without A Trace allowed him to walk up to a person and literally shove his had in their pocket without them noticing but others would be more likely to warn the victim. Loot Grabber made all the things he could grab random, unless he knew where to get something or it was a mission and it multiplied the loot that he got.**

Naruto of course chose Inventory Stealer and since he had gotten used to the menu, he knew how to work around things like the time limit, also known as the pause feature. It had been balanced in the latest update, he was no longer aloud to move when paused but he could still work his menu and steal things from others. So he knew that the next update would make the pickpocketing more balanced or something like that.

But Naruto had picked the pockets of just about everybody in Konoha, except for the Anbu Captain, and some of the more paranoid people who never left their homes until they needed to get food from the market. Naruto was an excellent theif, and he couldn't wait until he could proudly announce that he'd picked the pocket of some of the richer in the ninja world.

Naruto was allowed to leave and the first place that he headed was the now rebuilt Uchiha district, population 4. Naruto had been allowed to move in, mainly because he was so close to the family and because Kakashi and Mikoto allowed it. He was Sasuke's brother in all but blood and he and Sayuri got along better than any siblings or friends ever did. Mikoto liked to joke that the day an argument started between the three, was the day that the sky was going to fall.

Naruto walked in on the Uchiha family, eating lunch in their own dinner table, which seemed very empty until Naruto came in. Naruto sat down and began staring at Sayuri and Sasuke with a big smile on his face.

"So how'd the testing go? Did you get your butt kicked?" Sasuke teased before he shoveled in another tomato.

"No, but I picked the Hokage's pocket and I used Kakashi's own jutsu against him." Sasuke stared at Naruto like he was insane, Sayuri let her food almost fall out of her mouth, and Mikoto chuckled.

"I'm sure you did, now tell the truth." She smiled, obviously not believing that he could do that, even though she was still apart of the party that he created days ago.

"No really, Naruto smiled before pulling the Hokage's pipe out of his inventory. I replaced it with a cardboard cutout. He should be sending Anbu to retrieve his pipe in 3...2...1..." Right as Naruto hit one he held the pipe over his shoulder and an Anbu silently took it from him before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves. Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes, Sayuri started sputtering out her food in surprise, and Mikoto's normal smile was replaced with a look of shock. All of them made permanent mental notes not to doubt Naruto so much, even if he was renown as Konoha's biggest and greatest prankster.

Naruto opened a letter that the Anbu had also left in his hands, and smirked at it. "The letter says that if I steal the Hokage's pipe again my punishment is going to be 100 D-rank missions."

Mikoto sighed, that was one of the worst punishments that the Hokage could give you, besides exile or execution but those were only for the true traitors or enemies of Konoha. Or the true punishments, E-rank missions. Punishments that had no reward, like cleaning out the sewers or scrubbing the Hokage monument with a bucket of water and a brush. Normally those missions were done by teams of volunteers, citizens mostly but sometimes a solo ninja would do it. Naruto knew that he could get away from just about anything and that if he was forced to do an E-rank then he would either use Shadow Clones or he would probably just outrun any of the Anbu that ever came to get him.

He'd done that when he was younger and now it would be even easier. Erasing the chases with the Anbu from his mind, Naruto's smile returned to his face and he looked at Sasuke and Sayuri, who had just finished with their lunches.

"Hey Mikoto, do you mind if I steal Sasuke and Sayuri for the rest of the day?"

"No, but I would like to know where you're going."

"We are going dungeon crawling!" Naruto said gleefully, yet the thought of crawling through dungeons was appalling, the smile fell from his face before he knew that he was going to have to explain.

"We are going to go into a dungeon and we are going to kill things and get loot."

"What types of things are you going to kill?" Mikoto asked, suddenly not sure she wanted Naruto to let her children do this.

"Rats, spiders, snakes, you name it if it's an animal then it has turned into viscous monsters and I'm going to let Sayuri and Sasuke get used to going through dungeons."

"Okay, but if they don't return in one piece then I am going to hurt you Naruto." Mikoto said with a straight face, how she did Naruto had no clue but she made it really menacing and he could feel the killing intent.

"Don't worry, we are going into a relatively easy dungeon. The monster levels are twenty to twenty five, both of them could easily solo this dungeon." Naruto smiled as he dragged the two out of the house and towards one of the training fields.

"Naruto is the dungeon as easy as you say?" Sayuri asked, a bit apprehensive about the whole ordeal.

"Hell no, you guys are under leveled for the dungeon that we are going into so you guys are going to do it all and I'm going to make sure that neither of you get killed or horribly mutilated." He had that ear to ear grin on his face the entire time that he said it and it made both of the Uchiha sibling shiver. This wasn't going to end well for either of them.

He dragged them to a spot in the training area and then opened his menu, allowing both of them to look at his menu as he surfed through the list of dungeons, most of them had the word **Cleared** by it meaning that Naruto had defeated the boss and beaten the dungeon.

"Lets see, what do you guys think that we should do. It's either going to be Yeti's Retreat or Mutants Forests."

Yeti's Retreat had enemies that had a average level of almost 50 while Mutants Forest had an average enemy level of 40, Sayuri wasn't happy with either but in the end both her and her brother chose Mutants Forest seeing as Naruto was level 50 and she though that going into the Yeti's Retreat without proper clothing would be suicide.

"Hmmm, not my first choice but lets do this!" Naruto said as he selected the dungeon and his team mates before the world around them shifted and formed the dungeon. Neither of the Uchiha's were going to have fun while Naruto was cackling and giggling behind both of them as the trio set off into the dungeon looking for the way down to the second level.

* * *

 **Yeah like I said at the beginning, kind of not my best chapter but I did have to deal with almost 13 people in my house while I'm typing this so it is hard to get some time alone. Not to mention I've been getting bored and searching for inspiration for this story I started reading a type of fanfiction that I never thought I would read, you guessed it, RWBY. That and I've gotten two new games to play and so I've also been playing them for quite a while. Also don't blame me for reading RWBY fanfiction because I'm sure that you dear readers have read some funky stuff on this website just like me. There is some stuff that should just never be read. But anyways, don't expect a new chapter super soon because I'm trying to regain some of my motivation to type this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'm back from the real world! Excuses, excuses things you probably don't care about. Dealing with school, summary of what I've been doing done. Enjoy the chapter and I hope that every body enjoyed their New Years! Even though it's a week late.**

Chapter Twelve

 **Dungeon Crawling for Newbies**

"Welcome to the dungeon! For me it's like a home away from home, filled with ravenous monsters that what to tear you limb from limb and feast on your living flesh!" Naruto said excitedly holding his arms out for dramatic emphasis of the plain forest that the dungeon had taken the form of. The forest had enlarged trees that looked like they were on the verge of dying and the sky was a sickly green color. Sharp bramble and blood red vines covered the trees and formed natural barricades to block off the places the dungeon didn't want the three player to be.

But there was still a lot of space left over for them to explore and to battle in. Sayuri didn't like the blood red vines and Sasuke wanted to avoid the thorny bramble. Naruto however look indifferent to it all and simply smiled before counting down silently with his fingers so that the siblings could see. Three... two... one... a deafening roar shook the area and caused many birds to fly out of the trees in terror.

Naruto grinned when both Sasuke and Sayuri turned as pale as ghosts, when they realized that there was a high chance that they would have to fight something like that. Naruto took joy in their suffering, because he would probably be suffering when they got out of this. Naruto also remembered that neither of them had the abilities that he had, much less the Gamer's Mind which allowed for him to be calm in situations like this.

Or to restate that, it was impossible for him to panic or go insane anymore and he learned that he just had to deal with that. Naruto also had a plethora of other abilities that would come in handy during dungeon raids, but the siblings didn't and Naruto formed some items out of crystals. A large crystal katana formed out of the green crystal of his Crystal Release, and he tossed it to Sayuri while Sasuke pulled out his malachite sword and caught a large rounded shield of crystal made from Naruto.

"Why would I need a shield Naruto? Couldn't I just dodge most of the attacks?" Sasuke asked, ninja and samurai didn't use shields because most of the time they could either dodge, parry, or counter an attack. Naruto began explaining, "In a dungeon most of the monsters we will be killing will be very strong or very fast, either way I want you to have some sort of protection that doesn't include dodging because some of the monsters will be faster than even me and when they can get around your speed and make it so you can't dodge you need some sort of extra protection. And the shield doesn't weight that much so quit complaining you big baby."

"Then why don't I have a shield?" Sayuri asked before Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and formed a set of crystal armor over her and then did the same for Sasuke. Both of the siblings looked like knights in the semi-transparent green armor and Naruto stopped to admire his handy word, "That should last until the mini-boss and I'll renew it afterwards but don't try to take to many hits. I found that these higher level dungeons are very tricky to deal with since the monsters are capable of cracking and eventually breaking my crystal armor."

Sayuri nodded at the logic, higher level dungeons would have stronger monsters and so you'd never higher level things to deal with. Sasuke just admired the cool armor that he was in, because he looked awesome in the armor. He was slightly jealous that Naruto could do that but he didn't mind, he just needed to unlock the Sharingan and then he could find other moves as cool as the ones that Naruto were performing!

"Let's see, do you see the bars in the corner of your vision like their hover a few feet from you?" Naruto asked the siblings before they nodded, and with that the three set off into the forest to explore and get through in one piece. Naruto took the lead, his crystal armor forming on him after they left the spawn area. Two claws formed on his hands instead of taking a sword and Naruto explained that he liked using claws instead of swords but he would use them in battle when against an opponent who also used weapons.

"So do you take Sora and Aurora with you on dungeon raids?" it was Sasuke's attempt to calm the nervousness that he had, small talk was wonderful for that.

"Of course I do, but this time I'm taking you two because one, you two need the practice and reason two is because I figured since you had an awesome sword I would find Sayuri something nice. I know that she likes swords such as tanto's and katana's but maybe find something like armor or a nice modifier for her."

"Modifier?"

Naruto sighed, "Did you even do a tutorial? It's in the help menu I'm pretty sure." Naruto said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion over why his two surrogate siblings wouldn't go over a tutorial.

"Well..." Sasuke was about to give an excuse before Naruto had heard enough and just sighed before shaking his head, "A modifier is a item that gives you special bonuses when put on items such as accessories and weapons. Let me give you an example my sandals are specially made with a few special modifiers and a few extra items that give them cool effects. Some of the materials on the sandals give my kicks slashing damage when they aren't modified by anything like my crystals. This in itself is a neat and useful effect." Naruto then smiled and pulled out two necklaces from his inventory.

One of the necklaces was made from magatama beads and was something that you'd see a monk or a rich person wearing while the other was a regular necklace with a yin-yang symbol on it.

"The magatama beads have special modifiers on them that allow for me to absorb health for enemies when ever I strike them and the yin-yang necklace allows for me absorb chakra whenever I strike somebody and I've been dying to test them out to see how well they work." Naruto handed the necklaces to the siblings so that they could see the stats and their eyes widened when they did, Naruto must have been working for a long time to get the percentages that high.

 **Magatama Bead Necklace \- Lv. 45 Accesory**

 **Requirements- Lv. 45 and an Intelligence of 60**

 **Increases Intelligence, Vitality, Endurance, and Control by 15**

 **Materials - Demonic Plumage (100), Celestial Snake Skin (50), Lunar Wing (50), Rainbow Scale (100)**

 **Modifiers- Diamond Tough, Steel Fiber**

 **-Takes 50% of damage dealt to enemies and returns as health.**

 **-Increases attack speed by 50%.**

 **-Increases attack power by 50%**

 **-Increases bloodline efficiency by 10%**

 **(Modifier) Increases all armor durability by 10%**

 **(Modifier) Increases skin durability by 5%**

 **Yin-Yang Necklace \- Lv. 40 Special Accesory**

 **Requirements - Lv. 35 and Control of 120**

 **Increases Chakra by 5% and increases control by 25**

 **Materials - Grand Soul Gem (50), Blood of Ancients (100)**

 **Modifiers - Yang Charm, Yin Charm**

 **-Takes 50% of damage dealt to enemies and returns as chakra**

 **-Increases chakra by 10%**

 **(Modifier) Increases Physical damage by 10%**

 **(Modifier) Increases Non-Physical damage by 10%**

Naruto took the items back from the siblings and wrapped them around his own neck before he felt a small rush of power go through him. He'd worked hard to get items as good as the ones that he had, he wasn't going to give them up any time soon seeing as they were worth a lot of time and materials. Although after the dungeon, sometime Naruto would have to take Sasuke and Sayuri shopping for some real ninja equipment, seeing as they would need it.

"I see all of the percentages but what does that mean? Does it just take your total attack speed for example and add 50% of the attack speed or does it take the numbers from a set amount?" Sasuke asked, seeing the numbers confused him.

"It takes it from you regular attack speed, power, what ever you can think of. Durability is a bit tricky to explain but to put it as simple as I can get it without going into complicated math formulas on how every little thing can affect a items durability, the durability of an item is set on a few certain things. First of all, item material, then quality, and then how you use the item. For example and item that isn't being used for it's purpose is going to break faster than using it for it's purpose. Your malachite sword for example..." Naruto was cut off as he ordered everybody to duck.

When they hit the ground, what could only be explained as a tornado of teeth and claws flew out of the vines and bramble, almost successful in taking the heads of the three players off. An experience that nobody wanted to experience yet, all three ducked and quickly recovered before moving to slay the monster. Sasuke distracted the monster, which turned out to be a giant rat with lots of bone spikes and large scythe like claws. He held up his shield, using that and his sword to his advantage taking the brunt of the damage and returning, although a bit slower than Naruto and Sayuri were dishing it out.

Sayuri, payed little attention to defense and instead chose to dodge most of the attacks and go in for a high rate of damage with fast attacks. And Naruto, he was giggling and muttering to himself off on the side of the battle, something about being able to see the damage that everybody was doing. Sasuke struck the monster once again and Naruto could see the numbers **320** appeared just above the mark that he hit before fading quickly.

 **Mutant Rat Lv. 40**

 **Health- 12480/15000**

Sayuri and Sasuke although they hadn't done much damage, both of them were relatively full on chakra and stamina working more to survive the battle that to kill the beast at the risk of wasting energy. Naruto smiled at the battle going on before he joined, forming crystal spikes in the air and running chakra through the his wires, which he kept wrapped around his arms and his legs, over a special type of bracer that he'd recently gotten to prevent the razor sharp wires from cutting his limbs off. The wires ensnared the beast and the crystal impaled it, easily damaging over half it's health. The number **8000** appeared over the mutant rat and Naruto experienced a strange sensation of his vitality and chakra being filled.

It wasn't all that bad, just a bit tingling and most likely something that he would come accustomed too over time, but for now he would have to try his best to ignore the strange sensation. A message appeared in front of Naruto, which he quickly brushed aside in favor of restraining the beast even more for Sayuri and Sasuke to finish it off. When it was dead, which wasn't long seeing as both of them said screw it to defense and wailed on the monster until it died seeing as the wires effectively restrained it, Naruto pulled up the message again and read it carefully seeing as it was part of a new tutorial.

 **Chakra and Health overload**

 **Due to prevent players with the rare ability to absorb health and/or chakra to abuse this ability, the Chakra and Health overload system was implemented in the latest update. The Chakra and Health overload system allows the players to craft special batteries which store chakra and health. Settings can be modified so that the batteries will either drain when the player started using chakra and health, or when the chakra and health of the player lowers past a certain threshold. Infinite batteries can be used at once, but the batteries only hold so much and the higher tier batteries are most expensive and have higher requirements to make them.**

Naruto nodded at the logic, the strange sensation now gone seeing as all the access chakra that he had, was now dissipated into the air seeing as his body rejected the access chakra due to the **Gamer's Body,** and the newest update working in tandem. There was a few links to other screens that let him see what he needed for the health and chakra batteries and he was not surprised to see some of the late tiers of batteries required him to be at absurd levels like 200.

But the first battery needed level 50 with sealing, one ingot of chakra metal, and a ruby. Not something that Naruto just created with the Crsystal Release but an honest to goodness ruby which he could find from dungeon drops. Naruto cursed and brought his attention back to the two siblings who were resting up against trees and counting the money that the big rat had dropped.

They stashed the money in their inventory, something that they were still getting used to and then they stood up, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Oh, my chakra absorption and health absorption just need special items to over charge my initial capacity and the batteries are insane to make like, absolutely insane. The first chakra battery needs level 50 in sealing, a chakra metal ingot, and a ruby. It stores a total of 5000 extra chakra and health which is slowly drained from you, not enough to be detrimental but enough to fill the chakra battery at a decent pace."

"Wow that's ruff, so me and Sasuke just made bank. This is twice as much as the allowance that we get from mom." Sayuri said, tempted to pull the money out and wave it in front of Naruto, before she remembered that Naruto had been doing this for much longer and probably had several bank accounts full of money, or he just kept it all on his person.

Naruto smiled and nodded before walking off, and the siblings followed him. All of them were searching for the way to the second level in the dungeon, and Naruto got thinking on their roles in the team. Sasuke, was an obvious tank with the shield and crystal armor that Naruto had provided for him. Sasuke just didn't like to back down and preferred to take hits instead of dodging them and so he made a great distraction when the monster was busy trying to break through the shield of his leaving them open for Sayuri. The girl was a rogue, a fast high damage character who was better suited for dodging than really blocking. She didn't have a shield but the katana had a higher damage per second than the malachite sword, even if it looked cooler and was more durable than the crystal katana.

Naruto assumed that he would be forced into multiple roles, seeing as he could be a mage with his techniques and high rate of damage at the sacrifice of his chakra. But he could also be a easy rouge like Sayuri seeing as he preferred to dodge the attacks that get hit by them and he did a ton of damage when he used his crystal weapons. Naruto broke his line of thought when they hit another dead end in the maze that was the forest. So far they hadn't run into any other monsters and had mainly just been running around trying to look for the way to the second floor.

Looking at the shield in Sasuke's hands Naruto reinforced it by fiddling with his chakra. He'd gotten good with his crystal release over the years, but that didn't mean that he neglected his ice release or the wire techniques, he just used the crystal techniques a little more seeing as they were his main option of offense and defense. They were strong and sharp and Naruto liked that about them, and the only limit was basically his chakra and his imagination. But with the arrival of the chakra batteries, it could be possible that some time in the future, that he wouldn't need to worry about chakra and all he would need would be a active imagination.

Sure he could do the same with ice, but he only really used that when somebody using Lighting Release came along to challenge him, which wasn't that often. In fact he couldn't remember any of the dungeon's having lighting based monsters. They all used ice, or fire, some used wind but never lightning and he hoped that no lightning dungeons would come his way any time soon because it would be very difficult for him.

Pushing that particular train of thought out of his head, Naruto instead focused on where he was going and started being more active in the search for monsters and the way to the second level. It would be easy to identify by the change in the dungeon design and usually there was an indicator like "Welcome to Level 2! Here's more things to kill you!"

There was a clear indicator that another monster was coming by the sounds of loud screeching and trees being torn into splinters. "Jump!" Naruto shouted and all three of them jumped into the air, another mutant rat charged into the area where the three players once were and in Naruto hands formed several shuriken made from crystal all with nasty looking serrated edges. Throwing them down at the creature the shuriken increased in size until they were nearly as large as Naruto's torso. A dinging sound was music to Naruto's ears meaning that he'd hit and looking down at the quickly fading numbers he felt a surge of strength as 2000 extra chakra and health flooded his system for a short time.

Holding his hands in the ram seal several spears of crystal formed, not just spikes, actual spears made smooth and sturdy from the crystal and Naruto's chakra. Naruto with a flick of his chakra sent them flying into the pelt of the mutant rat, all while in the air. Sasuke held his shield below him and when he fell, he landed on the head of the rat who screeched in part pain, part anger. Sayuri came down for the stab into the creatures back before pulling out a spear stuck in it's hide and jumping away. She wanted to see if the spear would suit her better than the katana.

Jumping away when Naruto landed on the beats, the wires wrapped around the mutant rat and cut it to pieces before the left over bits that used to be a rat disappeared in little boxes of multicolored light. Naruto let Sasuke and Sayuri take the drops, seeing as this was their first time in a dungeon and he figured that they would enjoy the cash. Looking at the spear that Sayuri had taken, Naruto remade another one in his hands that was fresh and the durability wasn't taken down. The length of the spear was about 5 feet in length and the tip of the spear itself was triangular shaped and about as wide as Sayuri's head.

There was a little circular handle on the end of the spear where Sayuri could grab if she were swinging with the entire range of the spear. Sayuri spun it around before slamming the end of the spear down on the ground and smirking. Sasuke adjusted the shield in his hand and turned to face Naruto who was looking at a suspicious tree in the middle of a small clearing.

Walking up to it, Naruto was surprised when the branches lashed out at him and he jumped back watching in morbid fascination as the tree uprooted itself and formed two legs from it's twisting roots. Same with the arms and the head, all formed from the decrypted and dying branches. Eyes and a mouth split were the trunk was, the eyes triangular and narrowed in anger, the mouth wasn't fully formed and still had bits of stretchy bark covering it in spots covering parts of the mouth itself that was lined with sharp bits of wood chips as if they were teeth all adding to the horror that was the new monster.

 **Crypt Guardian Lv. 50**

 **Health-20000**

Naruto saw this and smirked, this was going to be fun. To bad the two Uchiha siblings didn't share his enthusiasm, and while they didn't want to fight the Crypt Guardian they weren't about to ditch Naruto because they weren't used to this stuff. They also didn't have a special ability to prevent them from going insane or basically feeling fear so they still had all those types of emotional restraints.

Naruto however wasn't bound by those emotions due to the **Gamer's Mind** and he found all of this super fun. Naruto rushed righting in, meeting the claw of the Crypt Guardian with his own crystal claw, allowing for Sasuke to rush behind and begin attacking the legs while Sayuri backed up Naruto with her new spear trying to get used to the length.

She found that she really, really liked the amount of reach that they spear gave her and found that it allowed for her to hit harder, even if it wasn't necessarily faster than the Katana. Jumping over Naruto she grabbed the spear by the small loop at the base of the pole and swung downwards, gouging a deep wound into the walking tree. The wound began to fester with sickly green blood which Sayuri found repulsive and Naruto found absolutely fascinating. It was like contaminated sap but stickier and it seal the wound faster.

Naruto used his strength in tandem with his wires and used it to grabbed the wrist of the Crypt Guardian before throwing him over his shoulder and slamming it into the ground before jumping up and stabbing into one of the eyes with his large claw. The Crypt Guardian let out a howl of pain before slamming his arm into Naruto faster than he had before, surprising the blonde and sending him flying across the arena. Sasuke and Sayuri were left to deal with it while Naruto recovered as quickly as he could, shaking the stars out of his vision.

Even if the crystal armor he had on took the brunt of the damage, his health had gone down just a bit from sliding in the dirt and taking the actual hit itself. Sayuri and Sasuke were working perfectly together. Sasuke was blocking and countering the Crypt Guardians attacks and Sayuri was doing the damage. Despite taking the brunt of the attacks, Sasuke's health hadn't gone down all that much thanks to the shield. Now he could see why Naruto wanted him to have a shield.

Sayuri jumped over her brother and landed nimbly on the arm of the walking tree. Taking a large slash at the arm of the tree, she focused her efforts on the area's that she had already hit, working with the wounds that she already inflicted. Seeing as the sickly green sap was weaker than the wood itself Sayuri was hoping to sever a limb to make the thing easier to take down.

Despite what they had done to the thing, it refused to go down. Naruto looked once and saw that it was still at nearly at 14000 thousand, and so he decided that it was time for the thing to die. Rushing back into the fray, Naruto activated his wires before wrapping them around trees and sturdy roots, effectively restraining the strong walking tree. Naruto flipped through a few seals, "Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" A large dragon formed out of the lime green crystals that Naruto used as part of his Crystal Release and Naruto hopped onto it, shouting for Sasuke and Sayuri to get out of the way.

The dragon rushed the walking tree and opened it's large jaws to take a large bite into the shoulder of the Crypt Guardian. The form of the serpent like dragon wrapped around the monster, crushing it with a combination of it's great strength and the sharp spikes that helped make up its form. Naruto grinned as he watched the consecutive damage that appeared in large numbers until the monster was crushed.

Sayuri and Sasuke collapsed onto their rears, breathing heavily from fighting the tough monster. Naruto let the chakra sustaining the dragon go and it fell apart before he joined Sayuri and Sasuke in their little break, smiling as he rested not really needing the break as killing the monster rejuvenated him. It was a few minutes before they heard rustling in the woods and when the three players turned around they saw nine **Crypt Guardian's** making their way toward the small clearing. Naruto smirked while the other two groaned and they all prepared for combat.

Naruto formed a three dragons to assist each of them in combat with the walking trees, and the thee of them charged into battle determined to win.

* * *

 **One of the main reasons why I'm giving Sasuke a sword and shield, and Sayuri a spear is because I like to branch out which is something that I don't think that other authors do enough. Like sure the one in a thousand story will give Naruto a bo-staff but is there a big difference between a staff and a spear? Not really one has a pointy end and the other doesn't.**

 **It's Fanfiction and I think that to many authors set to strict of rules for themselves to follow when they write. There's a whole arsenal of weapons, the only limit is your imagination so use it! Sure their ninja's and ninja's use small swords and knives, and I'm going to call bullshit on that. Hidan uses a three bladed scythe and Zabuza has a sword as large as he is. What I'm saying is that I think author's need to have fun with writing and give the characters a little broader spectrum when it comes to weapons, just saying.**

 **Just my personal opinion, and have a good day/night wherever you are.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys that this chapter took so long, internet failed me multiple times and any author who had to retype a mass of his/her chapter because the internet failed then you'll know the toll that it takes on your motivation. Anyways this chapter is a bit longer than some of the other ones! Almost 5500 words! I hope you enjoy the battle (I rewrote that 3 times) and the funny bit that the end. I would love to know what you think of it! I don't own Naruto because then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did. Have a good day! Oh and my birthday's the 27th by the way, yay me! I'm getting older and I'm getting more responsibilities! (Okay the responsibility thing is really terrifying actually.) You should also note that I have no interest in going back to fix anything in this chapter as it has taken me way to long to finish this so you are going to have to enjoy what's here and all of the mistakes that I have most likely made.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Father Nature Strikes Back**

Naruto, Sayuri, and Sasuke rested against each other, back to back as they tried to regain their breath. Fighting off all the Crypt Guardian's was exhausting, even for somebody with chakra and health absorb. Sure he wasn't trying to recuperate his health like the other two but he was still tired from the exertion of killing all the monsters who were quite tough. Naruto rested his head against the back of Sasuke's head who did the same and Sayuri rested against their side, they were watching every which direction the monsters could come from.

Taking a swig of water from a canteen in a storage scroll he had on him, Naruto passed the water around until Sayuri finished it. All of them were still breathing heavily but it wasn't as bad as before now that they had some time to rest. Even though there was a translucent wall of green crystals between them and the outer world, the giant walking trees had shown that they were scarily strong, being able to knock down Naruto's barriers in a matter of minutes instead of the usual hours it would take lesser monsters. That fact alone forced Naruto to use his entire arsenal, from fuinjutsu to shadow clones, to Ice Release.

Sayuri and Sauke got a taste of just how far ahead Naruto was and it gave them the resolve that they needed to get stronger. From the battle Sayuri and Sasuke had leveled up quite a few times, Naruto only once but he'd already spent his points trying to further his Crystal Release seeing as once he got it to level 50 it would gain a mutation that would make using it quite a bit easier. He was super close though, only 3 levels away from gaining the mutation that he really wanted.

For anther half an hour the three players rested, occasionally drinking and snacking, trying to get up to tip-top shape before they continued their trek through the powerful dungeon. When they all felt better and had rejuvenated faster than they had before, something that was probably an effect of being in the dungeon.

"So this is what you do all the time? I don't understand how you can do all this alone, even if you had help from Sora and Aurora." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"It's not normally this bad, it's probably upped the difficulty because we're all in here together. If one of us had gone alone then this dungeon would most likely be easier than all three of us doing it together." Naruto replied before he helped Sayuri up and let the wall surrounding them fall apart. Sending out ten shadow clones, Naruto was determined to find the second level quickly seeing as they had wasted so much time on the first floor.

They needed to get through the dungeon before Mikoto started to worry about them. Because when she started to worry Mikoto wasn't a very nice person and she would most likely send the village into a panic and when the three got back, they'd be in a boat load of trouble. Naruto liked sleeping in the house and having a nice happy family to wake up to when he ate breakfast after all.

Mikoto was very nice when she wanted to be, but also very strict and she treated Naruto like her own son so she was very strict with him. Last time Naruto had pissed her off he'd been smacked in the face with a super sonic pancake that she'd been making and it had not only burned him but it knocked him out of his chair. He was then not allowed to have the syrup when he at said pancake. That and he was forced to clean part of the entire manner, luckily he'd been lucky enough that Mikoto couldn't find the pink maid outfit that she'd wanted him to clean it in.

He was also lucky enough that if he'd been forced to wear the outfit, he had enough skill in henge so that nobody would know that it was him when he was cleaning. God if anybody found he had almost been forced to wear that, on multiple occasions no less, he would've never been able to live it down and his reputation, what little he had, would've been flushed down the toilet.

Naruto felt the memories of one of the clones disperse, and Naruto smiled. The clone had found the way to the next level in the dungeon.

"Come on, let's go. One of my clones found the entrance to the next level so now we can progress." Naruto said before he led the rag tag group through the woods over to where his clones had found the way to the next level. When they got there, nobody really wanted to go into the tunnel that led to the next level. The tunnel was composed of twisting branches and red vines, the non thorny kind blocked the way making it hard to see ahead.

Naruto frowned at the small tunnel that the three of them would have to crouch slightly to not hit their heads on the branches above. Naruto had a surge of brilliance and formed what looked to be two parts to a larger shield before handing them to Sasuke.

"Since you like that shield so much, you get to go in front." Naruto smirked before Sasuke sheathed the sword and put down the kite shield before taking the large pieces of the shield. They were made to fit together when he put his arms together in such a way that he had to do was get his feet in the right position and he could protect what was behind him against large attacks or forces.

The entire thing was rounded slightly to make dispersing attacks easier and the edges were razor sharp so Sasuke was able to split the shields and use them as weapons. But there was one thing that ran true in all their minds, sure having new weapons was nice but they needed to level up skills for the weapons or they wouldn't be as effective as the weapons they were used to.

Sasuke had been using a shield before so he already had some levels with the shield skill but not as much as Naruto had investing in his crystal wall. Sure it would be more effective to have Naruto up front but then the other two would never get any experience and would remain as they were unless they wanted to go into a dungeon on their own time, which was seeming less and less likely without Naruto there, making sure that something didn't accidently kill them.

Sasuke put the shield together and went in first, Sayuri following and Naruto taking up the rear just incase something wanted to get their backsides. Naruto had made the crystal shield where it was mostly translucent so Sasuke could see where he was going intstead of trying to feel out where to go through the shield.

"The second level in a dungeon I've found lack in monsters, but make up for that in their traps, mazes, and generally the mini-boss at the end. So what I think's going to happen here is we are probably going to get led on a wild chase through this level as it leads us around and around and around as we search for the entrance to the mini-boss room." Naruto's voice some how still had a bit of cheer in it as he explained what was going to be the next source of their misery.

So for the next hour or so, the three tried to find their way through the extremely confusing maze, pissing Naruto off more than the Uchiha siblings. It was understandable seeing as he had less patience for that sort of thing that the siblings. Sasuke had ditched the shield parts long ago for speed seeing as they hadn't found anything yet and it was unlikely that they were going to find any monsters in the cramped space.

"So Naruto how long have been exploring dungeons?" Sasuke broke the silence in an attempt to calm Naruto down who seemed on the point of getting ready to commit murder and arson.

Naruto quickly took the chance to get his mind off the frustrating maze and started the story, "I first started when I was level ten, I had only just unlocked my Crystal Release and I was eager to take it on. Unluckily the dungeon was filled with spiders and so I didn't have the greatest of times. But I defeated the boss and I climbed out of the hole that it led me out of, this was before the teleporting into and out of dungeons update. Would you realized that I walked into the kidnapping of Hinata that happened all those years ago."

"So that's why she turns red and faints every time somebody mentions you!" Sasuke exclaimed before he turned another corner and Sayuri and Naruto followed.

"Okay..." Naruto didn't know what to say, he didn't noticed it mostly because he was in another class and focused on other things.

"Yeah, I feel kind of bad about teasing her about it." Sasuke admitted before Naruto started talking more and more about dungeons.

"So this one time, I was invited by the old man and when I was there I found a dungeon. I was so under leveled for that dungeon, but most of the enemies there were pushovers until you got to the mini-boss and the boss itself. The mini-boss was a lizard-man who refused to die, and in the end I was forced to resort to a move that admittedly I don't use as often any more due to the lacking strength of some of the mini-bosses and bosses themselves. But anyways the boss was a dragon, and everybody in Kumo was watching, thankfully nobody noticed me as I grabbed the goods from the boss chest and got out of there."

Sasuke and Sayuri were speechless for a few minutes, just processing the fact that their pseudo brother had killed a dragon and taken on dungeons far stronger than he was. "So that's how you got Sora?"

"Yep! And I see a light at the end of the tunnel! Head in that way Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, pointed the way out of the damnable maze before they all rushed out ready to stretch after being crouched for so long. The found themselves in a large clearing with a big tree, easily five times the size of the other trees the had seen. Walking up to it Naruto looked at it before kicking the tree. **10,** he just did ten damage to the tree when all the other trees were unbreakable objects. He knew because one time in a dungeon he spent and hour wailing on a rock just to see if it would break.

"Back away from the tree!" Naruto shouted and the other two jumped towards the walls in the clearing which were made from large trunks fused together to create a large wall of wood. The tree began taking shape, pulling itself out of the ground, it was just like a Crypt Guardian but much larger and had more defined fingers and had more of a face. It also had a full head of leaves and branches instead of being bare and rotten.

The eyes were sunken into the bark and all that stared back was a eerie red glow that was really unsettling. The nose was about what would be normal if you were a 300 foot giant tree monster. The mouth much like the Crypt Guardians was spikey around the edges with sharp shards of chipped bark. Bits of bark fell away from the mouth area and the monster screeched loudly enough to cause the three players to cover their ears.

 **Vernio, Father Nature Lv. 75**

 **Health-49990/50000**

Naruto looked up towards the giant tree man, and he looked at the clearing which was large in size to compensate the size of the mini-boss.

"Naruto, if this is the mini-boss, what does that mean about the acutual boss? Does this mean that we're basically screwed in a sense?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto, who didn't take his eyes off of the boss.

"Yes Sasuke, we are indeed screwed. So I have one thing for us to do. SCATTER!" Naruto shouted before all three of them jumped away, before the bosses giant foot came crashing down where the three of them used to stand. Due to Naruto having dealt the most amount of damage to the boss, Naruto had the agro. Naruto dashed between the legs of the boss as it slowly turned towards Naruto who jumped away from the other foot and formed a few spears of crystals which then sunk into the foot of the boss. **100.** Naruto scowled at the measly amount of damage that would normally severely hurt any lesser monster. He was going to be in this battle for the long haul and he didn't know if Sasuke and Sayuri would be able to last as long as he thought this mini boss was going to last.

"Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" Naruto called out forming the hand seals as he jumped away from the fist of the giant tree. Five different crystal dragons formed out of the lime green crystal and Naruto leaped on top of one, two of the dragons heading to retrieve Sasuke and Sayuri while the last two were sent to harass the giant and gain Naruto some extra health and chakra.

When the three players met up, flying in the sky about chest level with the giant who was focused on the two dragons who were doing a sizeable amount of damage to him. The dragons were also moving fast enough to dodge the giant but one hit and it was all over.

"I have a plan, but I need the giant distracted while I get the seals ready for it. Can you keep the giant distracted for me?" Naruto was dead serious and the two siblings saw this and became serious themselves. Sayuri smirked and twirled her spear in the air before catching it again and holding it with the tip pointing in the air Sasuke drew his malachite sword and Naruto formed a shield for him. The shield was round and had razor edges allowing Sasuke to easily attack with it as well.

"No problem Naruto, you trust us to do this." Sasuke's smirk mirrored his sisters and both of the gave Naruto a thumbs up before their dragons turned around and flew back towards Vernio who had just crushed one of the crystal dragons in it's large grip. Naruto sighed, "Just try to stay safe." he muttered before he pulled out the things he needed for the seals and he got to working on his seal.

Sasuke and Sayuri stood on the dragons, their lime green armor glowed in the dying sunlight of the dungeon with the acid green sky. The giant was still preoccupied with the remaining crystal dragon who was busy dodging around the legs of the giant in an attempt to get it to trip. Having no such luck the dragon flew up, dodging another hand before it came up to ram the giant in the chest.

Sasuke and Sayuri came behind the giant before both of them started forming hand their weapons sticking to the crystal dragon underneath both of them.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" both of the Uchiha siblings shouted, performing the technique that their family was famous for. Sayuri's fire ball struck the back of the giants head and Sasuke's struck it back. The dry wood was quickly set ablaze from the technique yet the fire damage didn't do all that much other than switch the agro from the dragon to Sayuri, who had done the most damage with her technique seeing as she'd had a bit more practice with the fire ball than her younger brother.

The fire died out after doing a certain amount of damage, leaving the back of the giant black and charred. The Uchiha siblings were close enough that they could high five and that they did, before Sayuri and Sasuke took off in opposite directions around the head so that they could stay out of it's line of sight. Sasuke started throwing kunai with explosive seals tied on, and they landed near the back of the neck before they exploded. Sasuke smirked, he was doing a bit of damage and although he couldn't see it like Naruto, he figured that the explosions had to do quite a bit on the boss.

Sayuri had swung around to the ear and got in close before landing on the giant itself, grabbing her spear she stabbed into the mini-boss below her. Taking the spear, she dragged it along the boss, the end of the spear still stuck in the boss. Although she pissed off the boss more than she did damage, she still smirked before she jumped off the shoulder that she was standing on before the giants had came up to smack where she used to be.

Her dragon met her in free-fall, and they both hurtled down towards the earth, spinning in a helix and getting closer together before Sayuri latched onto the dragon and it did a U-turn vertically, so they were now going up instead of down. Sasuke sighed and face-palmed, even in the heat of battle with an opponent that could kill them and was actively trying to kill them, Sayuri still felt the need to show off.

Both of the dragons flew to meet up behind the neck and began circling around the giant to keep out of it's sight, seeing as the giant itself was turning to trying and get at Sasuke who currently held the agro on the boss, his tags doing the most damage and leaving a few craters in the ragged bark of the giant. Sayuri then proceeded to exhaust her own supply of explosive tags and kunai on the boss, before both of them used the rest of their shuriken at the craters left by the explosions in an attempt to do more damage.

"Sayuri! Sasuke! Get back! I'm done with the seal!" Naruto shouted and both of the Uchiha's backed off before Naruto flew in on his own dragon which now had to be almost five times as large as their own dragons.

"Sealing Technique: Object Expansion Seal!" Naruto shouted and held his palm up, before black lines just seemed to draw themselves in the sky, even though the main seal, which was small enough to be almost a black circle, was on his palm. The lines weaved themselves in the air, tighter and tighter before they eventually formed a giant black circle in the sky which Naruto moved to be facing the boss with his palm.

"Throw the spear Sayuri, as well as that shield Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at the two siblings before Sayuri launched her spear and Sasuke threw his shield like a Frisbee. The two objects passed through the wall of black, before they came out of the other side almost 5 times as large was when they came in. So Sayuri's spear was more like a pencil stabbing into the wood of the giant than a toothpick. Sasuke's shield wasn't much better but it hit one of the giant's hands.

"Keep throwing them!" Naruto said, quite strained to keep up the seal as well, formed more spears and objects for them to throw. They were throwing randomly and as fast as they could, seeing as they couldn't see through the wall of black to aim quite properly. Every time an object passed through the wall of black, Naruto seemed to get more exhausted. The seal was obviously taking quite a bit of chakra, and even with Naruto's large reserves this was a seal that was not to be used lightly.

Managing to hold the seal for one more spear, Naruto collapsed on his knees before he looked up at the giant who was riddled with giant spears and shields, but for every spear that impaled the mini-boss, there were three more that littered the ground next to him. Naruto's hope fell when they saw Vernio's health though and he knew that they were going to have to retreat.

 **Vernio Father Nature, Lv. 75**

 **Health- 33024/50000**

Naruto had never fought an opponent who had some much health and defense, and he was exhausted the attacks that passed through the barrier technically Sayuri's and Sasuke's attacks so he received no bonus. The Uchiha siblings were looking a bit worse for wear as well, Naruto would have to get them out of the dungeon because none of them were prepared for this mini-boss.

The mini-boss began to swing it's giant hand and the three players began to maneuver out of the range of the giant, before Naruto started opening his menu. He began selecting a multitude of options, before Sasuke disappeared in a flash of light his health bar erased from both Sayuri's vision and Naruto's own but he knew that Sasuke was fine and most likely back at the Uchiha District, in his own room which had most likely be set as 'spawn' for him.

Naruto went back through the options and selected Sayuri, before removing her from the dungeon and the party at the same time. Naruto released a breath he forgot he'd been holding, now that Mikoto had no reason to get mad at him. Seeing as they were only ruffed up a bit, nothing an intense spar wouldn't do. So now it was time for him to get out of there, Naruto took one look at the boss before scowling and shaking his head. The boss was staring at him, and it wasn't moving as if it knew that it's prey were going away.

Naruto selected options and teleported himself out of the dungeon, they weren't ready for this one. He would come back with Sayuri and Sasuke when they were higher leveled and he had more chakra. He wanted to extend his reserves so he could perform most of the moves that he had, which a lot of the moves were chakra intensive which meant that they required insane amounts of chakra.

It was one of the flaws that the bloodlines that Naruto picked had, they all used lots of chakra. Naruto basically had to form all the crystals and ice with dirt, moisture, and the majority being his own chakra, it was no wonder why he ran out of chakra faster than he would've liked. Appearing in the room that he chose for himself in the Uchiha District, Naruto walked out of his room and into what amounted to the living room before he plopped himself down on the nearest piece of furniture, which was a fluffy chair and he collapsed as if somebody had cut the strings on a puppet.

Mikoto chose that time to walk into the room, from the kitchen and saw that Naruto was collapsed on the chair tired and exhausted. She gave a kind smile before she spoke up, "Naruto would you like to help me with dinner? I could use an extra hand here."

Naruto head rolled over so that he was facing Mikoto, and seemingly all the exhaustion vanished from his face and he got up, not super fast mind you. More like he lazily got up before he smiled and replied, "I would love to help!" he quickly bounded after Mikoto who led the way into the kitchen and they began preparing dinner together.

* * *

Naruto felt his head hit the desk for the third time that class period. His eyes shifted to the clock in the corner of the room and he noted with much despair that his suffering did not end until he had to deal with 5 more hours of the monotone teacher who did not seem to notice that half the class was starting to fall asleep from the lesson. Who cared about what a single genin ninja did in the second Shinobi War? He was already dead any ways and it wasn't like describing his part in the battle at the border of Fire and Wind was going to do any good for any of the ninja hopefuls.

Naruto felt his brain leak out of his ear in a viscous fluid, or that was his imagination. He wished it wasn't though, because he'd rather fight all of the Kages in existence at once than deal with this. Looking at the window, Naruto saw a leaf blow through the hallway and that was all he needed, he used a replacement technique on the leaf and left a shadow clone in his spot in class. All of it was done without smoke, something that Naruto had managed to accomplish over a few months of training with a ton of shadow clones.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway before he came upon a room of second years. The class that Sasuke was in if he remembered correctly, his smile went ear to ear and Naruto hid from anybody looking through the window into the hallway before he formed several shadow clones and everybody transformed. He took the image of the Hokage, and the ten shadow clones around him took the form of masked Anbu.

With a nod, Naruto knocked on the door and waited a bit for it to open. As expected, Iruka the chunin tasked with teaching Sasuke's class answered and he was shocked that he found the Hokage standing outside of his door. His shock grew even more when a foot met his stomach and sent him sprawling across the floor. Four of the Anbu quickly restrained Iruka and held him against the floor.

"Chunin Umino Iruka." Naruto disguised as the Hokage said in an authorities tone that matched the Hokage's perfectly, "You are here by under arrest for one of the worst crimes that a shinobi can perform." He paused for dramatic effect, "You completely bored and entire group of Academy students to near death!" Naruto got really dramatic as tears flew from his eyes in near waterfall.

"All of his raw talent and you nearly have their brains flowing through their ears! I can't believe that you would do something like this! Anbu take him away!" Naruto got really dramatic and walked over to the student sitting up front. He picked up the boy, who happened to be Kiba and hugged him close before rocking him like a baby.

"Oh you poor thing! I can't believe that awful and vile person would do something like this to you!" He cried out dramatically.

Iruka was in complete shock before the disguised Naruto set Kiba back in his seat before turned back to Iruka with a grim face, "For this unforgivable crime! I herby sentence you to banishment from Konoha! You are to never return to this place on the pain of death!" Naruto underneath the transformation was dying with laughter, "The Anbu will escort you out of the village." The fake Hokage clapped his hands and the Anbu dragged Iruka out of the classroom.

The rest of the Anbu, who'd been blocking all the exits vanished in small almost non-existent puff of smoke and Naruto undid his transformation before he started rolling on the floor laughing. Some of the students who were quick to catch on started laughing as well! Naruto was good at pranking people with what he had, that and the shadow clone was the perfect tool for pranking somebody.

"That was good Naruto! I never expected that to happen!" Kiba and Akamaru were rolling around with laughter, they just couldn't stop themselves from laughing seeing as that was the first time that Naruto had utterly shocked Iruka and managed to remove him from the classroom in one clean sweep. Naruto managed to make it back up to Kiba before they gave a high five.

Naruto, who had left Aurora in the care of Inuzuka's had visited the compound several times and had gotten to know Kiba. It was also Naruto who'd gotten Kiba to think with his mind, and not his hormones. Literally beating the sense in the young Inuzuka, but it had been for the better and Kiba took his training seriously and didn't have as big of an ego so he was less likely to underestimate opponents.

Sasuke had also stopped laughing and tackled Naruto into a hug, which Naruto returned, "Hey there lil'Sasu, so how's your day going?"

"Not bad now that the mind numbing boringness is gone." Sasuke replied smiling up at Naruto, who began to rub Sasuke's hair in an affectionate, brotherly way. The rest of the class was shocked that Sasuke had opened up this quickly to Naruto, sure they didn't know the situation at home and Sasuke usually kept to himself at school.

"What did you do to Sasuke? Who are you anyways?" a pink haired banshee screeched loud enough to everybody in the nearest vicinity to flinch and nurse their ears.

"Ah, the pink banshee. I did absolutely nothing to Sasuke, I just came into say hi after all. Why don't you tell me who you are? " His smile returned when he looked down back as Sasuke but was replaced with a cold iciness when he looked up at the pink banshee. He'd never really interacted with here, and Sasuke never really mentioned her. She'd ignored him when he pranked Iruka a few times and they'd never learned each other's names, even when his name was said a million times.

"I am Sakura! The one and true love for Sasuke!" Sakura looked at Sasuke dreamily, who scowled at her before he hid behind Naruto who glared up at Sasuke.

"Oh you're one of the types." Naruto said slowly, "You're a fan-girl, you're one of the ones who thinks that being a ninja is all fun and games. First thing's first, you want Sasuke you need to get mine, Sayuri's, and Mikoto's permission. And if you want my permission, you need to beat me without taking a scratch." Naruto glared at Sakura and she felt like her spine had been turned to ice at his glare.

"I guess that I'll just have to kick your but right now!" Sakura moved to get up, before she was pinned to the desk behind her with several kunai through her clothes.

"Not happening today." Naruto hissed at her, before he turned to the rest of the class and smirked, this was going to be fun.

"Now who wants to learn some of the big kid stuff?" His smile nearly split his face when he saw a bunch of raised hands from everybody.

 **Meanwhile...**

The shadow clone that Naruto had left with his own class was having some fun on his own. Naruto-clone had his head on the desk with the face towards the wall, his eyes were glazed over.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Please sit up and pay attention." the teacher threw a piece of chalk with uncanny accuracy, something all teachers were able to do. The chalk hit Naruto, but he did not stir.

"Come on Naruto, wake up." Sayuri pushed Naruto over, and he fell on the floor. A trail of pinkish grey goop exited his ear as his prone form laid unmoving on the ground, there was a sizable amount of it on the desk as well.

"Oh my god Naruto died!" one of the students screamed and then there was mass panic, and the Naruto-clone had to remind himself not to laugh or do anything that might ruin the prank. But god it was funny watching a mass of students running out of the class room for their lives, not wanting to suffer as he had. Their brains were to precious to be turned into goop!


	14. Chapter 14

**First off, I would like to sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I'm not going to give you an excuse because you probably heard them all before. But I'm done now and if you're confused, this is a time skip from the last chapter to graduation test day at the Academy. This should in fact be one of the last time-skips that I have. Mostly from this point on I'll have it pretty much all together. But enjoy this chapter! I'm also happy that I broke 100 reviews which is awesome! I've broken 300 followers and I'm at about 280 favorites! Let's keep this going! Please don't hate me for what I've chosen as his next ability. But I got so many complaints about it so I decided that I would just reveal it in this chapter.**

 **I would also love to know if you guys want me to start on another story, or if you want me to keep working and potentially finish this one first. And if you want me to type another story, what kind?**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Location- Dreamscape

Naruto found himself in the dreamscape once again, the last time he'd been here had been quite a long time ago. The marble walls and the pristine arches above his head had not changed, the near invisible glass that separated him from the mannequin like figures of himself had not changed. And Naruto took his time, going to each of the figures of himself and reading the plaques that accompanied each one.

 **Naruto Sawada**

 **Brother to Tsuna Sawada, heir to the Vongola.**

 **Power Level- 8 Stars**

Naruto smiled, at least in some of the other lives he had brothers and sisters. Sayuri, Sasuke, and Mikoto were all that he needed as a family here in this life. Naruto took a closer look at the Naruto behind the glass. It looked like he wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and an orange and black t-shirt, something that never changed throughout all his life, the color orange was always there.

His eyes glowed a bright orange and there was an orange flame enveloping the boots he wore, which were black and silver underneath the flame. There was a ring on his finger inset with an orange jewel but that was about it. Naruto had also noticed that all the characters now had power levels underneath their name and the brief description that was offered.

 **Naruto**

 **Strongest Arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo, not under the control of Aizen**

 **Power Level- 8 Stars**

This Naruto had a bone like mask that covered where his whisker marks normally would've been, but it still had the whisker marks on them seemingly chiseled into the mask itself. He had a cheesy grin on his face an there was a sword strapped to his back, two really. It was just hard to tell seeing as they were both thin enough and designed to fit into the same sheath.

The swords were both naginata swords which meant that they had the blade of a naginata just with the handle of a swords. The handles had the kanji for 'peace and truth' engraved on them in gold. Other than that the blades themselves were rather simple. Both of the ones that Naruto had looked at were eight stars in power level. He wondered how strong that really was?

Opening menu Naruto was delightfully surprised that it gave him a small list of how the power levels corresponded.

 **One Star- 1- 50**

 **Two Star-50- 100**

 **Three Star-100-200**

 **Four Star- 200-300**

 **Five Star- 300-500**

 **Six Star- 500-700**

 **Seven Star- 700-1000**

 **Eight Star-1000-1500**

 **Nine Star- 1500-2000**

 **Ten Star-2000-3000**

 **Ulitma Star 3000-5000**

 **End Level- 5000**

Naruto could only assume that numbers were levels, looking back to some of the figures he could only look in awe at how far he had to go to catch up with any of them. The lowest star he could find was a six star, and that had been **Naruto Uzumaki, After a tragic accident this Naruto was left disabled in a wheel chair but he still managed to become a master of puppets and genjutsu. Power level- Six Star**

Naruto could only shake his head at how powerful some of his other selves had become. Walking down the hallway, Naruto could only notice as more and more of the marble was taking a gold like sheen to it, as the other Naruto's became more and more powerful. By his count there was three different Narutos that had reached the Ulitma Star but nobody yet had reached the End Level, which was five thousand.

Spotting a hallway that was a dead end, but contained a single figure at the end. Naruto walked up to that figure at the end of the hallway and ran his hand over the plaque before looking at the figure.

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **The Original Naruto, the first Naruto who started the cycle**

 **Power Level- End Level**

Naruto looked at the figure, seemingly frozen in time as he held a void black staff in front of him. There was a three pronged kunai in his mouth and there was a blanket of orange and yellow energy like a cloak around him. He held a look of determination in his eyes and it looked like the Naruto was about to leap through the glass and attack the Naruto that was looking at his frozen figure.

After what felt like forever, Naruto dragged his eyes away from the Original Naruto before he walked away and headed to the large chamber that he knew was somewhere in the dreamscape. He didn't rush, he knew he had all the time in the world and he wanted to look around a bit and see what the other Naruto's were like. When he finally made his way to the large chamber Naruto looked around, the cage at the back of the room that seemed to ebb away the light was still there. The terminal near the entrance was also still there and Naruto sat down.

 _Would you like to check your stats?_

 _Yes, No_

Naruto selected the yes option and took one look at his stats, over the month that he gave himself to improve his stats Naruto had taken every quest that had been given to him. Shadow clones had improved his chakra and he'd leveled up a few times and he increased his chakra capacity as much as possible.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Lv. 56**

 **Points to spend- 0**

 **Strength- 150 (60) - 210**

 **Agility- 200 (40) - 240**

 **Endurance- 200 (50) -250**

 **Vitality- 200 (20) -220**

 **Intelligence- 100 (10)- 110**

 **Chakra- 30000 (5000) 35000**

 **Control- 300 (50) -350**

 **Crystal Release**

 **Ice Release**

 **Sharingan Version. Mangekyou (Special Ability- Kamui)**

 **Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Advanced Wire Techniques**

 **Advanced Fuinjutsu**

 **Soap Bubble Ninjustu**

 **Familiars- Dragon (Sora) Fox (Aurora)**

Naruto looked at the stats with pride, he'd worked hard for those stats and although he wasn't as strong as some of the other Naruto's he was strong in his own right and found pride in that. Not to mention that he was powerful on his own, managing to best Kakashi even though the lazy Jonin hadn't been paying attention and was underestimating Naruto to a major degree.

Next time the two sparred, Naruto hoped that Kakashi wouldn't hold back and that they could have a decent fight. Sitting back in the chair that the terminal allowed him to view his stats, Naruto looked at the stats on the screen before it faded back to the regular black screen.

 **Would you like to save?**

 **Yes, No**

Naruto of course selected the yes and looked around the large empty room, noticing something new behind him. There was a small figure, of Naruto himself. His black and orange hoodie, and a pair of brown baggy shorts that reached to his knees that Naruto had decided that he'd like a few weeks back. His shinobi sandals, a cheesy smile on his face, identical to all the others figures.

They were all happy, that was one thing. Naruto was very happy with his life, and wouldn't change a thing about it and when he woke up, Naruto was sure that it was about to get better. Seeing as Sasuke was allowed to take the Academy Exam early to graduate with Naruto's class, and there was the fact that Naruto had gotten the old man to put him, Sayuri, and Sasuke on the same team with Mikoto as their Jonin teacher.

There was a heavy breeze originating from the cage and Naruto turned towards the cage itself, walking over to the edge of the cage. The cage seemed to absorb any light that entered it, and Naruto put his hand on one of the bars and looked inside. Another blast of wind, this time much stronger due to Naruto being closer to the cage. Red eyes opened in the cage, and stared back at Naruto and made him freeze up before a large smile spread across the face of whatever was in the cage. It wasn't a happy smile, it was one that terrified Naruto enough.

For what seemed to be forever the two eyes stared at each other, before the thing in the cage began to laugh. It wasn't a laugh of joy, but somehow contained so much hate, anger, and insanity all wrapped up into one neat auditory package that turned Naruto's spine to ice. That was when Naruto felt something tugging him from his dreamscape and he happily obliged to get the hell out of there and away from what was in the cage.

Waking up, Naruto found himself being shaken rather vigorously by a joint effort of Sasuke and Sayuri, both were overly excited to partake in the Academy Exams that would be that day. Naruto however, found himself at a lack of enthusiasm seeing as he wanted to sleep more. He rolled over and groaned, like he always did when he was forced to get up earlier that he wanted.

"If you don't get up, I will get mom to come in here and beat you with a hot pan again!" Sayuri growled at Naruto who shot out of bed, not caring that he was only in his boxers and grabbed both of the siblings by the back of their shirts before hauling them out of his room so he could get dressed. Closing the door, Naruto proceeded to take a shower and get dressed with record time before he tried to wake Sora and Aurora, who like always were being lazy bums and so he gave up and joined everybody at the table.

"Ah, Naruto I see that you decided to join the land of the living! I'm glad I didn't have to resort to desperate measures to get you out of bed in the morning." Mikoto giggled a bit, remembering when she had indeed beaten Naruto with a hot pan. It was drastic measures that allowed for them to get Naruto up when he was needed or else he might have slept all day. Naruto's eyes twitched a bit as he eyed the pan with breakfast that Mikoto was holding, he shifted a bit in his chair ready to make an obvious run for it if Mikoto so much as moved wrong.

Naruto knew that if the situation called for it, she was fully willing to hit Sayuri and Sasuke with the hot pan, just to prove that she wasn't favoring either one of them over him. He just got hit more because he did more things to warrant a punishment. Like the time he lovingly sewed into all of her pillows the words, "Mikoto is the head of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club."

That was enough to warrant getting hit with the pan, the time when he swapped all of Sayuri's and Sasuke's clothes. Okay that didn't really warrant it, but it made Sasuke and Sayuri feel better when they managed to get their clothes back. Naruto visibly relaxed when Mikoto put the pancakes on a plate, and set said plate on the table before setting the pan to the side to let it cool before she washed it.

Breakfast was quiet, with the three soon to be genin busy stuffing their faces more that focusing on talking. Naruto, unsurprisingly finished first and ran back into his room to get something while the siblings and Mikoto finished her breakfast. Naruto came out of his room with a pipe in his hand, not one used for smoking but a very unique and stylized pipe.

The part where Naruto would put his mouth over was rather small only a drinking straw in width and the mouthpiece was made of gold. The pipe grew a bit bigger and special designs were carved into the side of the pipe with silver, before the tip of the pipe ended in a dragon's mouth which was about and inch wide at that end.

"And what would that be Naruto?"

"Something special! It helps with a special type of ninjutsu I've been practicing lately." Naruto bounced up and down a bit before putting the pipe to his mouth and he let out a breath slowly through the pipe. Channeling chakra through the pipe, specifically water chakra Naruto created bubbles that began flying out of the pipe. The bubbles flew around the room for a bit, before Naruto popped them with his chakra.

"And that's supposed to do what exactly? Distract the enemy long enough for you to get a shot off?" Sayuri smirked and crossed her arms. Sasuke just put on a ridiculous grin.

"Instead of that, try... explode with the force of an exploding tag when the enemy brushes them off as a distraction. Let's not forget the little fact that I can drown people, cover them in acid, fly, form barriers that can withstand large explosions, oh and my own little personal twist, absorb up to A-rank techniques and return fire. In fact I based my chakra absorption seal on this technique. It is an offensive, defensive, and supplementary jutsu type and just because you think that bubbles can't be dangerous doesn't mean that I can't beat you with them." Naruto suddenly got really defensive about his bubbles.

Naruto took pride in the fact that his bubbles had the potential to be his most offensive technique, second to only the wires. Really his most offensive technique was the crystals right now, but they were technically defensive just like his ice release so that didn't really count. His wire technique were offensive and supplementary, and were the only thing he had that was made for the exact purpose of cutting people apart like cheese against a cheese grater.

And he had to admit that he didn't use it as often as he probably should have in the dungeons, but currently he was grinding on his bubble level, and he wanted to get his crystal release to level 50 so he could get a mutation for it. He was so close that he could feel it and he wanted to go into another dungeon after the graduation so he could get those last few levels on the crystal release skill.

But Naruto did get really defensive about his bubbles, mostly because he would get made fun of when people saw and they wouldn't take it seriously. Except for the people in Kiri who almost without a doubt had somebody who used the technique and would be wary of it. But almost nobody in Konoha had heard of the Soap Bubble Ninjutsu and made fun of it, calling it a 'child thing'. If he wasn't about to become a loyal ninja to Konoha, Naruto would have a bubble blow up right in their face just to show them what was a 'child thing.'

Naruto pushed the thoughts from his mind and found that Sayuri and Sasuke both were leaving him behind as they headed out to the Academy for the graduation day. Naruto shouted as he ran to catch up to them, only to find that they were now jumping across the roof tops, in an attempt to leave him in the dust.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted before he started running as fast as he could to catch up with them, easily catching up to them and surpassing the two Uchiha siblings who started going as fast as they could, trying to catch up to Naruto. Naruto slowed down on purpose just to make it seem close, and the two seem to sense this and got annoyed that Naruto was holding back, just to try and look like he was only mildly faster than them when he could have easily been at the Academy which was quickly showing up.

Naruto came to a stop and landed in the courtyard of the Academy, before he was quickly joined by Sayuri and Sasuke, who were a little peeved that Naruto had held back but the anger quickly faded and instead they filed away that they'd need to do a bit of dungeon grinding to level up themselves. Now that Naruto had basically handed them the ability to become some of the strongest shinobi in the entire world, it wouldn't do for them to sit back and watch as Naruto shot ahead of them.

They remembered his words the morning after they failed at the dungeon run due to the strong mini-boss that exhausted them before they had the chance to do any sort of damage. In fact they still echoed in Naruto's own mind.

 _No way in hell I'm making it my mission in life to make you strong, that needs to be up to you and if you want power you need to reach out and grab it yourself. I'm not making my goal in life to get you stronger, only you can do that but if you need help or you stray off of the pathwhat you want, then you can always call out for a bit of my help and I can be there._

Naruto had made it clear that it was up to them to get stronger, he wasn't going to do if for them. They understood that he was willing to help them, but they first had to ask him, and they understood that he had his own reason for getting stronger and getting power and he didn't have the time to baby them to power. Both of the siblings were willing to put their back into getting stronger on their own.

But coming back from their thoughts, all three of them made their way through the twisting hallways of the Academy to the room that all the graduates gathered in to take the exam. There were a few students not of the fourth year that were in there, mainly because they had both Hokage and parent/guardian permission to take the exam early. But if they failed they wouldn't get another shot at taking the graduation exam until their fourth year. If they passed the exam but failed the one given by their Jonin teacher then they would basically be out of the program or trained for a desk job seeing as those were always needed.

The three sat down next to each other in the back corner. Sayuri against the wall, Naruto in the middle, and Sasuke on the edge next to the empty seat that nobody wanted to sit in due to the glares that Sayuri and Naruto were giving the rest of the room. It wasn't until a pink haired banshee and the blonde haired gossip queen entered the room that things got quiet.

Naruto had immediately taken a strong disliking to both of the girls. Yamanaka be damned, he didn't care if she belonged to one of the main clans of Konoha, she didn't treat the shinobi life-style seriously and there for he not only didn't take her seriously but he let it be known to the world that if she kept up her attitude about the ninja life style is all fun and games that her future was incredibly bleak.

Not only did he say that neither of the girls would make it past genin rank, that if they pursued their so called 'love' interest in Sasuke that he would make their lives very, very difficult.

When those two entered the room, the temperature dropped considerably and if looks could kill then the look that Naruto was shooting Ino and Sakura would have killed them in thirty different ways. He didn't know, it would've probably killed them in fifty. The everybody froze as Naruto slowly got out of his seat, and began walking down to the door that Sakura and Ino were at. He made it painfully slow, so that it felt forever that he headed towards the two girls that were about to enter the room and fight for Sasuke's affections.

He put his hand on both of their shoulders, which turned their spines to ice right in their backs, and he leaned down so his head was right in between theirs.

"Are you strong enough to beat me without taking a scratch yet? Can you beat the combined effort of Mikoto, Sayuri, and just about every other fan-girl with your bare hands alone? If not, I advise that you turn around step out of this classroom and try to graduate when you're ready. But knowing you, that time will never come. So go, and remember that I will not hesitate to make it so neither of you will pass this academy. You don't need to go to war to get PTSD, I can scare you so badly without even hurting you to put you out of your career before it even begins."

Naruto spoke in a ice cold voice that was as hard as steel and as slow as the seasons passing, and each word that he spoke only frightened the girls a little more.

"So remember, I'll let you graduate when you give up Sasuke, when you start taking this life-style a little more seriously, when you give up those stupid diets you have, when you give up that fan girl attitude, when you get over your fear of sweating, and when you finally get over yourselves. This world doesn't revolve around you, it doesn't revolve around your little obsession. If the academy were to allow you to graduate now, you'd find a way to get killed on your first D-rank. So go, and remember what I told you, that you will never be good enough for Sasuke." Naruto finished the last bit in a whisper and a hiss, before he roughly turned the girls around and shoved them out of the door before closing it behind them.

He turned around and made his way back to his seat, smiling all the way.

"Now why did you have to do that Naruto? If you are this protective of him, he's never going to get married and I'll have nobody to show his baby pictures to!" Sayuri laughed a bit, sounding like Mikoto.

"Because I want to see if I could actually give those two PTSD with my words alone, because if I do then Anko owes me a thousand ryo."

Sayuri gave him a blank look, "You made a bet with the scary snake lady, that you could give somebody PTSD with your words alone? What kind of people do you hang out with when you're not with us?"

"The scary snake lady apparently. Is it wrong that he shares dango with me every once in a while in addition to talking about the best way to torture information out of people without actually hurting them?" The voice appeared right behind Sayuri, and Naruto didn't even need to tilt his head to know that it was Anko. He smirked as she tried to run a kunai against his cheek only for his crystal to appear against the surface of his skin, protecting his face.

Anko frowned before hugging Naruto's back, "You know Naruto, you're no fun. I can never cut you, but one of these days' I'll catch you off guard enough to taste your blood." Anko smirked as she talked next to Naruto's ears and pressed her assets against his back, trying to get a reaction out of him.

She was not expecting for Naruto lean up and whisper in her ear, "I guess you can just enjoy the best hunt you've had in your life then." She let out a hearty laugh, "I like you kid, your fun to play with." And with that, Anko left through the window this time shattering it instead of silently opening it.

Sayuri stared at Naruto, "What the hell was that Naruto?"

"That Sayuri, was Anko. She is my favorite shinobi in all of the force of Konoha, besides Mikoto and you guys of course. She's fun to play with." Naruto smiled and looked off into space.

"Why don't I want to know what you mean by 'play'?" Sayuri asked.

"Because you wouldn't be able to take Anko on when she goes full force." Naruto smiled, he was teasing her but Sayuri didn't seem to get it. Instead thoughts and images ran through her mind that turned her face as red as a tomato and she started stuttering almost as bad as Hinata, "W-w-what do y-you mean by t-that?"

Naruto leaned in and whispered to Sayuri, "You'll just have to find us and watch, we don't keep it a secret after all."

Sayuri's brain decided that was enough and somehow her face turned a dark shade of crimson that a tomato would have a hard time getting. Sayuri then knew something was up when Naruto fell over from laughing so hard. Sayuri frowned and gave Naruto a kick in the stomach to help him stop laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that Sayuri, even Sasuke knows!"

Sayuri looked over to her younger brother who frowned as he looked at Naruto, "That's not nice to tease Sayuri like that Naruto, just because she doesn't know that you and Anko fight each other in spars doesn't mean you have to make it an innuendo like that." Sasuke then turned to Sayuri, "If you didn't know sis, every once and a while Anko and Naruto will spar and it get's really intense because Anko doesn't hold back."

A look of knowing passed across Sayuri's face, before a look of anger decided to settle in there instead and she directed that anger towards Naruto, "I can't believe that you led me on like that Naruto! That's just inappropriate and you know it!" Sayuri stood up and began kicking Naruto while he was down.

The rest of the hopeful graduates couldn't figure out Naruto at all, first he could be scary and then laughing and joking another moment. It was just like all the jonins, they all had their little quirks. Except for the fact that they found that Naruto was a bit scarier than all of the jonins and the hopeful graduates found themselves migrating away from Naruto leaving a sizable space in the room between them and the three sitting in the corner.

After a few minutes, the chunin teacher showed up and began giving the usual speech that all the teachers were required to give at the end of the year, before the test. Naruto immediately tuned out, and didn't come back down to earth until the test was given.

 **Begin the test?**

 **Yes, No**

Naruto selected the yes button, just like Sayuri and Sasuke before they picked up their pencils and began answering questions.

1) **What is the name of the famous bloodline that only the First Hokage had?**

 **Answer: Wood Release**

2) **What was the Second Hokage famous for?**

 **Answer: Water Release**

3) **Name the main five hidden villages.**

 **Answer: Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri**

The test went on like that for fifty questions and when Naruto finished, he closed the test packet that was handed out and he laid his head down trusting Sayuri and Sasuke to wake him up when the next part of the test came out. Well it wasn't sleeping to be exact, more like he was spacing off with his head down and his eyes closed. Naruto knew that the other students wouldn't finish as fast as he did and he would be forced to wait a while.

What surprised him was that when he looked up after a minute he found a text box floating there.

 **If you are done with the first part of the test, would you like to continue to the accuracy portion of the test?**

 **Yes, No**

Naruto shrugged and selected the yes, and everything suddenly sped up. A few seconds later, everybody had put their pencils down and they were ready to go onto the next part of the test. Everybody filed out of the classroom trying to stay away from Naruto seeing as the display he put on earlier scared them. They didn't want him to try and give them PTSD with his words alone, and with how scary he got, there was a good chance that it could happen.

When they got outside, the teachers started calling names alphabetically for the hopefuls to take the test. There were three targets, one at 5 meters, one at 10 meters, and one at 20 meters. The five was worth 1 point, the ten was worth 5 points, and the twenty was worth 10 points, for a maximum of 100 points on both the shuriken and kunai accuracy test.

When it was Naruto's turn to throw, seeing as he was last, Naruto walked over to the 20 meter target and pulled out 10 shuriken before he let them fly. All ten of the shuriken hit the bulls-eyes on the target, and Naruto was given 100 points for the shuriken accuracy part of the test. It wasn't long before he got a 100 points for the kunai accuracy part as well. With that, it was on to the taijutsu part of the test.

You had to stay within the bounds of the circle for a minute, bonus points if you managed to knock the chunin out of the ring. Most of the bookworms that had only managed to barely scape by due to intelligence were quickly cut down and dropped out of the test. Naruto however, kicked the chunin out of the ring in the first three seconds and gained full points plus some extra.

The last exam was so easy that Naruto didn't even want to mention it, he would need to have a talk with the old man about the difficulty curve of the Academy test. But all three of them walked out of the room to meet Mikoto who was standing there with a smile on her face. Sasuke and Sayuri ran over to their mother, Naruto walked over instead and joined them all for a big group hug.

"I'm so proud of you three." Mikoto whispered to them as they shared the group hug a bit longer. When Naruto broke away he found that a text box appeared in front of his face.

 **Would you like to activate Hardmode?**

 **Yes, No**

Naruto shifted that textbox aside and headed for the tutorials section, before reading the one on hard mode.

 **Hardmode**

 **Things get harder, you get better loot, nuff' said.**

Naruto had to suppress a laugh, the tutorial which had always given a specific explanation for him had chosen this time to get super vague. But he could only guess that came with the Hardmode. Bringing the textbox back up, Naruto selected the yes. Nothing appeared to change and Naruto found that another textbox.

 **Are you sure, there is no going back after you select yes.**

 **Yes, No**

Again Naruto selected yes.

 **Hardmode will begin tomorrow, after you wake up.**

Naruto could only smile at that, before he walked home to celebrate with his family.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, here is a list of everything that I remember that Naruto has and a bit of what he's gained. Please don't hate on me if I forgot something. Naruto also got the Mangekyou with a special token through a quest if you where wondering.**

 **Taijutsu** **Academy Taijutsu Lv 20**

 **Genin Taijutsu Lv 25**

 **Feral Fighting Taijutsu Lv 31**

 **Dragon's Claw Taijutsu Lv 44**

 **Genjutsu**

 **N/A**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Replacement Technique Lv 20**

 **Clone Technique Lv 10**

 **Transformation Lv 53 Mutation (Solid Transformations)**

 **Shadow Clone Lv 32**

 **Soap Bubble Ninjutsu Lv 15**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Crystal Release Lv 48**

 **Ice Release Lv 34**

 **Sharingan Mangekyou Lv 20**

 **Special Techniques**

 **Wire Techniques Lv 32**

 **Fuinjustu Lv 38**

 **Other**

 **Cooking**

 **Sewing**

 **Pickpocketing- Mutation (Inventory Stealer)**

 **Speech**

 **Etc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning! If you don't like big huge info dumps, then I'm sorry this chapters not for you, but you still may want to read it to find about some of Naruto's new powers and how he got them, plus a little about what could happen in the future. Holy shit! I typed all that in like three hours, somebody had asked me when I was going to update, and I decided that it was time to get my ass in gear! So I hope you enjoy the chapter, not much action but a little bit on hard more, Naruto gained some new abilities. The Questing System is back, some traits are here, so are Naruto's stats! Just to let you know, don't expect anything as in depth and gamey as this again, probably going to focus more on the action and stuff. Not my best chapter, just warning you.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Hard Mode**

Naruto had woken up that morning, and decided that the day was going to be a great day, he was a new genin, his teammates were what he considered family and the sun was shinning. Not to mention that he had activated Hard mode yesterday and although he knew that Aurora and Sora were going to a be a bit miffed that he would be dragging them into an environment that was several times above them, they would thank him later for it.

Then he received the update message and that made his day all the brighter.

 **Update Message- Hard mode!**

 **Due to the fact that the criteria for activating hard mode have all been met, Hard mode has been activated. What Hard mode entails is the fact that everything gets harder. All the dungeons have been reset and reestablished, as well as all the enemies have been increased in level. The weakest enemies will be 10 levels above you at the start of Hard mode. Enemies will now spawn twice as often in the dungeons and their loot drop will be rarer. Although Hard mode is not without it's benefits! Level cap is increased from 100 to 500 and the loot that is dropped will be of higher quality. Special traits have been introduced, and more quests will be introduced as well. Special action will result in the new Heads Up Display being activated.**

 **Achievement Completed! {It's Hard Mode!}**

 **Rewards...**

 **One Special Token!**

 **One Trait Token!**

Naruto hadn't gotten out of bed when he started flipping through different screens looking at all the differences in the game that happened over night. His stats had stayed the same but for the most part just about everything had changed, including the ranking system.

Instead of just knowing the rarities of items, he got to know the levels and rankings as well. At the bottom of the list was Inferior, then Normal, then Good, then Rare, then Unique, then Ancient, then Legendary, and then Phantasmal. Checking over his equipment Naruto was surprised to find what he saw.

 **Magatama Necklace- Lv. 50 Accessory, Unique, Rank 5**

 **Requirements- Lv. 45 and an Intelligence of 60**

 **Increases Intelligence, Vitality, Endurance, and Control by 15**

 **Materials - Demonic Plumage (100), Celestial Snake Skin (50), Lunar Wing (50), Rainbow Scale (100)**

 **Modifiers- Diamond Tough, Steel Fiber**

 **-Takes 50% of damage dealt to enemies and returns as health.**

 **-Increases attack speed by 50%.**

 **-Increases attack power by 50%**

 **-Increases bloodline efficiency by 10%**

 **(Modifier) Increases all armor durability by 10%**

 **(Modifier) Increases skin durability by 5%**

That was odd, last time he had checked the necklace wasn't that good but the Unique rating was nice. But he still didn't understand the significance of the Rank 5, he would have to check that out later.

 **Yin-Yang Necklace \- Lv. 45 Accessory, Rare, Rank 4**

 **Requirements - Lv. 35 and Control of 120**

 **Increases Chakra by 5% and increases control by 25**

 **Materials - Grand Soul Gem (50), Blood of Ancients (100)**

 **Modifiers - Yang Charm, Yin Charm**

 **-Takes 50% of damage dealt to enemies and returns as chakra**

 **-Increases chakra by 10%**

 **(Modifier) Increases Physical damage by 10%**

 **(Modifier) Increases Non-Physical damage by 10%**

Again the necklace didn't have the high of a level last time he checked, must have been a hard mode thing. And this necklace was only a rare rating which was also nice but not as good as his other necklace.

 **Konoha Fore-head protector Lv. 30 Accessory, Normal, Rank 2**

 **Requirements- pass the Academy genin exam.**

 **Increases reputation with Konoha civilians and ninja.**

 **Decreases reputation with Iwa and Kumo civilians and ninja.**

Naruto had figured out that the reason people were treating him like normal was because the game had reset his reputation with everybody to zero, which made him just another face in the crowd. But with the head band, he would be able to increase that reputation with them and if he was aiming to be Hokage then he would need all the good reputation that he could get.

 **Black and Orange Hoodie Lv. 50 Armor, Rare, Rank 4**

 **Requirements- Lv. 50**

 **Decreases damaged taken by 30%**

 **Increases strength by 30**

 **Increases agility by 10**

 **Brown Shorts Lv. 40 Armor, Good, Rank 3**

 **Requirements- Lv. 40**

 **Increases all stats by 20**

 **Shinobi Sandals Lv. 30 Armor, Normal, Rank 2**

 **Requirements- Lv. 30**

 **Increases Agility by 20**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Lv. 56**

 **Stat Points to spend- 0**

 **Ability Points to spend- 0**

 **Special Tokens to Spend- 1**

 **Trait Tokens to Spend- 1**

 **Strength- 150 (60) - 210**

 **Agility- 200 (50) - 250**

 **Endurance- 200 (50) -250**

 **Vitality- 200 (20) -220**

 **Intelligence- 100 (10)- 110**

 **Chakra- 30000 (5000) 35000**

 **Control- 300 (50) -350**

 **Crystal Release**

 **Ice Release**

 **Sharingan Version. Mangekyou (Special Ability- Kamui)**

 **Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Advanced Wire Techniques**

 **Advanced Fuinjutsu**

 **Soap Bubble Ninjustu**

 **Familiars- Dragon (Sora) Fox (Aurora)**

He felt like it would be a wonderful time to spend that point and put it into something else that would be just as awesome as what he already had, although he felt like he wanted to save it and see if anything would appear in the future that he could buy with the token, but then again he didn't really feel like putting it towards another technique or bloodline that would take a while to train. Swiping through the menu's Naruto quickly found the traits section and started reading all about the newly implemented traits.

 **Traits- Traits are special bonuses that can be purchased with "Trait Tokens" which can be earned through different quests and or achievements. There are several different traits and all of them have their different benefits. Although a maximum of three traits is allowed at a time, once a trait is purchased it can be activated and de-activated any time. Trait tokens are significantly more rare than Special Tokens, but the reward is worth it.**

 **Traits for purchase**

 **Iron Breaker- Strength is key and strength is everything! the Iron Breaker trait increases base strength and strength gain with every level up.**

 **Added 70 base strength, plus 9 strength with every level up, blunt weapons increase damage 40%**

Naruto blinked at the trait, that was amazing! The gains for that were amazing although Naruto preferred sharp weapons over blunt, the damage he'd be doing with every strike could almost be multiplied!

 **Quick Silver- Gotta go fast! The Quick Silver trait increases base agility and agility gain as well as adds Acceleration skill.**

 **Added 70 base agility, plus 9 speed with every level up, Acceleration skill added.**

Again Naruto was a little stunned at the amazing gains that could be had, adding 70 base agility would easily push him over in the 300's in agility. These were the kinds of gains that Naruto spent days training up for, the kinds of gains that he wished he could make in one sitting.

 **Marathon Runner- Keep it moving, don't ever stop! The Marathon Runner trait increases base endurance and endurance gain as well as adds Steel Skin skill.**

 **Added 70 base endurance, plus 9 endurance with every level up, Steel Skin skill added.**

Naruto almost wanted to just skip over this one, he had his crystal armor and he was already a monster with endurance so he found the trait a little useless.

 **Doctor's Best Friend- No need for surgery, you're alright! The Doctor's Best Friend trait increases base vitality and vitality gain as well as adds Regeneration skill.**

 **Added 70 base vitality, plus 9 vitality with every level up, Regeneration skill added.**

That one looked nice, until he could get some of those chakra and health batteries then he would need to find a way to keep himself alive in the no doubt harder dungeons. Some regeneration for those attacks that managed to break through his crystal armor would be wonderful.

 **Bookworm- The library is your friend! The Bookworm trait increases base intelligence and intelligence gain.**

 **Added 90 base intelligence, plus 10 intelligence with every level up.**

Naruto considered it, he didn't get a special skill but he did get added intelligence and more with every level up. The intelligence was almost worth using the single coin that he had.

 **Tailless Bijuu- Too much chakra my friend! The Tailless Bijuu trait increases base chakra and chakra gain.**

 **Added 5000 base chakra, plus 500 chakra with every level up.**

Naruto couldn't help but grin at that one, he knew that chakra was one of his main problems with the fighting style that he'd adopted because it basically consisted of him spamming loads of chakra intensive attacks, chakra that he knew that he shouldn't waste. He could've also put more points into control but he wanted bigger reserves because he could have all the control in the world, didn't matter if his reserves couldn't use the attacks that he wanted.

So after a little more thinking, Naruto finally selected the **Tailless Bijuu** trait and went back to his stats to marvel in the fact that yes he have 40 thousand chakra points to work with and spend. With the traits over and out of the way, Naruto headed over to the bloodlines and techniques page before looking through what he could've gotten there. Nothing looked good, he felt that with a little more training he wouldn't need anything from that page anymore and after some thought Naruto came up with a brilliant idea.

His Crystal Release (Shoton) was almost to level 50, currently sitting at a pretty Lv. 48. He knew for a fact that he could use his special token to level up abilities instead of just gaining them. It had been mentioned in the tutorial somewhere but he knew that it was possible. So flipping through the menu's Naruto selected his Crystal Release and a small menu popped up.

 **Crystal Release Lv. 48**

 **Crystal Release is a special bloodline that allows the user to naturally combine the elements of (?) and (?). Allows the user to crystalize moisture and earth but the crystal is weak to lightning element attacks and a certain frequency of sound waves.**

 **Would you like to use Special Token to receive 20 ability points? Yes/No**

Naruto didn't hesitate as he chose yes, and proceeded to level up Crystal Release until is was Lv. 50 exactly.

 **Mutation Available! Your Crystal Release has leveled up to Lv.50 and a specific mutation is available!**

 **Absorption Factor- Allows crystals made by your Crystal Release to absorb attacks and redirect them in a specific direction although the crystal has a limit on how much it can absorb. Can absorb less attacks of the lightning element than anything else. Amount absorbed increases with level. (Both physical and elemental are absorbed).**

 **Light of the Heavens- Unlocks an unknown branch of Crystal Release, turning your crystals into solid light, a scientific impossibility. Your crystals loose their defensive properties in return for higher damage properties.**

 **Earth of the Underworld- Unlocks an unknown branch of Crystal Release, rounding and hardening all crystals. Your crystals loose their offensive properties in return for higher defensive properties.**

 **Refining Process- Your crystals have been refined, and are free of impurities making them more resistant to the elements, although they are more susceptible to blunt and sharp force trauma.**

 **Natural Gift- You are a genius and making your crystals, and it take significantly less chakra to use your crystals although no other stats improve.**

Naruto really had to think about this one, this would affect his entire attack style for the rest of his life or the rest of his time in this world, when he would probably be reincarnated as some other Naruto with ridiculous abilities such as the ones that he had. After what seemed like hours of balancing the pros and cons of the Mutations, Naruto finally chose the one that he was leaning towards.

Absorption Factor would probably suit his style the best. He had been dealing with limits all his life, and another one that could be trained and increased was something that he could work with, especially when it was something that was so useful and something that would be his little ace in the hole for any surprise elemental attacks and strong physical attacks to a degree.

Sighing Naruto remembered that he had 18 more points left and looked at what might be possible to level up to Lv.50 before he got up and decided that it was time to start training the two laziest familiars in the history of lazy familiars. They hadn't been to a dungeon in half a year and they were falling behind. Looking at his choices for abilities to level up, he found himself between a tough choice between his Advanced Wire Techniques and his Advanced Fuinjutsu, which were both at Lv. 40.

He knew that Fuinjutsu was handy, but it was hard to pull of in the heat of battle, and was better to use when you had time to prepare. Something that Naruto almost never had when he went dungeon crawling. So he decided to go with Wire Techniques, since they were multi-function in the sense that not only could he use them to restrain opponents but to also launch himself through the trees, and they were decent at shredding anything in his path.

He would put the rest of the points into Fuinjutsu and then grind it out later in order to bring it up as well. But instead he focused his attention on the new mutations that his wires were capable of getting.

 **Mutation Available! Your Advanced Wire Technique Skill has leveled up to Lv.50 and a specific mutation is available!**

 **Silken Wires- Your wires are soft as silk, and you are able to produce them from the mouth, and hands. The wires are sticky and damn near impossible to break, but they don't cut anymore.**

 **Razor Serration- Your wires are strong as steel, and serrated for extra cutting power, but you lose the ability to capture opponents instead slicing them into tiny pieces.**

 **Woven Nets- Your wires are a strong as ever, and trapping enemies has just become easier seeing as your wires automatically weave themselves into net to capture opponents.**

 **Hive mind- When the Hive mind skill is active, your wires gain a mind of their own and will pull you out of the way of attacks or attack a foe that is a threat to you. They won't kill without your command.**

This choice was rather easy, Naruto picked Hive mind seeing as he liked his wires as a good offensive option but two of the mutations took that away from him and one of them basically turned his wires into killing machines. No, he'd stick with the maiming for now and not the shredding and tearing thank you very much. So with that out of the way, Naruto got out of his bed and started dressing putting the new Konoha forehead protector. The strip of fabric had already been altered to a burnt orange color, Naruto's favorite.

With that he proceeded to annoy Sora and Aurora out of their cozy little corners under the threat of turning Mikoto on them. He had told them that it was his way or the highway, which meant that they would be doing some training or they would be doing torture underneath Mikoto who could be a slave driver when she wanted to. Although when you followed her rules and did what you were supposed too, she was the sweetest angel.

So dragging himself and his two familiars out of the room, Naruto made his way towards the table. Mikoto was already cooking breakfast luckily, so the three sat down at the table. Yes two of those were Sora and Aurora. Despite being familiars, one of them being a fox who was growing rather quickly these days and a dragon who was also growing quickly. Both of them had excellent table manners and they could even clean up after themselves.

It was quite funny to see two animals taking their dishes to the sink, but at least they didn't clean the dishes, Mikoto lovingly did that for everybody.

"Hey Naruto are you out there?" Mikoto shouted from the kitchen not even looking, "I need you to go run to the store and get some more eggs!"

 **New Quest Alert!**

 **Mikoto needs those eggs! Run quickly to the store and get those eggs for her to cook breakfast with!**

 **Timer- 5 minutes...**

 **Rewards!**

 **100 Exp.**

 **A wonderful breakfast made my Mikoto!**

 **Increase relations with Mikoto, Sasuke, and Sayuri.**

 **Failure: No breakfast and decreased relations with Mikoto, Sasuke, and Sayuri.**

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the quest and he took off out of the Uchiha district and across the rooftops. He checked the timer and he sighed a bit with relief he had almost 4 minutes which was plenty of time seeing as he was quickly approaching the store that was just opening. He stopped in front of the store and walked calmly into it so as not to run into any civilians, before picking up the pace a little bit.

Grabbing some eggs Naruto made his way to the check out, paid for the eggs, and made his way out of the store. Encasing the eggs in crystals so as not to jostle them or break them, Naruto took off across the roof tops once more, determined to get back to the house in the minute that he had left to complete the quest. Making his way back to the house, Naruto entered the door and rushed to the kitchen the crystal falling away from the eggs as he quickly handed the eggs to Mikoto who seemed to sense him coming around the corner into the kitchen.

She grabbed the eggs and started cooking with them, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Naruto was slightly winded due to the fact that he'd just sprinted to the store and back in under 5 minutes for a pack of eggs.

"Thank you Naruto!" Mikoto smiled at Naruto and ushered him back into the dinning room where he took his spot at the table. Sasuke had shown up, looking awake and ready for the day but Sayuri had yet to show her face. She was probably brushing her hair or still showering. It was one of the things living with Sayuri, she took shouwers that literally lasted an hour, same with Mikoto. Sasuke and Naruto could get their showers over with in 10 minutes at the most. Naruto just brushed it off as a girl thing.

A few minutes later, Sayuri came to the table with neatly brushed hair. Sure training would probably mess it up but she liked to at least look nice in the morning. A few minutes after that, Mikoto came in somehow carrying six plates on her arms, all stacked with food that she had so graciously made. Naruto loved Mikoto's cooking, sure ramen was good, but there was something that you couldn't just beat with a home made meal about a motherly figure.

It was a few minutes before Naruto started cracking jokes and retelling a few of his pranks, for no real reason other than to get a reaction out of Sayuri and Sasuke who always seemed to find his stories funny. He had just gotten done with his latest joke when he heard the snap of a camera and looked over to Mikoto who had gotten up and retrieved a camera which was setting on a shelf, totally unnoticed by Naruto.

It was one of those old polaroid cameras that printed and developed the picture, and Mikoto grabbed the picture from it before smile at what she saw.

"Don't you think that'll make a great team picture?"

Naruto grinned as he took the picture and looked at it, that was a definite keeper. Naruto himself was sitting there, hitting the table as he laughed at Sasuke who had jets of milk coming out of his nose. Sayuri was frozen in time as she appeared to be falling back in her chair. Aurora the small little fox was sleeping upside down on the table, her belly bloated from eating so much while Sora was still stuffing his face glancing at the camera. Mikoto was in the picture as well, her face frozen in the sweet motherly laugh that she always gave when Naruto made her laugh.

"That's a keeper alright." Naruto grinned as he looked at the picture one last time, this was going to be a wonderful team.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Okay so I realize that I need to apologize to everybody about the April Fool's prank, I didn't realize that so many people would get mad (Try like 5), but still it's nice to know that people really like my story, so here's the next chapter, like three weeks early._**

 ** _Also I'd like to issue a challenge to any Naruto author out there, I'd like to see a Naruto story, crossover I don't care, I want to see a story with Naruto having Crystal Release or some form of absorbing attacks. You don't have to do this, but I would love to see some more Crystal Release Naruto on the fanfic website. Enjoy your April everybody! God it is like 11 at night, I'm dead tired so if you want to message me, do it later!_**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Again, The First Dungeon**

Naruto walked along with his team down the street to their training ground, none of them were in any hurry to go any where even though they really needed to be taking a test that Mikoto would assign them. Although Mikoto knew that since the Hokage had already passed their team, and so did the civilian council, she knew that she didn't have to do jack squat. All of them were in a pretty good mood seeing as they had a nice team/ family picture for themselves now. Really nice moment that Mikoto decided to capture forever.

Naruto simply whistled and kept his hands in his pockets all the while not really paying attention to his surroundings and instead letting his body go on auto pilot while he read some of the things from his menu.

 **Reputation in a general sense is simply a perspective on how much people like you. Doing simple and menial chores for people in a certain amount of time will increase your reputation with them, however doing something more drastic such as saving their lives or almost killing them will affect the Reputation in a much more drastic way. Reputation can be measured in 5 simple levels. Starting at the low end of the scale...**

 **Hated- the Reputation that is the absolute lowest and anybody with this reputation towards you is most likely to attack you on sight, and try to kill you with no warning at all, be warned it is nearly impossible to get somebody out of the Hated reputation and is takes a special {Quest} for everybody to remove them from the Hated Reputation.**

 **Disliked- Typically those with this Reputation will call you names, disagree with whatever you say, or generally those that fear you will have this reputation. Those with Disliked reputation towards you will not work with you and try to either avoid you or pick fights with you and make you miserable.**

 **Neutral- exactly as it sounds, those with the neutral reputation will neither like you or dislike you until you do something to turn in around.**

 **Trusted- the level that most people you are close with are at, those with this type of reputation will work with you and generally trust what you say. They will work with you and get bonuses for battling together with you.**

 **Exalted-the level that family is at, those that reach this level of reputation with you trust you with their lives, listen to you intently and are willing to work with you completely. But in return they expect the same level of trust.**

 **You have {0} Hated, {5} Disliked, {15 Villages} Neutral, {10} Trusted, and {5} Exalted.**

It was sure a lot to take in, he knew that the reputation with the village had reset after he gotten immersed in the game. It was still amazing to simply look at the statistic and wonder how many people exactly were completely neutral towards him. Interesting thought but Naruto dragged himself back to reality when he found that his team seemed to have disappeared on him. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto brought up the mini-map, one of the newer features that Naruto had yet to fully explore, he immediately got to tracking his team mates. Finding that they were simply at the training grounds Naruto shrugged once again before looking back at Sora and Aurora and giving a smile that reminded both of them like a shark about to enjoy it's prey.

"We're going to have a fun time, just you and me." Naruto giggled ominously and rubbed his hands together before he grabbed both of his two animal friends before he took off to the rooftops. Civilians watched him go, and many of them shook their heads, they just couldn't seem to remember why they hated him for some reason, now he was just another face in the crowd.

Naruto dashed over rooftops and jumped over chimneys, one almost landing a blow on his jewels when he wasn't paying attention. Naruto however stopped evilly giggling when he noticed Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Yo! Kakashi how are you man?" Naruto asked walking up to Kakashi and staring him in the eye.

"Oh, it's just you Naruto. I'm fine, about to head to training ground 7 to give the brats their little test." Kakashi chuckled as he pulled out his small orange book and started reading it for the umpteenth time. Nobody really knew how many times that Kakashi had read that book, or the entire series of books that he was known to own and read in public, in front of kids and women, "I was just wondering if you'd like to help me administer the test to the fresh genin. It would make things go a lot quicker if you'd help me."

Naruto thought about it for a second, "Yeah sure I could use a warm up before I start training Sora and Aurora, they probably need a warm up as well." Naruto grinned, and something told Kakashi that Naruto had spent a little to much time around Anko, who was known for her _special_ tendencies. Kakashi shook his head, trying to get out the feeling that Anko was converting Naruto in some way without the poor boy realizing it.

 **Quest Alert! Help Kakashi deal with the three genin brats!**

 **Help Kakashi fail his genin team so he doesn't have to teach them.**

 **Take down the genin for Kakashi.**

 **Rewards- Familiar Exp +1000, Reputation with Kakashi goes up.**

 **Failure- Reputation with Kakashi goes down**

 **Yes/No**

It was a no brainer for Naruto, he selected yes but sent a shadow clone to his team to let them know what he would be doing for the rest of the day.

"Well then come on, I've spent enough time torturing them with my tardiness let's get there before they decide to ditch me." Kakashi sighed, lowered his head a bit and slipped the book into his vest pocket. Naruto followed Kakashi with Sora and Aurora in tow, this time Aurora was running with Naruto and Sora was flying at a steady pace behind them. Kakashi received the typical greeting from his fresh genin team, a chorus of "YOU'RE LATE!" from the three genin.

Naruto followed silently behind Kakashi and as he pulled out the alarm clock and the two bells.

"Now, you're task is to get one of these two bells before noon, me and my accomplice will both hold one of the bells for you to get. Oh and before you ask, the one who doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy just for your information." Kakashi paused for any questions and one of the genin, going by the name of Kenshi asked, "Isn't he genin as well? Wouldn't that make it a bit easier for us to get a bell?" Kenshi asked examining Naruto up and down who stared back and stuck his hands in his hoodie as Sora landed on his back and Aurora stood at his side.

"Trust me Kenshi, getting the bell from him will probably be harder than getting it from me, seeing as he has a particular set of skills that make it nearly impossible to damage him. Trust me, taijutsu is just about useless against Naruto." Kakashi patted Naruto on the head and smiled before starting the alarm, handing out a bell, Naruto shoved it in his pocket.

"Alright kids? Go!"

Immediately all three of the genin dashed into the foliage surrounding the large clearing, in an attempt to hide and set up a sneak attack for the genin, still believing that they'd have a better chance at taking him down than the jonin. Naruto however, just like Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing except instead of whip out a book to read, Naruto pulled out his little dragon pipe and began blowing bubbles.

One of the genin wanted to laugh, this was the guy that Kakashi said was 'untouchable by taijutsu'. It was laughable, and none of them noticed the slightly surprised look in Kakashi's eye, could tell those bubbles were laced with chakra, a lot of chakra and they likely did something special when Naruto wanted them to. Naruto didn't move from his spot, even though he could clearly hear and see the genin shifting around in the foliage, getting ready to strike side that had his bell. Naruto smirked and Sora jumped off from his back and flapped his wings just enough so that he wouldn't take off but he could counter act gravity. Aurora, the little fox grinned, showing the small canine teeth that hurt when they sunk into your arm or leg, or anywhere really.

Sora had nasty claws that just were meant to make things bleed, and his mouth were filled with teeth that really were just made for tearing chunks of flesh not to mention that his scales were durable. Naruto knew it to, he'd tried to break those discarded scales that Sora left all over the house, and he'd yet to have progress. He was thinking of sewing them into some type of armor for Aurora seeing as she was the only one that didn't have a good defense. But then again the little fox was fast and clever, able to out speed Sora easily.

Just as the genin were about to dash out of the bushes to attack Naruto, his partners beat them to the punch, and the genin found themselves quickly out-matched by the two animals, they were easily solid chunin speed which was something the genin had no experience with, the small fox was bordering on low jonin level though. The three genin quickly found themselves retreating from the two animals that were letting any of them escape to go attack Naruto who was still blowing bubbles, this time the bubbles had filled the clearing and Naurto seemed to be combining them all into one giant bubble, that he happened to be standing on.

It was odd really, Naruto had no reason for doing what he was doing but he was still doing it any ways. The bubble he was standing on shot into the air, and quickly Naruto dropped through the bubble into the air, before the bubble exploded and it started raining of half of Konoha. Literally raining on half of Konoha, if one were to be on the main street, which many people were, you could see the visible line between where the rain started and where it ended. It was an interesting effect but it created a wonderful rainbow that many people rather enjoyed, except for the ones who had to enjoy a surprise shower.

The genin were quickly soak, so was Kakashi, and everybody else who was in a training ground at that moment. Something Naruto internally giggled about, soaking everybody on one half of Konoha was pretty funny when he thought about it. He had a crystal mirror over head that had kept him dry, and it quickly dissipated before he set off after the three genin, leaving Kakashi in peace to read his smut.

Naruto dashed through the forest, his mini map out and he was using it to track his objective, the three genin who weren't properly prepared for Naruto, hell they weren't even prepared for Sora and Aurora who were out of shape! They were way out of shape, Naruto should've never let them stay on their lazy asses and sleep all day, it wasn't good for the muscles or the brain! Naruto pulled out his wires and used them to launch himself faster through the trees, and he zoomed across the mini map, hurtling himself at one of the gennin, his sheer kinetic force was enough to knock the poor girl out of the game.

The other two genin seeing that their team mate was down, quickly ran now acknowledging that there was a snowballs chance in hell that they were beating this insane genin. Too bad that they weren't fast enough to even dodge Sora and Aurora who quickly knocked down the boys, hell this wasn't even a test it was more of a beat down than anything. Using his wires to tie up the genin, tight enough to hold them down but not enough to turn them into tiny genin slices, Naruto carried them back to the main clearing and set them down on the wet grass before tying them up to the posts, laughing the entire way.

Was it the fact that one of the genin was tied completely upside down? Or the other one was nearly sitting on his head. Or the fact that the girl was in a suggestive pose and she'd probably be extremely embarrassed when she got out of it? Probably not, but Naruto had fun tying them to the posts, maybe he'd spent to much time around Anko... nah. It wasn't possible to spend to much time around somebody, and Anko was no exception.

Naruto gave Kakashi a salute who saluted back before Naruto took his leave, completing the mission and gaining Sora and Aurora a bit of experience. It was funny because his partners leveled up extremely slowly, like he'd read the description, Aurora would only get to level nine before capping out, and Sora would get to level 10. But it balanced out by the fact that they gain a lot of power when they leveled up. Naruto estimated that when they two both reached level two (they were still level 1), they'd both be able to fight evenly with Sasuke and Sayuri when they armed with Naruto's crystal weapons.

But now that was over with it was time for them to go do Naruto's favorite past time, dungeon crawling. It was fun, it was rewarding and most of all, it was a unique form of training that had extreme benefits. Such as the loot, the experience against enemies that weren't afraid of killing you, and the unique terrain that Naruto had to fight in quite a bit of the time. All preparation for the real world, for real ninjas, and some action against a human opponent that wasn't afraid of killing him. Something to get the adrenaline pumping! Okay Naruto sounded like a real adrenaline junkie right there, but then again most thrill seekers were just junkies at heart.

His team already knew that he was going dungeon diving so he was free to start the first dungeon in hard mode! He was so excited! Opening his menu, Naruto selected the first dungeon, and was instantly teleported into the new hard mode dungeon.

To the person watching him, this was a huge surprise, he would have to report back about this power that the Jinchuuriki had. Teleportation was something that only the fourth Hokage had ever been able to pull off, so it was quite a bit of surprise that the Jinchuuriki also had this power. Very interesting...

* * *

Naruto appeared in a jungle, which was a massive difference to the native forest that occupied the first dungeon last time. The trees were tall and lush, much like the trees in the forest of death but these were thinner, and there was more canopy and undergrowth allowing less light to hit the floor of the forest. Naruto turned around and came face to face with the mouth of a wide and desolated temple. Shrugging Naruto motioned for Sora and Aurora to follow him, the two seemed reluctant before Naruto gave them the glare that he never liked using and they quickly hopped to it.

Sora attaching himself to Naruto's back, Aurora hopped on his shoulders and curled around his neck like a scarf, her tail hanging down his chest. Naruto shook his head before he entered the first dungeon in hard mode. First thing that he noticed about the dungeon, was that not only did the ceiling look like it was ready to come down any moment, but also he'd already run into monsters.

And just like the first dungeon, the enemy theme was spiders, something that Aurora reacted aggressively against. All the fur on her stood up on end just from seeing the first batch of enemies, she stood on his head and growled. It would've been adorable if Naruto wasn't staring at what she was growling at.

Standing 10 meters away was a group of hideous monsters, a man's body but pitch black and chitin like armor. Eight legs ending with razor sharp blades sprouted from the back of the monster, where the mouth should've been was two pairs of large fangs easily four inches long and half and inch wide. Eight red and beady eyes stared back and Naruto from the head of the monster and hair was growing everywhere on the body, like an overgrown spider had a baby with some sick and drunk man.

The monster wobbled a bit, acid began dripping out the fangs, Naruto knew it was acid because it glowed bright green and melted the floor. It was nice to know that the environment destruction was turned on in the structurally unstable building, always reassuring. Nine more sets of eight eyes opened and stared at Naruto, totally unsettling.

 **Mutant Spider Lv.60**

 **Health- 12000**

 **Attack- 600**

Naruto checked his own health- **44000,** it was quite a bit of health and Naruto was proud that it was that high without Naruto really training it, must have been the Uzumaki blood. Activating his abilities, claws grew on Naruto's hands, but these were very different from the torso size claws that Naruto used before, no these were much more realistic, even though they were still twice the size of his normal hand and only had two fingers and a thumb, it was razor sharp and worked a bit better than the first claws. So Naruto liked to call this, the Claw.2.

Activating **Hive Mind** , his wires took on a life of their own sprouting from his back instead of his fingers or arms like they normally did. They wormed their way out from under Sora and launched themselves at the Mutant Spiders that had stopped to spit acid at Naruto. The wires were dodged quickly by the spiders who retaliated with more acid. Naruto quickly threw up a barrier made of crystal and watched as something interesting happened. The acid appeared to be absorbed into the crystal just like the mutation allowed, and the lime green crystal shield turned into a acid green shield.

 **Acid Sheild Created!**

 **Properties- Acid touch, acid spit, acid attack.**

 **Durability- 100%**

 **Acid reserves- 10%**

Naruto grinned like a child in a candy shop and blocked more acid shots from the spiders, waiting and filling the acid shield, it didn't take long seeing as one shot of acid filled ten percent each time. He would need to level up the crystals more if he wanted to increase the capacity and durability of the crystal. Firing the acid at the mutant spiders Naruto wasn't surprised that they dodged but he wasn't about to give up just like that.

Dashing into to meet the spiders in melee, Naruto dropped down and shouted, "Sora! Now!" Naruto dropped to all fours and Sora opened his mouth, bending around Aurora to breath a flamethrower at them. The mutant spiders shrieked in pain, and Naruto smirked, spiders, and other things like it never really liked fire all that much. Naruto jumped back when the buggers, which were still living took a swipe at him and the wire pulled him away and started another on going assault on the freaks of nature.

He checked their health and the flamethrower had only taken out a fifth of their health, he knew that Sora had no where near the stamina to launch twenty flamethrowers at full strength so Naruto was going to have to get his hands a little dirty. He didn't mind that at all, Naruto liked a challenge. Dashing in again Naruto began dancing through the spiders who were attacking in fervor, spiting acid and swiping with their legs and clawed hands. One jumped into bite Naruto simply weaved around that one easily, jumping away Naruto pulled the wires that he'd wrapped around the mutant spiders tight.

"You're trapped in my web now, ironic isn't it?" Naruto said quietly before he closed his claw the wires pulled tight enough to turn the spiders into slices of each other. Surprisingly the spiders weren't turned into slices of cheese, and instead one managed to spit acid at Naruto who was forced to counter with his own acid from the shield. Naruto felt the wires being fought against and he was fought for control of the wires, managing to hold them still for him to cover them all in acid. Still the monsters refused to die! Hell they were only at half health, hard mode really lived up to the shortly made reputation that it was gaining in pissing Naruto off with the bullshit monsters that refused to die!

"That's it! Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" Naruto shouted forming a whole of five seals before he launched the dragon precisely at the spiders. He let his wires go slack and retract before the dragon actually struck but when it struck it started chaos in the ranks of the ten spiders. The spiders scrambled but when the dragon bit one of them it split the monster in half, covering the dragon with the acidic blood and turning the lime green dragon into a acidic green dragon.

 **Crystal Acid Dragon Creation!**

 **Properties- Acid touch, acid breath, acid bite.**

 **Durability- 100%**

 **Acid reserves- 20%**

Naruto stopped and blinked at that tidbit of information, that was just overpowered. Naruto only now had to find a way to replicate the acid so he could create the acid dragons on the fly instead of coming to this dungeon to stock up on acid from the enemies. But when Naruto looked up, the dragon had torn through the rest of the spiders. So the dragon was super effective against bugs, not how it should've worked but Naruto wasn't one to complain. By the way that was a big fat lie, Naruto complained a lot about everything.

But he was going to take this! Because this was freaking cool as hell! Naruto grinned evilly, before looking at Sora and Aurora this was going to make training them just a bit easier. Naruto grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together, frightening the two partners of Naruto even more than the spiders had. Naruto laughed evilly as he made his way farther down into the temple, stone and vines littered his path but with his claws and wires Naruto was able to vault these obstacles with relative ease. He was fully aware of the dragon that was still up and following him, he smiled, he was going to have to get a sample of that acid so hopefully he could find some way of replicating it so that he could stock up on Crystal Acid Dragons whenever because that sounded like too cool of a power to just pass up!

Down a flight of stairs that led Naruto deeper into the belly of the best, his smile left his face when he saw his next enemy.

 **Gargantuan Hornet Hunter Lv.70**

 **Health-1/2 million**

 **Attack-1000 per attack**

Wow.


End file.
